A Petal on Still Waters
by Myem04
Summary: Shisui Uchiha is living the good life as a single shinobi until he is ordered by his uncle to pursue and marry the Hokage's pink-haired daughter. To make matters worse, he has another rival in this twisted game of love. Clan pride and a ninja's heart are on the line. Failure is not an option. Non-massacre AU with fluff, humor, some language, and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This little story came into my head while working on the sequel to my other fiction, and I thought, ok, maybe working on this on the side will help me when I have writer's block. This story will have fluff, humor, and romance. It will also have some language and lemons (hopefully). Not sure if the rating is accurate, but, err on the side of caution, I say. As always, I love hearing your opinions and live for every favorite, follow, and review.

Notice: I do not claim to own any part of Naruto, manga or anime. Since I will not profit from this story, except for writing practice, I will just borrow some of the characters. This story will deviate from canon, a lot, and is a Non-Massacre fic, sooo, expect plenty of Uchihas!

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter One: A Friendly Little Contest

"Inbreeding, Gentleman." Tsunade slammed an open palm down on her desk to add to the impact of her words. The two clan leaders seated across the abused surface from the irate Hokage couldn't help but jump a little at the loud bang. "Too long have your clans been allowed to only marry within your own people and it is starting to show."

Fugaku Uchiha and Hiashi Hyuga, esteemed heads of their respective clans and longtime rivals/friends, shot a quick glance at each other and then at the two ANBU guards standing at attention behind the Hokage. Neither man was pleased at discussing private, family business in front of others. Fugaku cleared his throat, having gotten over his shock first, and calmly said, "I am not sure what you mean, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh can it, Uchiha. Don't play dumb with me." Hiashi unsuccessfully stifled a smirk at his rival's dressing down. "The yearly physical exams are complete and it's not good. The instances of medical complications due to inbreeding is way up in both clans. Mental issues, genetic diseases, _physical deformities_!" Tsunade's voice was raising each example.

"I'm sure it is not as bad as you are making it out to be, Hokage-sama. Besides, we Hyugas have a responsibility to keep our Byakugan as pure as possible, and I am sure the Uchiha feel the same way about their Sharingan" Hiashi said with a causal wave of his hand, dismissing her concerns. Fugaku gave a quick, curt nod of agreement.

Tsunade glared at the Hyuga hard before reaching down and retrieving a heavy folder of papers, slamming it down on the desk in front of him. "The medical files detailing the newest cases of issues due to inbreeding within the Hyuga clan." This time it was the Uchiha leader's turn to snort with amusement and smirk at his friend. Tsunade transferred her irritated gaze from Hiashi to Fugaku. She didn't say anything more, she just reached down again and retrieved another, equal thick folder and slammed it down next to the one already on the desk. Fugaku's grin fell quickly and both men gulped. After all, both folders were pretty thick.

This time the Hyuga was the first to recover, "What would you have us do to correct this problem?"

The Hokage leaned forward and placed both hands on her desk. "I expect both clans to loosen up on their policy on marrying outsiders. I also want you two to set the first example by letting an upper level member of your clan be the first to march down the aisle of wedded bliss."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Just how 'upper level' are we talking about here? I won't have you dictating who my heir will marry. That is up to me and the Uchiha elders to decide." Hiashi quickly voiced his agreement with his fellow clan leader.

"Relax, gentlemen. I'm not after your heirs, but…You both have _nephews_. And both young men are at the peak of their respective bloodline limits, so the chance of dilution of the kekkei genkai are negligible, at best." Tsunade had thrown out the hook and watched the men's faces as they considered what she had stated. Either Neji Hyuga or Shisui Uchiha would be perfect for what she had planned.

"Just what, exactly are you suggesting, Hokage-sama?" Hiashi questioned. _Ah, a nibble!_ Tsunade reclined back in her chair, bringing her hands in front of her face. Time to make these hard-headed fools bite.

"How about a friendly, little contest, hmm?" Both men leaned forward, interest clearly written on their faces as they waited for her to continue. "Shisui and Neji will pursue the same young lady. Whichever one succeeds in winning her heart first marries her and becomes the pride of his clan and the envy of the entire village. Just think of the bragging rights alone! And, the losing clan leader will pay for a lovely wedding for the lucky couple as… _respect_ to the winner."

"And just who is this 'lucky lady' our nephews will be pursuing?" Hiashi inquired.

 _'And now for the bait…'_ Tsuande thought as a wide smile spread over her face. "My apprentice and adopted daughter, Sakura Haruno."

Both men's eyes widened at the revelation, their interest was really peaked now. _'And to set the hook on these little fishes to reel them in…'_ She giggled to herself while giving the two clan leaders a few moments to stew on the possibilities.

"With her strength, beauty, expertise in medical jutsu, and perfect chakra control, Sakura is the perfect prize of a bride. Just think of her political connections alone! Not only is she connected to the Senju clan through me, but she is the also good friends with the Kazekage of the Sand. She is also best friend and teammate of the Leaf's jinchuriki, the last member of the Hatake Clan, and your own son, Fugaku." Tsunade noticed the greedy gleam in both clan leaders' eyes and she knew this plan could actually pan out. She couldn't help but stroke the proud men's egos a little bit more, "Think of how powerful the children of such a union would be, that level of chakra control plus your bloodline limits. They just might be the strongest offspring this village has seen in generations."

Fugaku shook his head after a moment, a skeptical look on his face. "Sasuke and Naruto will never allow their precious kunoichi teammate to be pursued in such a way. It will never work."

"Well," the Hokage began, a smug expression spreading across her features, "Isn't it _convenient_ then, that Naruto has just left for an extended trip to Suna to learn about leadership from the Kazekage, with Sasuke as his escort."

Both men looked at their village leader with a glimmer of new found respect. "What are the conditions of this…contest?" Hiashi asked slyly.

"First off, and most importantly, this has to be kept quiet. No one else, especially Sakura, can know about this. Her temper has calmed down quite a bit, but it still exists. Secondly, there is the time limit. They have six months to persuade her, because that is how long her teammates will be out of the village. Lastly, no dirty tricks, no threats, and NO GENJUTSU!" The last rule was directed at the Uchiha leader, who flashed a grimace of guilt before puffing up in a display of indignation.

"How do we get the boys to agree to all of this? Are there conditions on securing their corporation?"

Tsuande shook her head and waved a hand in the air in a gesture of dismissal, "I don't care what you do to them. You two are their clan heads. I don't care what you say to them, just as long as they understand they must treat Sakura with care and respect. Also, you must make it clear that marriage is the outcome. I won't have my precious daughter abused or dishonored. So gentlemen, what do you say?"

Fugaku and Hiashi looked at each other, communicating silently to each other before coming to a decision. They turned back to face the Hokage and together answered the challenge, "It's a deal!"

Both men stood quickly and, with a short bow of respect to Tsunade, hurried out the door of the Hokage's office, almost running over Shizune who happened to be coming in as they left in haste. They had nephews to track down and plans to make.

 _'And that is how you land the big fish!'_

The Hokage's assistant shot a disgruntled look over her shoulder at the retreating clan leaders who were walk/racing down the hall, each one determined to be the first out of the building. "What was that all about?" Shizune murmured out loud before turning to Tsunade. "Do you know where the quarterly mission expense receipts are? I could have sworn they were on my desk earlier, but they just disappeared."

Tsunade chuckled with glee as she made a quick gesture towards the two, thick files on her desk. "Here there are, Shizune. I just needed them for a minute." The Hokage swirled around to face the two ANBU guards that were stepping away from their positions against the wall and removing their masks to reveal the grinning faces of Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy. She threw her hands up and inquired of the amused shinobi, "Well, what do you think? Am I not the most brilliant Hokage ever?"

Kakashi grinned under his mask at her antics before conceding to her opinion, "I have to hand it to you that was masterfully played. I don't know if I could have done better myself."

Not to be outdone, Guy flashed his toothy smile at his leader, "Hokage-sama, you are truly a most cunning leader. Your plan is the epitome of artful manipulation. It makes me want to weep with joy that I was here to witness it." The green clad shinobi's lip quivered and his eyes sparkled with tears of happiness. Suddenly, Guy's expression changed like quicksilver to one of great sadness, "However, my heart is sick when I think about how my precious student, Rock Lee, will take losing his love, the beautiful cherry blossom, to his esteemed teammate, Neji."

"Hey, hey" Kakashi interjected over Guy's exaggerated sobs, "I happen to know that Shisui Uchiha is a fellow connoisseur of the greatest novels of romance and passion that have ever existed. There is no way he will fail in the art of love when armed with the knowledge gleaned from this book." He waved his own copy of _Icha Icha_ to the others in the room to drive home his point.

Tears mysteriously gone, Guy whipped around to grin at Kakashi. "Do I detect a challenge from my Eternal Rival?" At the Copy Nin's bored, 'Hn', the Green Beast of Konoha let out a loud, joyous noise. "What would you like wager on this contest, my friend?"

"One hundred ryo." Kakashi buried his nose into his book, seemly unconcerned with whether or not Guy would accept. He didn't have to wait for a reply.

"I heartily accept your terms, my friend, and will buy Neji a nice wedding present with my winnings!"

"We will see," was the only thing the Copy Nin had to say as he flipped a page.

Tsunade began to chuckle lightly and rubbed her hands together with excitement. "This is perfect! Either way it plays out, I will get a powerful son-in-law, fabulous grandchildren, and best of all, a sucker to bear the expense of the whole wedding. I can't go wrong! I'm a freaking genius!"

Shizune snorted in disbelief at the supposed 'mastermind' and grabbed up her missing expense reports. She pinned each of the people in the room with a hard glare before turning to stomp out. She stopped at the door before throwing her own two cent's worth over a shoulder, "One hundred ryo says Sakura makes all of you regret playing with her life."

"At least it will be great fun to watch!" Tsunade shot back at her retreating assistant. She started laughing at Shizune's exaggerated eye roll. The sound of the office door slamming just made the laughter louder and more maniacal.

People walking by on the outside of the Hokage Tower, stopped to wearily eye the windows of their village leader's office. The evil cackling that echoed throughout the area surrounding the building sent shivers down the spine of everyone within hearing distance.

 _AN:_ _Well the stage is set for some interesting shenanigans. Next chapter, we will meet a few of the players in Tsunade's little game…Until next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I'm excited to continue on this story. For anyone waiting on the sequel to my other story, The Trial, don't worry I am busy writing on it right now. I just needed a couple of weeks off from it before continuing. This new story is just my guilty pleasure that I like to indulge. As always, I live for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows. On with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 2: Enter Our Hero

"Ah-choo!"

The explosive sneeze was enough to bring Shisui Uchiha out of a restful and very sound sleep. A groan immediately followed as the aftereffects of the previous night's revelries came pounding on his head. Really, he needed to stop drinking so much. Who knew Itachi had such a high alcohol tolerance?

Shisui slowly sat up in bed, the covers falling to his waist. He was obviously naked. Running both hands over his handsome face in an attempt to scrub the sleep from his eyes, he cursed his cousin to the deepest of hells. If the village only knew of Itachi's true evil and devious nature, they would fear the clan heir more than they already did.

With a tiny huff of displeasure, Shisui took a moment to take in his surroundings. He definitely wasn't at the Uchiha compound. The pale yellow walls and deep pink of the bedspread covering his nudity were a far cry from the familiar dark blues and crimsons of his own bedroom. He combed through his wavy, black locks with shaky fingers in a vain effort to tame them. A soft sigh and the rustle of fabric alerted him to the fact he was not alone in this strange bed. Shisui look down at his side, blinking in surprise at the stunning redhead curled up next to him. He hadn't even realized she was there. So much for his supposed 'ninja skills'.

Shisui stilled, hoping the woman might stay asleep and allow him a clean getaway, but luck was not with him. Her eyes flickered and then opened fully, focusing immediately on the frozen ninja in her bed. A wide, satisfied smile spread across her full lips as she ran a delicate hand up his bare chest. She curled one of her long legs over his thigh, her knee rubbing against his groin. He couldn't resist running a callused palm over the soft curve of her hip. Shisui could tell she was a civilian by the lack of tone to her body. A lifetime spent around the firm, fit bodies of kunoichi made the difference instantly apparent. He frowned slightly, chiding his own lack of judgement. He normally stayed away from civilians, preferring the company of his own kind. Regular women tended to be more…, Shisui shivered at his own thoughts, _needy_. A kunoichi didn't normally get emotionally attached and that made things much easier for him.

The luscious redhead misread his shudder for a quiver of passion and began to rub her ridiculously large breasts on Shisui's arm. He really had no memory of their sexual escapades from the night before, unfortunately, and, well, that just seemed like a damn shame to him. _'Might as well make some new memories,'_ Shisui mused. A sexy, half grin slide across his mouth and he leaned down, intending to take her lips in a passionate kiss, but the sight of the alarm clock on her nightstand stopped him in his tracks. He was late, really late.

"Oh, fuck!" he cursed violently as he jumped up from the bed. Ignoring his nakedness, he rushed around the bedroom, frantically grabbing up articles of his clothing.

She reached out with one delicate, soft hand, attempting to snag a hold and pull him back into the circle of her arms. "Come back to bed, lover. I will make it worth your while," she purred in a sultry voice. Shisui paused briefly in his search and considered her offer.

 _'Would an extra hour hurt? He WAS already late.'_ Shaking the thought from his head, the shinobi continued with his quest for the missing items, his hitai-ate and his, ugh, his underwear. Locating the lost forehead protector dangling from shade of a nearby lamp, Shisui let out a quick exclamation of triumph and snatched it, adding the item to the armload of things gripped in one limb. He got down on his knees and, using his free hand, lifted the blanket to look under the edge of the bed for his still missing undergarments. They were his most comfortable pair.

"Shisui?" A pouting tone evident in her soft inquiry. Shisui peeked his head over the edge of the mattress to peer at her. She had sat up slightly, bearing her weight on one elbow and giving him a clear view of her breasts.

 _'Oh, here it comes'_ He thought grimly in his head. He raised himself off the floor, getting to his feet. Rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand, a habit he had picked up from a perverted, silver-haired buddy, Shisui silently cursed his good-for-nothing cousin and impromptu drinking games with equal vigor.

"Look, um…," It occurred to Shisui in that exact moment that he couldn't even remember what her name was, "Ka…Kan…damn it," a sudden flash of insight, "Kandi, I really need to…"

Her outraged gasp and the fact that she shot upright in the bed, the covers clutched tight against her chest in indignation, clued him in on his mistake. Her bright, red hair stuck out all over, reminding him of flames. She really was pretty. Her face screwed up tight with anger and her voice had lost the soft, purring sound, becoming hard and furious, "My name is Kaname!"

 _'So much for insight.'_

"Right…well, uh, ha, I really need to get going, I have a lot of things that I need to be doing, ummm, ninja stuff, you know, so…" At the dangerous growl coming from the enraged woman, Shisui moved the wad of wrinkled clothing to cover his more vulnerable areas and hurriedly continued with his hasty goodbyes. "So, I will be leaving now. See ya, ok?"

The irate redhead let out a roar of rage, very similar to the battle cry of a few kunoichi he knew, and grabbed the alarm clock on the nightstand. Pulling back her arm, she let the projectile fly with surprising speed and accuracy towards Shisui's head, causing him to use his impressive shinobi moves to avoid getting beamed right in the temple. It reminded him greatly of the last time he was late with his mission report to the Hokage. Boy, had she been pissed that day.

He felt it prudent to utilize his infamous Body Flicker Technique to escape, in light of the fact his newly jilted lover was franticly searching for another weapon to fling at him. Bringing up one hand, he spoke the jutsu swiftly and transported himself to safety, the enraged howls of the incensed woman ringing in his ears.

Shisui reappeared on the rooftop of the apartment building he had just vacated. With a quick glance around to ensure none of his fellow ninja were nearby to witness his embarrassing state of nudity, He heaved a deep sigh of relief at finding himself alone. Thankfully, this particular building was situated deep inside the civilian district and far from the area most shinobi traveled as they went about their daily tasks. He dropped the jumbled wad of clothing onto the tiles of the roof, and after digging through them, located his pants. Unfortunately, his favorite boxer briefs were a loss, so he would just have to make do. He proceeded to make quick work of getting dressed.

He was just pulling his long sleeve shirt over his head and smoothing it in place when he felt a familiar chakra signature behind him. Shisui didn't bother to acknowledge the other shinobi, he just sat down with a heavy thud and began to fasten his sandals onto his feet with haste. "I know, I know. I'm late,"

Itachi Uchiha, his cousin and best friend, didn't respond, he just walked over to peer down the side of the building. Cocking his head to the side in order to better hear, he listened to the litany of crashes, bangs, and angry screams coming from the apartment two floors below. Itachi shifted his gaze to Shisui and raised one brow, the corner of his mouth quirking upwards in humor. "I take it your night didn't go well." Amusement laced the cool tone of his voice.

Shisui rolled his eyes at Itachi's obvious statement before answering, "I don't know about last night, I can't really remember that, but I know this morning kinda sucked." Fastening the last strap, he hopped up on his feet and growled at the younger Uchiha, "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm in enough trouble already." The loud crash of breaking glass caused both shinobi to start. Looking over the edge, they saw the remnants of a shattered lamp and shards from a broken window littering the sidewalk below. Eyes wide, the two dark haired ninja looked at each other and without a word, took off, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the direction of the Uchiha district at top speeds.

They didn't slow down until they reached the open gates that marked the entrance to the Uchiha compound. Fugaku-sama didn't approve of shinobi running along the rooftops of their homes, he felt it disrupted the 'peace and harmony'. So the two young men slowed to a brisk walk down the street, nodding in respect to the elderly and acknowledging the greetings from their fellow clan members. Itachi got the most attention, being clan heir, but Shisui was given his own fair share of respect because he was viewed as a prodigy, even among the Uchiha.

They didn't speak to each other until they reached the quiet lane leading up to the main house. Without eager ears listening in on their conversation, the cousins could talk more openly.

Itachi spoke first for once, the opportunity to rib his best friend was just too good for even the normally stoic shinobi to resist, "You know, Shisui, eventually one of your many women is going to succeed in doing you grave harm. Maybe you should slow down and try focusing on one woman. Quality over quantity."

Shisui snorted in disgust at the idea and shot the younger ninja a quick sideways glance before replying, "You are just as bad as me, Itachi. You are just better at making your exit without getting caught." The light chuckle was an admission to the truth of his words.

"I'm not foolish enough to fall asleep." Before Shisui could think of a good comeback, Itachi had opened the front door of the house and called out a greeting. From the kitchen, a warm reply came from his mother, Mikota Uchiha. She floated out into the hall carrying a plate of rice balls. After gently demanding a kiss on the cheek from both young men, she offered up the plate to them, indicating for them to help themselves to the food.

"Eat plenty, Boys. I have a feeling neither of you have eaten breakfast yet." She smiled warmly at the two of them as they grabbed a rice ball a piece. "Fugaku is waiting on you in his office, Shisui, but," Mikota wrinkled her nose a little to make a point, "You should shower first. I will inform my husband that you will be in there shortly to speak to him."

Shisui's cheeks flushed pink at realizing his beloved aunt could smell the evidence of a night of sake and passion on his person. He made a quick bow to his matriarch and hurried off to the bath. She watched his retreat with a shake of her head, but the smile on her face betrayed the deep affection she held for her nephew.

Mikota turned her attention to her oldest son, catching him in the act of stuffing a fourth rice ball into his mouth. She narrowed her eyes playfully, "Don't think I didn't notice that you smell like the soap from the public bathhouse, Itachi Just what have _you_ been up to?" Her son stopped chewing for and second, his eyes widening at his mother's keen observation. He took his time swallowing before he answered her.

"I'll make sure I have my own soap with me next time, Mother." With another quick kiss on her cheek, he snatch one last rice ball. Laughing, she smacked him playfully on his arm for his cheeky reply, before heading to her husband's office to relay the message and deliver what was left of the snacks she had made.

A short while later, Shisui had made himself more presentable by taking a fast shower and donning a clean set of clothes. Now, as he stood in front of the door to his uncle's office, he began to wonder at the reason behind this request from the patriarch for a meeting. Worry had crept in to eat at his belly and a general sense of unease had settled over him. He mentally reviewed everything he had been up to lately, looking for something that might have earned him a reprimand, but couldn't pinpoint anything off hand. He took a deep breath and forced the emotion off his face. He gently rapped on the door, and once he received permission to enter, slide the portal open. Shisui closed the screen behind him and approached the front of Fugaku's desk. He bowed low to his uncle, and at the grunt of acknowledgement, stood tall with his arms linked behind his back to wait for the clan leader to speak.

Fugaku ignored his nephew for several minutes, making a big show of reading the scrolls spread across the surface of his desk. Once he felt that he had punished the young man long enough for his tardiness, the Uchiha clan leader took his time rolling up the correspondences and placing them in a neat pile to one side. Finally, he let his gaze turn to the shinobi standing at attention, "Have a seat, Shisui."

Fugaku waited until his nephew sat silently on the chair across from him. He fixed Shisui with a hard glare for a long time, until he noticed the young man had begun to squirm slightly under the scrutiny. "What does 'clan pride' mean to you, Shisui?"

His nephew's eyes widened in surprise at the question. It was obviously not an inquiry that the younger shinobi had expected. Shisui seemed to ponder upon his answer, before carefully answering, "Our clan's pride means everything to me, Uncle, as it does to all Uchiha." It was an honest answer, and a safe one as well.

Fugaku leaned forward, his hands clasped in front of his face in a gesture of deep thought. His voice was deep, to convey the seriousness of his next question, "And would you do _anything_ to preserve the pride of this family?"

There was no doubt in Shisui's mind as to the answer to that question. His clan meant everything to him. "Of course, Uncle."

Fugaku's posture relaxed at his nephew's adamant reply. He lowered his hands and fell back in his chair, a rare smile spread across his face, causing Shisui to shiver with a foreboding chill at the sight. "Well then, congratulations Shisui. You are getting married."

"Married?" the young man squeaked out. Yes, Shisui of the Body Flicker, famed prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, squeaked like a little girl. "To…to who?"

"Sakura Haruno, the Hokage's apprentice."


	3. Chapter 3

I am overwhelmed at the love this story has gotten so far. Thank you to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. This story is so much to fun to write and so that means quick updates for you guys. A quick note: after doing some research, the best I can figure, Shisui is about eight years older than Sakura. On with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 3: Two Ninjas go on a Spy Mission

"I'm doomed!" Shisui groaned as he blocked a vicious kick aimed at his face. "My life is over!" He threw a swift punch, back flipped several times, and followed up by tossing a kunai at his sparring partner.

"Don't you think you are being overly dramatic?" Itachi deflected the blade with an arm guard and retaliated with several kicks towards his cousin's head and chest. He was quickly losing interest in this mock battle, mainly because it had been going on for several hours. The whining had gone on for several days.

"No, I don't think I'm being ' _overly dramatic_ '. I mean, I am only twenty-six, Itachi. I'm practically still a baby. That's too young to be shackled to just one woman." Shisui pulled his tanto from where it was slung across his back and leapt towards his opponent. The attack was countered by his cousin's own short blade.

Itachi snorted at the flawed logic of his friend's statement and made several thrusts with his own tanto that were expertly parried. "You are hardly an infant, Shisui. For a ninja, you would almost be considered, middle-aged, at least." A growl was his cousin's only response.

The sharp clangs from the meeting of the two kantanas echoed across the training grounds as the spar intensified. The two powerful shinobi battled in silence for a half hour, concentrating solely on the moves of their opponent. The fierce fight finally ended when they reached an impasse of locked blades.

"Marriage is not guaranteed. You would have to pursue and win the girl first." Itachi considered his friend for a moment over the top of their crossed swords, "Do you doubt your ability to secure her heart?"

Shisui looked genuinely insulted. "Ugh, NO!" he huffed with indignation. Relaxing out of his fighting stance to signal the end of the spar, he threw the tanto, burying it into the grass of the training field, ignoring the clan heir's grimace at the poor handling of the weapon. He threw himself down to sit on the ground, slumped next to the blade. "I doubt my desire for the girl, herself" he answered with honesty.

Itachi sheathed his own tanto with great care and lowered himself gracefully next the disgruntled shinobi who was busy attacking blades of grass and tearing them apart. He could tell from his friend's defeated posture that there was more to Shisui's reluctance than just a childish desire to escape matrimony. There were definitely some pieces missing from this puzzle, and the Uchiha heir hated not having all the details of a problem while attempting to find a solution.

He needed more information, so he gently prodded Shisui, "Am I to understand you have objections to the girl?" Itachi let his confusion show on his normally expressionless face. "Sakura Haruno is fine woman and a powerful kunoichi. She would make any shinobi a fitting bride."

"Oh, come on. Sakura is a sweet girl, and I have heard people talking about her skills, so I'm sure she is an outstanding ninja. However…"

"However?"

Shisui ran a hand through his dark, wavy hair, something Itachi knew his friend did whenever he was troubled or nervous. The older shinobi was obviously struggling to find words to express his thoughts, "She is a little scrawny, ok. And…and flat-chested."

"Scrawny? Flat-chested?" Now, Itachi was really confused. He had recently been on a two man mission with Sakura as his ANBU medic and that was not how he would have described her at all. As a matter of fact, deep down, Itachi was a little envious of Shisui and this opportunity his cousin had, though he would never admit it.

Shisui laid back in the grass with a sigh, cradling the back of his head in his hands and watching the wispy, white clouds make their way across the sky. "I always imagined when I got married, it would be more like what my parents had. What kind of husband will I be if I have no passion for my wife? What kind of life is that?" he wondered out loud.

Itachi understood then the reason for his friend's reluctance. The love and passion that Shisui's parents had for each other was well known among the clan. Right up until they died, the affection they shared was legendary, like an epic love story of old. Of course, their son would seek the same in his own marriage. It still didn't explain his cousin's critique of the pink-haired kunoichi's appearance, unless…"Shisui, when was the last time you've seen or spoken to Sakura?"

His friend shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, maybe three years? At Sasuke's fifteenth birthday party, I think." The warmth of the mid-afternoon sun and hours of sparring worked together to put Shisui into a relaxed, drowsy state. He closed his heavy eyelids, intent on indulging in a rare, lazy moment, and therefore missed the mischievous sparkle that lite up Itachi's eyes.

The Uchiha heir quickly came up with an idea to lift his friend's lagging spirts and give him some much needed 'motivation'. Softly rising to his feet, he put phase one of his plan into action. "Come on, Shisui. We have a mission."

The lounging shinobi cracked open one eye slightly, curiosity coloring his sleepy tone, "A mission?"

Itachi couldn't suppress the grin that spread across his face. "Yes, a _spy_ mission." He knew he had Shisui's interest now, so he reached out a hand and helped his friend to his feet. "We are going to track and observe your potential bride."

* * *

A short while later, Sakura and her temporary team came in through the front gates of the village. Dressed as they were in full ANBU gear, complete with masks, they were not required to sign in with the guard, but sped towards the headquarters of black ops instead. It had been a short but violent mission to take out a group of missing nin turned bandits. None of rouge shinobi had posed much of a challenge by themselves, but the fast pace to and from their hideout and the sheer number of bandits had been exhausting.

Now, all three members of the team needed a shower and some food to recoup. They set a quick pace over the rooftops, eager to be done with this mission. So focused on the finish line, they failed to notice the tail they had picked up after entering the gates. In the exhausted team's defense, the two trackers following them were some of the best of the elite and experts at hiding their presence.

Secure with their knowledge in where the prey was headed, the spies hurried ahead of the team to find the best observation point. They settled on the roof of a plain, nondescript building, lying flat on their stomachs and peering over the edge to get the best view of the walled courtyard below, and waited for their targets to arrive. The team landed in front of the building moments later. In the privacy of enclosed area, the three ANBU could finally remove their cloaks and masks.

Rock Lee threw back his hood to reveal his signature bowl cut. After running a smoothing hand over the dark locks, he turned to his companions, a bright smile on his face. He placed on hand on his hip and raised a triumphant fist. "Excellent battle, my friends. Especially on your part, my beautiful cherry blossom. We should check to see if there is another mission for us and repeat the glory of our fight immediately!"

Neji Hyuga, prodigy of his clan, shot his teammate a weary glance. Lee's enthusiasm could be very exhausting, so Neji's tone was a little sharp when he responded, "I think rest and substance is a more prudent idea at this time." He clipped his mask onto his hip and folded his cloak, before turning to the last shinobi in the group, "Am I right, Sakura?"

A light trickle of laughter came out from underneath the porcelain mask painted with delicate pink petals that trailed down from the eye openings like tears. It was beautiful adorned by someone with great skill in art and with deep affection for the mask's wearer. Itachi recognized it immediately as Sai's work. He cast a quick glance over at his fellow stalker and saw Shisui was leaned ever so slightly forward, attention focused on the scene below, eager for the reveal of the sole kunoichi's face. From the sharp intake of breath that came from his friend, Itachi knew she had removed her mask. He returned his own gaze to the courtyard.

Sakura had thrown back her hood, uncovering the thick, rose-tinted braid that lay along her spine. Her hair had darken from the pale pink of her youth to a richer, deeper color, however her pale green eyes still sparkled with the same glitter they had in earlier years. She removed the concealing cloak, giving the two spying shinobi a look at the womanly curves and perfectly formed breasts that had been hidden in its folds. The black, skin-tight fabric of her ANBU uniform showcased every inch of her fit, tone body.

Shisui just quit breathing at all at the reveal. He activated his Sharingan to record every detail, from the movement of her full lips, as she talked and laugh with her teammates, to every ripple of muscle as she walked towards the front door of headquarters. He memorized the way the rose colored tendrils of her soft hair floated feather-like to frame the sides of her exquisite face. He didn't turn off his bloodline limit until she had disappeared out of view into the building with her companions.

After she was gone, Shisui rolled over onto his back, his shocked face peering up at the blue of the sky. He placed a trembling hand on his chest to try and calm his racing heart. He was torn between the desire to follow her and verify that she was truly the same scrawny kid that had trailed after his baby cousin, and returning to the Uchiha compound to kiss his uncle full on the mouth in gratitude. All the fear and misgivings he had felt when Fugaku first commanded him to woo Sakura flew away like leaves in a strong wind and were replaced with mounting excitement and a growing need that burned in his whole body.

He took several calming breaths and turned his head to stare at Itachi. "She is glorious," he stated simply, his voice filled with awe.

The Uchiha heir just grunted and nodded in agreement before adding, "And deadly. On our last mission together, I was able to assess her skills and found them more than adequate."

Shisui knew how hard it was to impress Itachi, so assumed that Sakura's skills must be great indeed. He closed his eyes to better review the recorded vision of her from minutes before, just to make sure his mind was not playing tricks with him. Never before had he felt so effected by the mere sight of a woman, lustful maybe, but this felt like more. _'Is this what love at first sight feels like?'_ Shisui's eyes flew open at the sudden thought. He was not sure if it was, but he had become determined to find out. "I must win her, Itachi" he stated firmly. His mind was free from further doubt and his goal set clear before him.

Itachi watched the range of emotions flitter across his cousin's face, until it showed only fierce determination. He couldn't hold back the soft chuckle that escaped his mouth. _'Phase one is complete.'_ Itachi thought to himself, _'Now, on to phase two, bringing the lovebirds together.'_ This plan was going to be challenging, he knew, but it should also provide a lot of amusement. The pursuit of Sakura Haruno by Shisui Uchiha was going to be a great deal of fun to watch. What kind of best friend would he be if he didn't help the guy out? And besides, it would afford Itachi a front row seat to the most entertaining shenanigans to happen in this village in quite a long time. He just couldn't wait to see how all of this played out.


	4. Chapter 4

I have to say, writing Shisui, with Itachi as his 'wing man', is the most fun I have had in a while. I would like to think Itachi wouldn't have been such a tragic figure if his best friend had lived. So, in this story, I have left out Danzo and all the evil that went along with that awful bastard, to just portray a happier, fluffier Konoha. I hope everyone is enjoying this story and, as always, a big thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this little tale. On with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 4: The War for the Cherry Blossom Begins

The two Uchiha shinobi stayed on the rooftop of ANBU headquarters for over an hour waiting for Sakura to reappear. Just as Shisui was beginning to squirm with impatience and after several false alarms of other shinobi leaving the building, Sakura reemerged with Neji and Rock Lee in tow. All three had showered and changed, Sakura into her medic uniform and the men into their standard jonin issue. They were conversing about the details of their recently completed mission, comparing notes on their separate reports.

Shisui was contently watching the sway of Sakura's hips as she walked and absorbing the music of her voice and laughter as she chatted away with her friends. Suddenly, a question asked by the soft-spoken Hyuga caused him to stiffen with anger.

Neji had grabbed Sakura's elbow to stop her just short of the wooden gate leading out of the walled courtyard to ask her to accompany himself and Lee for a late lunch. She tilted her pretty face upwards to look into the other shinobi's pale eyes and laughingly agreed as long as, in her words, 'it's not ramen'. Neji tenderly smiled down at the kunoichi and moved his hand from her arm to the small of her back, leading her out onto the street with Lee following close behind. The group paused briefly, looking back towards headquarters with confused looks before shrugging their shoulders and closing the gate behind them.

Shisui was gritting his teeth and releasing an absolutely murderous aura, until a hiss of displeasure from Itachi reminded him to mask his chakra. _How dare that Hyuga upstart touch HIS future wife? And what did he mean by asking her to lunch?_ He wanted to bang his face into the roof tiles in frustration, jealousy eating away at his gut. They stayed hidden until the chakra signatures of the little group were far enough away to allow undetected pursuit. Itachi gave the signal and the two shinobi took off across the rooftops, following at a discreet distance.

* * *

Kakashi was seated on the rooftop of his favorite bakery, reading the advanced copy of _Icha Icha Physicians_. If timing of the book had been different, He would swear Jiraiya had money in the betting pool. The front cover of his new book featured a pink-haired doctor, carrying a large syringe, chasing a ninja with black, wavy hair around an examining table. The detail in the artwork made Kakashi realize that reading the book around Sakura was going to be next to impossible without riling her temper. Just the thought of her reaction caused him to look up from the pages to nervously glance around in search of pink hair.

He didn't see any sign of her, thank goodness, but he did spot a ninja in obnoxious green tights, hiding in the alleyway across the street. Kakashi thought about abandoning his favorite afternoon reading spot to escape any challenges from his 'rival', but Guy's unusual behavior peaked his curiosity. The other ninja appeared to be waiting in ambush stance, his gaze focused down the street. Suddenly, the familiar tinkle of Sakura's laughter drew Kakashi's attention as she rounded the corner, accompanied by Rock Lee and _Neji_. Guy had noticed them as well, because he shot out from his hiding place and approached the group. Several exaggerated body motions and painfully loud declarations later, Guy was dragging an apologizing Lee down the streets towards the training grounds, leaving Neji and Sakura to enter the restaurant across from the bakery, _alone_.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed as he watched the retreating figures _, 'That sneaky bastard!'_ Well, he figured, if Guy could play the part of cupid, he could play his favorite role as 'cock-blocker'. He watched through the front window of the restaurant as Sakura and Neji were seated and given menus. Soft thuds on the bakery's rooftop announced the arrival of two shinobi. Kakashi looked up at the ninjas and returned the nod of greeting Itachi gave him. Shisui's attention was not on the Copy Nin, being focused entirely on the couple displayed in the window across the street. Kakashi watched as they placed their order and, after the waitress left, Neji reached out and lay a hand over Sakura's own in an affectionate gesture. The grating sound of Shisui's teeth being ground together was deafening.

 _'Well, that's enough of that,'_ Kakashi thought as he stood up and made a show of dusting off his pants. "I think I am suddenly, really hungry. What about you guys?" The affirmative 'hn' from both the Uchiha men let him know that he had backup in this particular battle. He made his way to the edge of the rooftop, preparing to leap down, when he remembered something important. "Oi, Shisui, I have something for you from Jiraiya." Kakashi reached into his pouch and pulled out the extra copy of the new _Icha Icha_ , tossing it at the younger shinobi. The Copy Nin took a second to enjoy the blush on Shisui's face when he got a look at the cover artwork and shared a knowing grin with Itachi, before leaping down off the bakery's roof to the street below. He pulled out his own copy and began reading as he crossed the way towards the restaurant, not even bothering to look back to see if the two Uchihas were following.

* * *

Shisui hoped that he wasn't still blushing as they entered the quaint little eating establishment. He never could figure out how Jiraiya stayed gone from the village so much and still seemed to write books based on the secret deviant thoughts of many of its residents. The perverted sage had the amazing ability to put to paper the innermost secret fantasies of the people he portrayed before they even dreamed them for themselves. Either the old man was physic or he could read people better than anyone Shisui knew. Regardless, the Uchiha would have to wait to indulge in the newest _Icha Icha_. He had a lunch date to disrupt.

Neji had removed his hold on Sakura's hand at the approach of her ex-sensei and was wearing a disgruntled look at the unwelcome interruption. From their vantage point near the door, the two Uchiha men watched Sakura greet Kakashi happily as she offered him a chair at the table. She turned in her seat to face the Copy Nin as she peppered him with questions about where he had been and how he was doing. Whatever his response was caused her to laugh lightly, her eyes sparkling with humor, and she smacked his arm playfully. Kakashi had used his knees to trap her legs, essentially keeping her facing him. This would have boiled Shisui's blood, except he knew it was just to keep her attention off the Hyuga.

The waitress arrived at their table, carrying Sakura and Neji's plates. Kakashi made a show of looking around the dining area, a bored expression on his face. He spotted the two Uchihas, pretending he hadn't noticed them before that moment, and waved to invite them over. Sakura looked up from her lunch and turned to see who Kakashi was gesturing to. She hopped out of her seat to give a polite bow to the clan heir.

"How have you been, Itachi? I have not seen you since our last mission together" Sakura began politely, a friendly smile on her face. She couldn't see the other Uchiha behind him.

"I have been well, thank you for asking." Itachi stepped to the side, revealing Shisui behind him. Her eyes widen in recognition. "Sakura, do you remember my cousin…"

"Shisui!" Sakura squealed in delight, throwing her arms around the startled shinobi's neck and bringing him into a tight hug. "Oh wow, it's been years!"

Shisui felt like he had died and gone to heaven, enveloped tightly in this angel's arms. He wrapped his own limbs around her, causing the breasts that were rubbing against his chest to flatten slightly. Her delicious scent filled his nostrils and, even though he knew he shouldn't, he buried in nose into the side of her neck to inhale her fragrance deeper. His eyes were threatening to roll back in his head with the pleasure of it all, so he closed them tight. The embrace only lasted a few seconds, but he knew the memory of it would linger for a long time.

She pulled away a little, running her hands from his neck to his forearms where her grip tightened, as if she was afraid he would get away. He let his hands rest lightly on her waist, not yet ready to fully let go of her. She fixed him with a pretend glare, her lips pouted with playful displeasure, "I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, Shisui. Even Itachi manages to stop by and say hello on occasion." She jerked her head over her shoulder in the Uchiha heir's direction.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart" he said, using the pet name for her that he had utilized when she was a child. Now, in his mind, it had a whole new meaning. "I been busy for a while." She eyed him skeptically. Shisui ran a hand through his hair, nervous under her disbelieving glare. "Really, really busy," he offered lamely.

A smile spread over her face, showing her forgiveness and she took hold of his hand. "Come, sit down with us. You and Itachi, both. I would love to catch up and you can tell me all about what has kept you so _busy_." She dragged him to the table and sat him down in the chair that was empty. She returned to her own seat and, looking down to her plate, noticed her lunch was half gone. She sent Kakashi a very real glare, but he pretended he didn't notice.

Once everyone was seated, Sakura ate what was left of her meal, speaking to each of the men at the table in turn. No one went without her attention for long. After a short while, Neji pushed his own full plate away, his appetite having been lost at Kakashi's initial appearance. He stood and unfolded a few bills to pay for his and Sakura's lunches. He walked around the table and laid a hand on her shoulder, rubbing his thumb along her skin in a loving gesture.

"I have to leave now," he spoke quietly to the kunoichi, a soft smile aimed down at her. "I will see you in the morning for our spar. Training ground six?" The three shinobi still seated, all stiffened with irritation. 'Sparing' could mean the same as foreplay to a ninja. Neji's smile became smug when he witnessed the reaction of the men at the table. Sakura just looked up at him nodding, with an assurance that she would see Neji then and went back to her food. He turned without another word and walked out of the restaurant, glares stabbing his back like kunai.

After a few more minutes of easy-going conversation, Sakura looked at her watch. She let out a gasp of distress, "Sorry, guys. I have to go. I'm due to preform rounds at the hospital in fifteen minutes."

Itachi stood, stopping her before she hurried away, "Sakura, are you busy tomorrow night?"

Shisui's mouth fell open in disbelief. _'Itachi, you bastard!'_ he seethed inwardly.

Sakura eyed the clan heir with curiosity. "No" she answered hesitantly.

"My mother misses your company and would like you to join our family for dinner, around six if that is alright?" Itachi supplied smoothly. His mother had been complaining that she never saw Sakura. It would be killing two birds with one stone, so to speak.

 _'Itachi, you genius!'_ Shisui praised inwardly.

"Sure, that would be great. Your mother is a wonderful cook," Sakura said with a wistful tone. She smiled and waved goodbye to the shinobi at the table and hurried off to work.

Itachi sat back down in his chair and looked at his cousin. "I think it's time we recruited some more allies in this fight" he stated simply, plans for phase two of what would now forever be known as 'The Battle for the Cherry Blossom' racing through his head.

Shisui sighed.

Kakashi just flipped to the next page of his book, nodding in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone. I wanted to give Neji a little screen time so to speak in this chapter. To all my readers that want Sakura to end up with Itachi, sorry, not this time (don't hate me). I do have a good idea for a Sakura/Itachi story though, and will start work on it soon if you guys would like that. That pairing is one of my favorites and I want to do it justice. Let me know what you think. Well back to this story, this chapter has a twist…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 5: A Twist Underneath

Sakura made her way leisurely down the street towards the training grounds, taking time to enjoy the warmth of the early morning sun. Her mood was so light that she even began humming a merry little tune. The village was waking up around her, as it did every morning about this time. Shops were opening their door and goods were being set out on the sidewalk, ready to draw the attention of early shoppers. Shinobi were darting around, either heading to train or off to complete some duty that was required of them.

It was always Sakura's favorite time of the day. The village came alive in a way that reminded her of stretching after a good night's sleep, ready to face the challenges ahead. Oh yeah, things were really going her way right now, for the first time in quite a while.

As she turned down the dirt paths, heading to the field where she was meeting Neji, Sakura took a moment to review the events of the last few days. So far, the plan was going like clockwork, but when dealing with such volatile, intelligent shinobi, one could never be too careful. Complacence could lead to failure and she was too invested to allow herself to fail.

So deep was Sakura in her thoughts, she didn't even notice she had reached Training Ground Six, until Neji's soft greeting woke her from her daze.

"Sakura, Good morning to you."

She smiled back at the reserved ninja and waved a little greeting of her own. Once she had walked right up on him, she lowered her voice and her face took on a slightly mischievous look, "Hello Neji, could you do me a favor?" At his slight nod, she continued, "Could you use you Byakugan to see if he is following me still?"

Neji focused over her shoulder, down the path she had just walked up. The veins on his temple flared as he activated his bloodline limit. His eyes moved in a back and forth motion for a moment as he searched the area behind her. Suddenly, his face curved upwards in a grin, "Yes, he's there. Normally he would be harder to detect, but he seems to be…a little agitated, and that is making him leak more chakra than usual." He deactivated his Byakugan and looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. "What do you want to do, Captain?"

Sakura chuckled at Neji's observation, holding her hands in front of her mouth to muffle the sound. Keeping her voice low so it didn't carry to her 'tail', "I say we take this little meeting to somewhere, _more private_."

They exchanged conspiratorial smirks and separated. After stepping several feet in opposite directions, the two ninja turned to face each other and adopted battle stances, hands up ready to make signs for their first jutsu. The wind whipped through the field, its whistling the only sound to be heard. They both made a quick bob of their heads, the signal to begin. Hands flew through the signs so fast they blurred, and with a faint pop, both shinobi disappeared from the field, one in a burst of leaves and one in a cloud of cherry blossoms. A howl of surprise and frustration echoed through the now empty training ground.

* * *

Sakura and Neji reappeared on the edge of a small lake, just a few miles from the village walls. It was a quiet place, being completely enclosed by the tall trees, which saw few visitors and had become a favorite area for them to meet.

Neji wasted no time checking the surrounding trees for signs that they had been followed. After he assured himself that they were alone, he turned to the kunoichi waiting for confirmation that they were safe to talk. "We got away clean, this time," Neji reassured her, "But after today, he will be much more vigilant."

Sakura couldn't keep in her squeal of delight. She rubbed her palms together, looking exactly like the mastermind she was. "We just have to keep this up a little while longer, Neji. Then, we will both have what we want most." With a deep breath of air, she threw herself down on the edge of the lake's shore. Eyes taking in the beauty of this secluded lake. He quickly joined her, deciding to relax and enjoy the peace as well. They didn't speak for at least fifteen minutes, taking the time to let the quiet settle their thoughts instead.

Finally, Neji turned to the kunoichi next to him, clearing his throat, he spoke the words that had been in his mind for a while, "Thank you for all of this, Sakura. You have no idea what it means to us."

Sakura turned to him with a gentle smile, "You don't have to thank me, Neji. Besides, I am benefiting from this as well, so I should be thanking you for going along with my plan." A small giggle escaped her throat when a memory came to her. "You were perfect yesterday, by the way. Subtle, but totally believable."

Neji laughed out loud. "I was beginning to worry I would end up with a kunai to the back of the head, with the amount of killing intent he was giving out. I would definitely say we got his attention." Grinning madly, Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, isn't this a cozy little scene. Should I be jealous?"

Neji and Sakura turned towards the amused voice of the kunoichi coming out from the shadow of the trees. They stood up quickly, grins on both of their faces at the teasing comment. "Tenten! You finally made it." Sakura gave Tenten a hug and leaned in close to her friend's ear. With a mock whisper she said, "You would be so proud of Neji's acting skills. He was perfect yesterday."

Tenten shot a quick glance at the Hyuga who was standing nearby, blushing. She smiled lovingly at the color spreading on his cheeks, "I knew he could do it." She moved from Sakura's embrace to Neji's. They held onto each other tightly, enjoying one another in a way that wasn't possible under the watchful eyes of the village. The two shinobi pulled away just enough to gaze into the face of the other, eyes shining with hope and love. The lovers turned together to face their friend. "Sakura, I don't know how to thank you for all you are doing for us. If this works…" Tenten's voice began to waver and she looked back up at the Hyuga, his gentle smile gave her the courage to continue, "If this works, Neji and I will finally be able to be together, out in the open. And it's all because of your plan."

Sakura held up her hands as if to ward off the praise directed to her, "We still have a way to go and anything could still happen." Her smiling got wider, "But so far so good. Now, you two need to get out of here. Don't waste this time with me." She made a shooing motion, sending the lovers off, but as they made their way into the trees, she shouted some instruction, "Neji, I will meet you on training grounds six at noon, and Tenten, make sure you roll him around in the dirt good." She let out laugh at the expressions they shot her. "He needs to look like we had a tough _spar_."

After watching them fade into the darkness of the forest, Sakura resumed her seat on the edge of the lake. Alone with her own thoughts, she couldn't help but think about the series of events that lead them to this moment.

Three years ago, when she was just fifteen, Sakura came to the eye-opening realization that she was in love with Shisui Uchiha. It came as quite a shock to her. Sure, they had meet several times before when Sakura had gone with her teammates to the Uchiha district. The young genin had met there often to practice, mainly under the instruction of Sasuke's brother Itachi. Shisui would often crash these sessions, mostly to tease the twelve-year-olds or the clan heir for being roped into the training in the first place. His laughing, carefree personality was so different from his stoic cousins that you couldn't help but be drawn to him.

However, her feelings weren't love, until the night of Sasuke's birthday party. Sakura had taken a moment to herself, away from the festivities, to look upon the family photos that lined the hall of the Uchiha main house. After giggling at the many pictures of Sasuke and Itachi as cute little boys, she came across a photo of an extremely handsome couple that depicted the two gazing lovingly at each other, arms wrapped tightly around one another. The emotion in the scene had brought tears to her eyes and she found she could not look away.

Shisui appeared behind her without a sound, and his gentle murmur made her jump. He informed Sakura that the couple in the picture were his parents, and at her inquiry, told the young kunoichi the story of their love. The wistful expression of his face and voice, touched something deep inside of her. He ended his tale with the admission of his own hope for a love as strong as the couple's when he married one day. By the time he looked down at her with that sad smile and the glimmer of emotional tears in his eyes, Sakura was in love. He had simply ruffled her hair and walked away, leaving her to stare after him in shock from the new found feelings.

Sakura heaved a deep sigh at her reminiscing and laid back in soft grass that grew along the shoreline.

Of course, her affections for Shisui had brought Sakura pain as well. There was no doubt in her mind that the older Uchiha never really saw her at all, except as Sasuke's kunoichi teammate. Unfortunately, she saw him. Yeah, she _saw_ him going off on dangerous missions that she couldn't hope to with her skill level and she _saw_ him as he went about the village, a new woman on his arm every time. Jealousy had reared up in Sakura's chest big time. She became determined to be a strong kunoichi would could go on those missions and to become the only woman on his arm, ever again.

So, Sakura had begun to train like her life depended on it, mostly with the Hokage, but also, with whoever would train her and increase her skills. Her desire to join Shisui on missions had, overtime, transformed in a voyage of self-discover. She no longer wanted to be strong for him, but to prove to herself she could be the strongest kunoichi of her generation.

Once she accomplished that goal for herself, she turned her focus onto becoming the woman on his arm, and that proved more difficult then rising in the ninja ranks of the village. The man was just oblivious to her. She couldn't win his heart because she couldn't even get his attention long enough to try. It was absolutely maddening.

Then, one day about six months earlier, Sakura had come across a crying Tenten on the training grounds. Being pretty close friends, she wasn't going to ignore the sad weapon's master, so Sakura had encouraged the weeping young woman to confide in her.

Sakura found out, to her amazement, that Tenten and Neji were in love. She spent so much time devoted to improving herself, and because her own love life could be considered stalled at best, Sakura had been ignorant of the blossoming feelings between two good friends.

She had informed Sakura that Neji had gone to his clan leader and uncle, Hiashi Hyuga, for permission to court Tenten. His uncle had flatly refused, citing clan policy of marrying Hyuga to another Hyuga to keep bloodlines pure. Hiashi had even gone as far as to order Neji to stay away from Tenten, much to the young lovers' dismay.

Knowing that she, herself, would face similar obstacles, if she ever managed to capture Shisui's attention, Sakura was overcome with sympathy for her friends' plight. Everyone in the village knew that the Hyugas and the Uchihas were both very proud clans that did not easily accept outsiders. If only there was something Sakura could do, and then, inspiration struck. A plan of such subtlety and cunning began to form in her head, and after talking it over with Neji and Tenten, Sakura put her devious plan into motion.

First, she laid the groundwork. Getting Jiraiya to unwittingly play along was easy. All Sakura had to do was look longingly at Shisui out of the window in the Hokage's office during one of his many visits to Tsunade. A few months later, _Icha Icha Physicians_ was born out of the pervert's imagination, and it couldn't have turned out better if Sakura had wrote it herself.

Tsunade took a little more finesse. Sakura began dropping little comments about the troubles of inbreeding in the major clans, making sure to point out all the defects that were sure to arise. The stubbornness of the clan leaders was already well known to the Hokage, as well as their obsessive pride. A few jokes about Fugaku and Hiashi being so competitive and the scheming gleam began to shine bright in Tsunade's eyes. The challenge of getting the close-minded clans to relax their marriage policies, coupled with the desire of a mother to see her only adopted daughter married off and BOOM, the contest was born.

Timing had been critical. All this had to happen while Naruto and Sasuke were out of the village. Sakura knew those two would ruin everything with their over-protective ways, so just a few weeks earlier, she suggested that maybe Tsuande could get a break from training the loud jinchuriki by pawning off the responsibility and sending him to the Leaf's allies in the Sand for a while.

After all the time, effort, and strategizing, the pieces of her plan had been put into place and the players were set in motion. Now, the game for capturing Shisui's love and gaining Neji and Tenten's happiness had begun.

Sakura looked up at the sky, and by the position of the sun, she knew the time to meet up with Neji was near. She pulled herself up off the ground, and after dusting off the grass from her clothes, took off in the direction of the training grounds, hope for the future making her heart feel light.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Sorry this chapter took a few days. I wrote a one-shot, then took a day off. When I sat down to finish this chapter, I noticed that my very large fish tank had sprung a leak. A whole day of draining, a new tank, and one very pissed off Oscar cichlid later, problem solved. It's too early for a lemon, (I like Sakura to be passionate, not promiscuous) but it will come, soon I promise. Thank you everyone for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I work every day on this story and all the attention keeps me on task. On with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 6: Photographs and Memories

After Sakura left the restaurant the day before, Shisui and Itachi returned to Uchiha district. Itachi wanted to speak to his mother, something about her being their 'strongest possible ally'. So, Shisui was left to his own devices. He didn't have a mission to prepare for and he had already sparred earlier in the day, so he would have to entertain himself.

Normally, it would have been a great time to head to his local bar to drink and to charm the ladies gathered there, but Shisui found that the idea didn't entice him at all. His mind was just too full for hollow pursuits, besides, he did have a new book he was eager to read.

He tracked down Kakashi where the older shinobi was perched on a branch in a favorite reading tree. Shisui picked a comfortable spot a few limbs further up and pulled out his copy of _Icha Icha Physicians_ and began to read. This was a habit that the two had begun after their mutual love of the Sannin's literary pursuits had become known. Now, it was a tradition after every new book came out for them to meet here and trade commentary about the novels.

Only a few pages in and he was being subjected to a very naughty exam by a half-naked, pink-haired medic nin, complete with extremely detail illustrations. Absorbed in the story and with a slight blush rising on his cheeks, Shisui read intently. Arousal from the intense portrayal began to rise up inside him. Boy, Jiraiya did have a way with the written word.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose as he began to feel a murderous glare coming from the shinobi lounging in a lower branch. A quick glance down to the Copy Nin, who was alternately staring at the page open before him and then angrily glaring at Shisui, told him that Kakashi won't be thrilled with swapping options about the lusty scenarios involving his ex-student. Deciding that it might be best to beat a hasty retreat, Shisui flickered away from his reading perch.

The sun had started to set behind the horizon, so Shisui headed back to the Uchiha main house. His aunt would have supper ready soon, so he might as well clean up before the family sat down to eat.

He had lived with the Uchiha main family since the death of his parents. The patriarch, along with his wife and children, had taken him in and treated him like another son. For that act of kindness, Shisui would always be grateful, above and beyond the normal clan reverence due their leader. They had taken a broken orphan boy and given him safety and comfort, and allowed him to grow. He had trained alongside of the clan heir, and gained a best friend in the process. He tried to give back to his surrogate family by becoming a prodigy, even among the other, very gifted shinobi of their clan.

Shisui entered the front door of home, calling out a soft hello to any family members inside. His aunt returned his greeting, her gentle voice coming from the kitchen area, as expected. He walked by the wall of photos, pausing to view the photo of his parents. Shaky fingers reached out to stroke the image of his mother's face. He had few memories of the loving smile that was immortalized there. His gaze and touch moved over to the devoted look on his father's face. His love for the woman in his arms was there for anyone to witness. Both of the subjects in the picture were dressed in wedding finery, typical of the Uchiha clan.

"Their love was really a sight to see." Mikoto had come up on silent steps behind him, her focus on the photo. "They never felt the need to hide their feelings like so many others of our clan. They were always on display for everyone to see. I always envied them for that freedom."

Shisui dropped his hand to his side, but his eyes didn't leave the image of his parents. "Whenever I think of romantic love, I think of them." He turned to his aunt with a heavy sigh, "Is it selfish of me to want that devotion in my own life? Or was their love so unique that it is unattainable?"

"For you, Shisui? I can't imagine you settling for anything less. However, their love for each other was not born overnight. Your father had to chase your mother quite a bit before she gave into him." Mikoto chuckled at the memory. She reached out with her hand to touch on the image of the man in the photo, "He was quite the ladies' man when he was young, never staying with one woman for long. Kind of like you, Shisui." She cut a glance at the young man, a smirk on her face. There was no doubt where Itachi had gotten that particular facial expression. Mother and son shared the same wry humor so it was only natural that they would share the outward appearance of it. "One day, everything changed for him."

"What happened?" Shisui encouraged his aunt to continue. He knew she was one of the few people that bore witness to his parents' relationship that would talk about it. A sparkle came into her eye as she pondered his question.

"Your mother is what happened. Oh, they knew of each other for a while but, it's like one day he saw her, I mean really _saw_ her, and he was hooked." Mikoto laughed out loud at the memory. "Of course, she took some convincing that he was a changed man. However, anyone that saw them together could see that he enjoyed every minute of proving himself to her." She turned to observe Shisui, a knowing smirk on her face. "Maybe you can relate to your father more now, hm."

Shisui felt a slight blush come upon his cheeks, so he didn't turn to meet her eye. He had to admit, at least to himself, that seeing Sakura for the first time in so long was like being struck by lightning. He couldn't really explain why, he just knew that it was a different feeling than he was used to. Could this possibly be what happened to his father? If it was, Shisui was willing to ride this thing out to the end. Especially if it had the possibility of ending in the same love as his parents had shared. A smile slide across his face at the thought. "Maybe I can relate, a little."

"Good, now go get cleaned up for supper. It will be ready in an hour." With that, his aunt shooed him off towards his room, a wide smile on her face. She watched him disappear into the back of the house before turning her attention to the picture of her closest friends. With a happy sigh, she ran her fingers over the image of their smiling faces, "I think he is finally going to be ok, guys. She ought to lead him on a merry chase that he won't soon forget." After her whispered confidence, she returned to the kitchen to finish her cooking, plans for the next night swirling around in her mind. Itachi was right to bring her in on this and she was going to have a lot of fun helping those two fall in love.

* * *

Shisui showered the dirt from the day quickly. Seeing that he still had half an hour before he was required to be at the dinner table, he decided to settle on some light reading. He threw himself across the bed and grabbed _Icha Icha Physicians_ off the nightstand, picking up where he had left off earlier. As he read of a friendly spar between the hero and heroine that was swiftly becoming more intimate, Shisui began to imagine the characters' real-life counterparts participating in the same activity.

In his mind's eye, he was holding the pink-haired beauty tightly in his arms. The wind was whistling through the field, rustling the grass around their feet and causing the trees around the edges to moan as they swayed. She was so close to him that her soft hair tickled his cheeks as it whipped in the rush of air. Her delicious scent filled his senses and his body tightened in response, both in his imagination and in reality.

He slide his hands up the sides of her curvy figure until they were resting on both sides of her face. Dark eyes stared intently into brilliant green as he pulled her closer, his lips meeting hers. The sigh that escaped from her was the most exquisite music his ears had ever heard, and he deepened the kiss in response. His tongue explored the wet heat of her mouth, and the pleasure of it made him groan. She increased her grip around his neck in an effort to pull him closer. The harden peaks of her breasts rubbed against his chest through the layers of their clothing. One of his hands left her cheek to run down her arched neck and came to rest on the curve of one mound, his thumb running small circles on the tighten nipple.

She leaned into the pressure, tiny gasps escaping into his mouth. Her tongue became more demanding as it wrestled with his own. His blood was truly on fire, his pulse thundering loudly in his ears. The pleasure in that moment was more intense than anything he could remember. He pulled back to draw in a deep gulp of air, his gaze never leaving her flushed face. She parted her swollen lips, and in a breathy voice whispered, "Neji."

Suddenly, Shisui was no longer the man held in her arms, but an outsider looking in horror at the long-haired Hyuga that had taken his place. He sat straight up in the bed in a shot, panting rapidly, sporting the evidence of his naughty dream, and burning with shock and jealousy.

He had forgotten about the fact that it was not him set to meet Sakura in the morning, but his subconscious had apparently not misplaced that little tidbit. His gut was blazing with anger, as much as his groin was burning with need. Shisui ran his hand through his curly locks in agitation. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't sense the presence that had come down the hall and slung open his door.

"Shisui dear, supper is ready." The sudden appearance of his beloved aunt in the doorway, along with her embarrassed giggle made him painfully aware that the evidence of his daydream was standing out prominently. He used his ninja speed to roll away and hide his shame, which would have worked out great if he had not overshot the edge of the bed and went crashing to the floor. He groaned loudly at the injury the sudden impact with a hard surface had done to his delicate parts. His aunt's giggle turned into full fledge laughter as she disappeared down the hall, telling him to come to dinner when _he had collected himself_.

The damage to Shisui's pride was great. He thought about skipping dinner altogether, but knew the teasing would just be worse if he did. The pain of the fall had gotten rid of his most pressing problem, but it couldn't get rid of the unsettling thoughts of Sakura sparring with Neji Hyuga in the morning. He just couldn't stomach the idea of losing her to the other man.

Determination flared up in him. He would just follow them and make sure nothing happened between them. He was ANBU for god's sake! How hard could it be to track a couple of shinobi who were not even looking for a tail?

His plan to interfere with Sakura's morning spar set in his mind, Shisui picked himself up off the floor and made his way to the dinner table. His bruised ego put aside and chin held high, he went to face the inevitable jibes and jokes of his family for his earlier humiliation.

That night, he dreamed of her. It wasn't the kind of dream Shisui normally had about beautiful women, it had a completely different tone. He saw her as a young girl, enraptured with the picture of his parents. The scene plucked straight out of his memories from three years ago. As he had in the past, Shisui told her again about the love his parents had shared, but when she turned to him this time, she was fully grown. This time, Shisui did not walk away from her at the end of his tale, but gathered Sakura in his arms, mirroring the pose of his parents as they were in the photo. Locked in their embrace, the hall of photographs faded away and the couple found themselves under a blooming cherry tree. The soft, pink petals falling around them in a flurry of color. Feelings of love and passion encircled and filled them with a warm, gentle sensation. Shisui sighed with contentment in his sleep. The dream felt right and good, as if the missing pieces of a puzzle had finally been put into place.


	7. Chapter 7

As I'm sure some of you know, there has been a little problem uploading files recently, so the delay on the last chapter was not ALL my fault. I decided to work on this chapter and get it finished while I wait. Of course, halfway through writing this, Flu struck our household. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I know I am enjoying writing it. Thank you for all the favorites, follows and reviews, I am thrilled with each and every one of them. Well, on with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 7: Info over Tea

Shisui stared in disbelief at the sudden empty training field before him. The last fluttering leaves and petals left after his targets' disappearance seemed to mock him and he just couldn't suppress the howl of exasperation that escaped his gut. He jumped down to the ground and stomped around in a circle of displeasure, pitching a fit that would have made any two year old proud. In his mind, he cursed the two elusive shinobi that had outwitted him and berated his own apparently inept ninja skills. Both of his hands were buried in his hair and he pulled at his dark locks in frustration. After venting his rage for several minutes, he paused to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth in an effort to calm himself. He only allowed his chin to fall to his chest for a moment before his normally, upbeat personality brought it back up high in a gesture of defiance against the setback.

If he couldn't keep watch over Sakura during her spar, he would take this time to learn more about her. Information was vital to the success of a mission, right? Shisui would use this free time to research the likes and dislikes of the pink-haired medic nin that had so tightly grabbed ahold of his attention. Then, he would use that new found knowledge to further his pursuit for her affections. With this new course of action decided on, He left the training grounds to track down some of her closest associates.

Ideally, he would have talked to Sasuke, but his little cousin was with Naruto in Suna, which was either a curse or a blessing, Shisui couldn't decide which. Probably a blessing, if the rumors of Sakura's teammates' obsession with keeping Sakura 'pure' was to be believed. He thought about approaching Kakashi for some intel, but considering the negative vibes the Copy Nin had been giving off yesterday, Shisui figured it might be better to avoid her ex-sensei for the time being. Her current mentor and adopted mother, Tsunade, might be a good source, if he wanted to risk a severe pounding and possible assignment to C-ranked missions for the next year. Shisui shivered at the prospect.

It would seem that the safest option left to him was to seek the council of her best friend, the blond gossip queen, Ino Yamanaka. She could normally be found at her family's flower shop when not out on missions, so Shisui headed there first. Sure enough, the blond kunoichi was sitting behind the counter, looking for all the world to be dying slowly of boredom. He paused to consider the possible negative results of seeking Ino's input. She was the biggest gossip in the village, next to her mother. Shisui didn't really want Sakura to find out that he was questioning people about her, she might find that a little stalker-ish.

Shisui stood outside the Yamanaka family's flower shop, weighing his options, when Ino walked out the front door. She started at the sight of the Uchiha pacing in front of the store.

"Are you okay, Uchiha-san? Can I help you with something?" Ino's pretty features took on a decidedly mischievous look, "Some flowers to smooth over your next conquest, perhaps?"

Shisui colored a little with embarrassment at her insinuation, "No, no, I actually came by to talk to you, Ino. If you have some time, I was wondering if you would have a cup of tea with me."

Ino raised an eyebrow at his request, suspicion clearly written on her face. She was aware of her best friend's feelings for the shinobi and was not eager to engage in anything with Shisui that might be misconstrued by Sakura. "Just what would you need to talk to me about?" she asked, her tone tinged with slight disapproval.

He gritted his teeth at her attitude, but he was out of ready sources for information about Sakura's life. Ino was his best option at the moment and Shisui needed her, so he let a friendly smile spread across his face and widened his eyes to appear as innocent as possible, "I just really need some advice, you know, about..." He ducked his head and adopted the look of a shy boy before whispering, "A girl." Shisui even managed to shuffle his feet in a nervous way, "Everyone says you are the best person to talk to about things like this."

Ino's eyes grew large with surprise and she blushed a little bit at his praise. She was starting to see why so many women fell to his charms, he was quite handsome. Ino just nodded her assent and followed the older shinobi towards the nearby teahouse. At the very least, she figured she could gain some knowledge to pass on to her pink-haired friend/rival.

Shisui lead the blond to a small table and waved to the waitress. He ordered them both a cup of tea, making small talk until their drinks arrived. Once he was fairly certain that their conversation wouldn't be easily overheard, Shisui decided it was best to get straight to point. "Ino, I need your help. I am very interested in pursuing Sakura and could really use your advice on how to proceed."

Ino puffed up like an angry kitten, "I will not help you add _my best friend_ to your list of conquests, Shisui Uchiha. So you can just screw off as far as I am concerned." She made to stand, intent on leaving immediately, but he reached out, gently restraining her arm.

"You misunderstand my intentions, Ino." His eyes plead with her to listen. She stared at him intently, slowly lowering herself back down into the chair, her expression weary.

"Why don't you enlighten me about your objective then, Uchiha-san?"

Shisui took a deep breath, centering himself. "Can I trust you to keep this between us?" He added quickly, "Just for now, at least."

Interest flared in her eyes and she leaned across the table, anxious to hear his juicy secret. She nodded furiously, eager for him to continue.

He leaned closer to her to lessen the possibility of being overheard. "I want to court Sakura, with the intention of marrying her and I need some insight into how to go about winning her heart."

Ino's mouth dropped open and she stared at the shinobi across from her with disbelief. Shock eventually gave way to excitement and a sly smile spread over her features. "Well, if that is the case, I will help you Uchiha-san, but I have to warn you, she won't be set aside like the floozies you have pursued in the past."

"Once I have her in my life, I don't intend on letting her get away, much less setting her aside. I play for keeps." The serious tone of his voice and the determined glitter in his eyes convinced Ino of the truthfulness of his statement.

She inclined her head in acknowledgement of his declaration, "In that case, we have some planning to do, don't we Uchiha?"

Shisui smiled in genuine relief. He had just gained a new ally in the war for his cherry blossom's heart.

* * *

After meeting up with Neji on the training field, Sakura made her way back towards the heart of the village. She was hoping to find Ino and get a little shopping in. A new dress would do wonders for her nervousness about the dinner tonight and if there was anything her best friend excelled at, it was sexy fashion.

She said a quick goodbye to Neji and hurried in the direction of Ino's flower shop. Sakura was surprised to run into the blonde coming out of a nearby teahouse. If she wasn't so distracted by her thoughts about Shisui and the upcoming meal at his house, Sakura would have noted that Ino's eyes were nervously darting back and forth between the pink-haired kunoichi and the interior of the shop.

"Ino, I am so glad I ran into you. I need your help," her voice had the pleading, whiny sound of desperate need to it. Sakura threw her arms around her friend in affectionate greeting.

"Apparently, my expertise is right popular today," Ino mumbled under her breath. At Sakura's confused expression, Ino just waved off her friend's unspoken question and threw an arm around her shoulder, hurrying the kunoichi away from the teahouse door, "Nothing, don't worry about it. What can I do for you, Forehead?"

"I have a dinner to attend at the Uchiha main house tonight and I need to look absolutely _fabulous_." Sakura put on her best puppy dog face for her best friend, "Will you help me pick out the perfect dress, please?"

Ino spared a quick glance over her shoulder, just in time to spot Shisui sneaking out of the shop and hurrying away, not wanting to be spotted meeting clandestinely with his love interest's best friend. When Sakura noticed that Ino's gaze was focused behind them, she turned to see what had the blonde's attention.

"Of course I will lend you my fashion sense, Forehead. Come on, we have shopping to do." Ino grabbed Sakura's hand, dragging her down the street, effectively stopping her from catching sight of the fleeing shinobi. Arm in arm, the two kunoichi happily made their way towards the nearest dress shop.

* * *

When Sakura arrived at her apartment several hours later, she was the proud owner of, not one, but three new dresses. Ino had insisted that she needed more 'weapons in her arsenal' then she currently had. All the outfits were chosen to flatter her lithe figure and compliment her coloring. Sakura just hoped they would be enough to draw Shisui's eye. Her confidence in herself was a lot higher than it had been when she was a young teenager, but she had also spent the last couple of years observing the parade of beautiful women that had come in and out of his life. So, Sakura was really counting on the flattering, sexy dresses to give her a much needed boost.

Sakura hung up her new clothes, with the exception of the one she intended to wear to dinner, in the safety of her closet. Her selection for tonight, she laid across the bed, along with a matching set of undergarments. She had given herself plenty of time to get ready, really wanting to put in the extra effort on her appearance. Not just for Shisui, but for all of the head Uchiha family. Sasuke and Itachi were important friends and teammates to her and Mikoto had always treated Sakura like the daughter she never had. Even Fugaku, for all his uptight behavior, had followed her career with interest and was even known to compliment Sakura for her hard-earned skills. So, out of respect for all of them, she wanted to appear in the best possible light.

Sakura turned the knob in her shower to a very hot setting, filling the small bathroom with steam. She took her time stripping off her soiled ninja gear and tossing it into the corner to be picked up later. Stepping into the scalding stream of water, she flinch away for a second, but then eased into the relaxing heat. She let the water beat down on the tension in her shoulders before her head leaned back to rinse away the dust of the day. She lathered up her pink strands with a favorite, strawberry-scented shampoo, using her slender fingers to massage along her scalp.

Her mind drifted to the memory of the day before. Under the guise of a friendly hug, Sakura had finally been able to hold the love of life in her arms for the first time. Something she had ached to do since she was fifteen. She knew it was a risk to throw her arms around the older shinobi's neck in such a blatant show of familiarity, but the reward of having him encircle her in his embrace, even if it was just for a moment, was worth it. Sakura couldn't be sure, but it seemed Shisui had even inhaled deeply, almost like he enjoyed taking in her scent.

Sakura shivered in delight at the thought. She knew she shouldn't get ahead of herself, but couldn't help the bloom of hope deep inside at the possibility that she had caught his interest. Maybe her elaborate plan was too underhanded, and could backfire on her terribly, however, Sakura was desperate at this point. Watching him go out on dangerous missions and returning to the arms of woman after, faceless woman, it was driving her mad. She just wanted a shot at showing him what a meaningful relationship, with someone that loved him, could be like, and if it didn't work out, well, at least she gave it her best effort and could go on without regret.

With a sense of determination, Sakura hurriedly rinsed her body and shut off the shower. She grabbed a soft, mint colored towel from the shelf and dried the water droplets from her skin and hair. As she entered her bedroom, she glanced at the clock to make sure she still had plenty of time.

She took time to apply a small amount of makeup, just enough to enhance her natural beauty. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, with curling tendrils falling down to frame her face and tickle the skin on her neck. The dress was her favorite out of all her new purchases. It was made with a deep green silk that slithered along her body without being tight. The halter top style exposed her delicate shoulders and invited gentle kisses along the smooth skin, at least, that was what Sakura was hoping.

After sliding the dress into place, Sakura turned in a little circle in front of the floor-length mirror on her bedroom wall, enjoying how the silky fabric clung to her slender curves. Ino had outdone herself with this selection and Sakura knew she owed her friend one for pushing this choice. She did one more quick check on her hair and makeup before grabbing up a small black purse off her dresser. The clock on the nightstand displayed five-thirty, just enough time to make it to the Uchiha compound by six.

With a spring in her step, Sakura hurried out of the bedroom, cutting off lights as she went. She wrapped a black lace shawl around her bare shoulders and, with one quick glance to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, reached for the knob on her apartment door.

A firm knock startled her, freezing her hand. Sakura wasn't expecting anyone. A moan left her mouth, surely fate couldn't be so cruel as to have her summoned to the hospital or on a mission right now. She hung her head for a second and then lifted it, a serious expression on her face. She turned the knob and yanked the door open, figuring that she might as well deal with this delay quickly.

Sakura's mouth fell open in shock. There, standing in the hallway outside her apartment, was Shisui Uchiha. He had his hand held up as if he had been about to knock again. For a moment he stood there, unsure what to do, before he ran his raised hand through the wavy locks of his hair, a sheepish smile spreading across his handsome face.

"Hey, Sakura. I came to walk you to dinner."


	8. Chapter 8

Please excuse the time it took me to get this out. I am so sorry to make everyone wait. I did read over this kinda quickly so please forgive any errors. This was originally going to be part of the last chapter but it grew out of proportion, so I split it up. Now that I'm over the plague, aka the flu, I will be uploading faster (I hope). Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed. I enjoy every one of them. On with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 8: Dinner with the Uchihas

Shisui was doing his best to not let his eyes bug right out of their sockets when he first saw Sakura, and it was difficult. She was absolutely beautiful, dressed in that silky, green dress and with her mouth agape at the sight of him.

She recovered from her shock quickly, closing her mouth and giving him a stunning smile. "Hello, Shisui. This is a surprise," she said as she locked and closed the door behind her.

"A pleasant one, I hope," Shisui quipped lightly as he offered her his arm.

Sakura ducked her head down shyly at his gallant gesture, a faint blush staining her cheeks a pretty rose color that closely matched her hair. He knew at the moment, he had never seen anything more adorable. His smile grew larger.

"Yes, a very pleasant one, but you didn't have to come all this way to escort me." Sakura linked her arm through his and they leisurely walked together from her apartment. He held open the door leading out of the building for her before replacing her hand on his arm and covering it with his own.

"Well, what kind of ninja would I be, if I didn't take on such an important mission as escorting a beautiful princess to the dragon's castle?" He teased her lightly, causing her to laugh at his flattery.

They made their way down the streets of the village, chatting and laughing at each other's jokes. Shisui amused her with humorous stories from some of his missions and Sakura wowed him with the details of her training and rise in the ninja ranks. Her accomplishments were truly impressive and he found his pride swelled at the idea that this lovely, powerful kunoichi might someday be his partner in life.

He couldn't help but activate his Sharingan just to record the way she looked, her head tilted back in laughter at his antidotes and her green eyes twinkling with amusement. His heart beat faster when she snuggled closer to his side, rubbing her cheek against his upper arm. Shisui wondered at the warm tightness in his chest, but decided the feeling was actually quite pleasant.

The long walk to the Uchiha district seemed to be only minutes, and before they knew it, they were in front of the main house.

Shisui was reluctant to go in because it meant their time alone would end, but he knew his aunt had worked hard on dinner and would not appreciate him spiriting Sakura away. So, he opened the front door for her and gestured for her to proceed him inside. He called out a greeting to the family members inside, announcing their arrival.

Mikoto stuck her head out of the kitchen, spoon still in her hand, "Sakura, honey. How nice it is to see you. I know you are busy, but, you should really take some time to come and visit." Her cheerful tone softened the reprimand.

"I apologize for upsetting you, Mikoto-sama." Sakura gave a bow of respect to the Uchiha matriarch. The older woman smiled in understanding and disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Shall we go into the tea room for some refreshment?" Shisui put his hand on the small of Sakura's back, intending to lead her down the hall, but failed to make note of the unusually bright shine on the wood floors. Sakura's feet slipped right out from under her, causing her to fall backwards up against him. Shisui tried to steel himself to catch her, but his footing was lost on the slippery flooring and they both went down in a tumble of limbs. He landed hard on his backside, with Sakura coming down hard, right on his lap.

"Watch the floor kids, I just polished in there" Mikoto warned, a little late, from the kitchen. A muffled giggle followed, making Shisui suspicious of his aunt's vigorous cleaning methods.

His attention was immediately brought back to the squirming kunoichi in his lap. Sakura was trying to regain her feet and failing, her buttocks grinding into Shisui's abused groin. Trapped between the pain and pleasure, a moan escaped his mouth, causing Sakura to freeze. He had placed his hands on her hips to steady her, and his grip tightened to hold her still in his lap.

Shisui was tempted to allow her to continue wriggling, with his hands guiding the motion, but knew that could get embarrassing really fast. Seeing only one way to escape the over-polished section of the floor, he encircled her waist with his arms and shuffled along the slippery patch on his rear. The action of his hips rubbed his groin against her buttocks, making his eyes roll back in his head. Thankfully, Sakura was faced in the opposite direction and missed the expression on his face as he slide them to safety.

Finally, he reached a less polished section of floor and helped her gain her feet before tentatively rising himself. Sakura shot an embarrassed thank you over her shoulder and hurried away in the direction of the tea room. Shisui headed in the direction of the kitchen and, sending a disapproving glare at his aunt, retrieved the ready tray with cups and a kettle of tea. Mikoto was doing her best to look innocent of any wrong doing, but Shisui wasn't buying it. If the Uchiha matriarch was willing to go so far as to set up such a juvenile trap in the front hallway, he worried what she had in store for the rest of the night. With one more hard glare at his aunt's back, he hurried out of the room with the drinks.

When Shisui entered the tea room, he was immediately entranced. Sakura had opened the shoji screen leading out to the backyard and was leaned against the door frame, gazing out at the garden beyond. Standing in profile, she had a relaxed expression of inner reflection, with her arms loosely crossed across her chest.

Shisui took a moment to study the pink-haired beauty in front of him. Her slender and tone body was brilliantly displayed by the clingy, green silk of her dress. She looked almost fragile and flawless, like a porcelain doll. A soft sigh escaped her full, pink lips and she turned her head towards him. The look in her vibrant green eyes pinned him to the spot with their intensity, and Shisui found himself frozen in place. The rest of the world seemed to fade away as they stared at each other, energy flowing from one to the other.

"Sakura, honey, you must taste this sauce I made for the tempura. I think I have outdone myself." Mikoto's sudden presence caused the two younger shinobi to jump and the strange connection was broken amid blushes and guilty looks. The Uchiha matriarch seemed oblivious to the vibe in the room and hurried to Sakura carrying a bowl in her hands. Just as she was about to hand the younger woman a spoon, the normally graceful Mikoto tripped and the sticky, red sauce splattered down the front of Sakura's silk dress.

All three occupants of the room let out a gasp of dismay. Mikoto was the first to jump into action, "Sakura, oh no, I am so sorry. Come with me quickly dear, silk stains so easily. Let's get that rinsed out before it sets." She pushed the stunned Sakura out of the room, disappearing into the back, private area of the house and leaving Shisui standing alone, mouth agape and tea tray forgotten in his grip.

Itachi came into the tea room, "Oh good, the tea is ready." He took a cup from the tray and sat down at the low table in the center of the room. After taking a sip and savoring the flavor, his eyes cut up to the frozen form of his cousin, "Aren't you going to join me?" Shisui didn't reply, but sat down heavily, causing the porcelain china to rattle on the tray when it hit the table. Itachi raised an eyebrow as he took in his cousin's bewildered expression. "Something wrong?" he asked, an amused tilt to his voice.

"I think I'm in big trouble," Shisui mumbled.

* * *

By the time Sakura emerged from the back of the house dressed in a dark blue yukata that was embossed with the Uchiha clan symbol, Fugaku had already arrived and dinner was being set up at the family's dining room table. At first glance, it appeared to be one of Mikoto's outfits, due to the quality and decorations of the Uchiha fan symbol, but, if one looked a little closer, the yukata was obviously in Sakura's exact size. Despite the matriarch's calm, innocent expression, Shisui had a feeling the whole 'accident' that ruined Sakura's dress, wasn't really accidental. It made him shiver at his aunt's deviousness and admire her strategic abilities.

There was no doubt that seeing the beautiful, pink-haired kunoichi dressed in the trappings of his clan was doing strange things to him. Shisui had to fight not to stare at her all through the meal, his eyes sliding back to her despite his best efforts. Never had he experienced this level of nervousness around a woman. Normally, he was quite charming to the ladies, his out-going personality made him naturally flirtatious, but, tonight, he could barely get a word out of his mouth without stuttering slightly every time her brilliant, jade eyes turned towards him. If he didn't get ahold of himself, Shisui was sure that the blush staining his cheeks was going to become permanent.

In contrast to his obvious and awkward discomfort, Sakura seemed completely at ease, conversing with the family with a comfort born of familiarity. She politely complimented the matriarch's superb cooking skills, answered Fugaku's pointed questions about her progress in ANBU intelligently, and laughed softly at Itachi's humorous stories, that were usually at Shisui expense. It was like she had always belonged there, at this table and among this family. Shisui couldn't help but admire how well she fit in. It just cemented the growing feeling in his gut that she was the one for him.

Suddenly, the scene from his earlier dream flashed through his mind. The image of Neji Hyuga holding Sakura in his arms tormented him and Shisui's gut twisted in painful knots at the wave of jealousy that slammed into him, full force. His teeth grinded together and his fist clenched tight. The murderous aura he was giving off caught the attention of everyone at the table. The sudden absence of conversation made Shisui aware that all eyes were now focused on him.

He gave a weary chuckle and ran his hand through his wavy locks, "Sorry, was thinking about my last mission." Shisui looked away from the disbelieving faces around the table and focused his attention down onto the remains of his meal. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. In all of his twenty-six years, he had never felt so much like an untried teenage boy, not even when he was one.

Shisui shoved a bite of food in his mouth, sneaking a quick peek at Sakura's face. She was looking at him, a concerned expression on her face. He shot her a grin to let her know everything was okay. Her eyes traveled over his features one more time, and after deciding he was truly okay, she returned his smile with one of her own. She discretely shoved at his side with her elbow teasingly and he returned the gesture with a poke to her ribs, causing her to laugh lightly.

Fugaku watched the two's playful behavior with a smug smile of his own. Things seemed to be progressing between Shisui and the Hokage's apprentice. He shot a pleased glance towards his wife, and he knew for the twinkle in her eyes that she saw it too. Oh yes, if things keep going on this path, that bet was as good as won. _'In your face, Hiashi Hyuga!'_ Fugaku crowed to himself.

* * *

Sometime later, after dinner was over, the whole family was standing on the front porch to see Sakura off. She was still wearing the lovely yukata that Mikoto had 'loaned' her, after the Uchiha matriarch insisted on baring the cost of having the green silk dress cleaned. Sakura bowed to the clan leader, thanking him again for allowing to her come and dine with the family. The proud patriarch responded with an uncharacteristic wave of his hand and a cheerful smile, declaring that she was 'welcome anytime'.

Mikoto grabbed Shisui and whispered in his ear for a moment before announcing, "It is much too dark for you to walk home alone, Sakura." The older woman than shoved her nephew hard in the back, causing him to stumble forward. "Shisui will escort you home, dear." With a quick smile, she grabbed her husband and son by the arm and dragged them swiftly through the front door. With a cheerful goodbye thrown over her shoulder, Mikoto slammed the portal shut, leaving a speechless Sakura and Shisui on the porch, alone in the dark.

Recovering first, Shisui turned to face the bemused kunoichi at his side. "Well, it appears we have been dismissed" he said with a laugh. He walked down the steps and peered up at the starry sky. "The night is beautiful and the moon is almost full. Would you like to take the long path, down past the lake?"

Sakura watched him, admiring the way the stars reflected in the darken pools of his eyes. Her heart pounded at the idea of a moonlit walk along the shore with the man she had loved for so long. It felt like a dream come true and she wondered if, at any moment, her alarm was going to bring this night to a screeching halt right before the good part.

He turned his face away from the sky and looked at her, waiting for her response. Sakura didn't trust her voice at that moment, so answered with a wide smile and enthusiastic nod of her head. His face spread into a pleased grin and he reached out his hand to her.

"Shall we, my lady?"

Sakura place her hand in his, heartbeat racing as his fingers tightened on her own. Shisui lead her down the walkway, heading towards the path to the lake. His own heart beating fast with excitement. As they walked along in companionable silence, he maintained his grip on her hand. He had no intention of ever letting go.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope everyone liked that last entry. I was thinking our heroes needed a little one on one time in this chapter. I will try not to let weeks go by before uploading chapters again. I read stories on here all the time and know how frustrating it is to wait for a new installment. Sorry for any mistakes, I do proofread before uploading, but sometimes they get past me. Thank you to everyone that reviews, follows, and favorites. I read every notification and review with a glad, happy heart. On with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 9: A Walk in the Moonlight

Shisui and Sakura walked along the pebbled path to the song of cicadas. Hands entwined, they strolled slowly towards the lake, situated in the heart of the Uchiha district. They didn't speak, but just enjoyed each other's company in comfortable silence. The lanterns that hung on strings between the homes and shops lit the path with a soft, romantic glow. It was a perfect setting for a walk under the stars, just like a young girl's dream of time spent with her lover.

Sakura watched her companion out of the corner of her eye. The moonlight painted the dark curls of his hair with sliver strokes of color, and with every pass under a lantern, she got a quick glimpse of the relaxed and content look upon his handsome face. Her heart beat furiously with excitement, and she was sure that he could feel its pulse through their joined hands. The thought brought a slight blush to her cheeks and she was grateful for the dark of the night to hide it. All the work, planning, and manipulations that went into her quest for his heart culminated in this moment, yet all she could think about was the warmth of his hand gripping her own.

Their steady footsteps took them away from the lighted paths of the district, away from the soft glow of the lanterns and the gaze of curious clan members marking the two shinobi's progress, until they finally came to a halt on the edge of the lake at the heart of the Uchiha compound.

Shisui looked down at the kunoichi at his side, and with a flirty grin, inquired softly, "Would you like to sit awhile and enjoy this view?"

Sakura answered him with a glowing smile and enthusiastic nod of her head. He used his grip on her hand to help her lower herself into a kneeling position on the soft grass along the bank. She released his hand to smooth the fabric of her yukata around her folded legs while he took a more relaxed position next to her, sitting with his legs outstretched before him and leaning back on his elbows. His lazy posture gave him a perfect view of her stunning profile while keeping his intense perusal of her hidden in the shadows.

He watched as her fingers rubbed at the embordered symbol of his family that adorned the edge of the cuffs on the sleeves of the yukata. Shisui wondered at possible cause of the wistful look on her face as she traced the red and white fan emblem. Did he dare to hope that it might have something to do with him?

Sakura's gaze lifted from her sleeve and focused out onto the expanse of the darkened lake. The moon was full above them and its reflection shone on the surface of the water like a mirror.

The night air had become slightly cool, making the heat from his nearness all the more electric to her. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath that carried with it Shisui's distinctly male scent. How many times had she dreamed of a moment just like this one? Sakura couldn't even begin to count, but none of her youthful fantasies came close to the excitement she felt right now, in this real moment by his side, alone under the stars by a beautiful lake.

Shisui, who had been the seducer of dozens of women, found himself at a loss on how to approach this one tiny, pink-haired kunoichi. He could swear his throat had closed up on all the smooth words he had used in the past, rendering him speechless in her presence. To make matters worse, his _hands_ were sweating. No woman, or enemy nin for that matter, had ever made him so nervous.

He knew this opportunity, in this romantic setting under the moonlight, was too good to waste, and here he was, acting like an untried youth working up the courage to steal his first kiss. Itachi would be rolling in the grass laughing if he knew.

The very real possibility of his cousin actually hiding in the shadows to reveal in Shisui's discomfort, caused him to sit up straight and pulse out his chakra, just to check. He even activated his Sharingan to scan the area as well, with Itachi one could never be too careful.

Finding no one nearby, Shisui let out a sigh of relief, and shut off his Sharingan. Mustering up his courage, he returned his gaze to Sakura. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the expression on her face, eyes closed and a small, content smile. Fancy pick-up lines were not good enough for her, he would give her only truth.

"I am glad I got to spend time with you again, Sakura. It feels like it is long overdue," he told her simply.

Sakura opened her eyes and turned to face him, the smile spread wider. "I feel the same way, Shisui." She looked away shyly, "While dinner with your family was nice, I am happier that we got this opportunity to catch up, alone." Her cheeks colored prettily at her soft-spoken confession.

"Yeah, it was nice," he agreed, "But, this is a much nicer way to spend an evening." He slid closer to her, bending his knees so he could prop his arms upon them. They were now touching along one whole side, warmth shared between them. The embarrassment he suffered during the family dinner was worth this time alone with her in his mind, so he was grateful for it.

The contact made her pulse beat a furious rhythm. Sakura nervously began rubbing the embroidery on her cuff again. "Maybe it won't take three years before we have dinner together again," she said, her tone allowing in a hint of her disappointment at his neglect. She kept her face turned away, so he wouldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"It's my hope that we could spend more time getting to know each other better. I would really like to find out more about the grown-up Sakura." Shisui had leaned in closer to her, his breath caressing her bare neck as he spoke, causing the soft, white skin to prickle with goosebumps.

Sakura whipped her head around in response to the sensation, putting their lips just bare inches apart. "And just what would you like to learn about _'grown-up Sakura'_ , Shisui?" she asked him breathlessly.

Shisui inched forward, his lips brushing against her own as he answered, "I'd like to start with how she tastes."

She gasped at the bluntness of his words and he took the moment of her surprise to move in and close the distance between them. The gentle pressure of his lips was a question and the soft sigh and tilt of her head was his answer. In response, he deepened the kiss and seized her shoulders in his grip, pulling her flush up against his chest.

He nibbled her lower lip and followed the gentle bites with a tentative stroke of his tongue, coaxing her to open to him fully, and, with the barest whimper, she did. His hands slid from her shoulders to rest on her back, holding her even tighter to him as he explored the taste of her mouth.

Desire exploded in his gut and Shisui moaned at the immense power of it. So strong were the emotions he was feeling, the intensity of them caused his eyes to bleed dark red, recording the moment with picture perfect clarity.

Inside of his lust-fogged mind, Shisui began to see images of possibilities: serving her breakfast in bed, holding her hand as they walked down a crowded street, and kissing her under a blooming cherry tree. All these loving moments, he wanted with her and no one else. Of this, he was now more certain than ever.

Sakura moaned softly into his mouth and Shisui growled in response, pulling her into his lap. He gripped the back of her neck with one of his hands and slide the other down her back to rest on the curve of her buttocks. Her own arms wrapped around his broad shoulders as her desire for him flamed up, threating to burn her from the inside. Their lips never left each other even for breath, they just opened wider as they shared the same air and returned to the kiss with all haste.

Her fingers moved up to run through his dark curls, tugging slightly in her excitement. He slowly began to lower her down to the soft grass, positioning his body over hers.

"Shisui Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, the Hokage requires both of you in her office immediately."

Shisui froze at the interruption still holding Sakura in his arms, suspended inches from the ground. He released her lips to glare at the ANBU shinobi. His Sharingan twirled and morphed with his anger. He slowly lifted Sakura back up into a sitting position, never removing his rage-filled gaze from the intruder.

"We will be right there," Shisui spat out between clenched teeth. The masked messenger shifted back and forth on his feet, uncomfortable to have drawn such a powerful shinobi's ire. The ANBU finally gave a short bow and disappeared, no doubt glad to be away from Shisui of the Body Flicker.

Sakura scrambled quickly out of Shisui's lap and stood up. She wouldn't look him in the face. She stuttered out, "Well, I need to go change…so… I will leave first." She took several hurried steps away before throwing a squeak of a goodbye over her shoulder and disappearing in a cloud of cherry blossoms.

Shisui was left alone, sitting on the shore of the lake. His mouth left agape, caught trying to come up with the words to halt her hasty escape, and his hand outstretched in its vain effort to grab ahold of her before she could leave him.

With a howl of frustration, he threw himself down on his back and lay there, staring up at the star-filled sky. He placed a hand on his chest over his racing heart, attempting to calm it while he worked to catch his breath. Shisui had never felt that amount of desire for any woman before, ever. All of his previous experiences paled in comparison to the few minutes of bliss that he found holding Sakura in his arms.

The speed at which she ran from him was worrisome and caused doubt to creep in. Shisui groaned, covering his face with both hands in an attempt to blot out the memory of her fleeing. Unfortunately, with his Sharingan active at the time, there was no escaping the crystal clarity of his recall.

What if his lustful behavior gave her the wrong idea and that is why she fled? He wanted to take his time and show her that she was special to him. Prove to her that his past bad behavior was behind him, that his intentions toward her were honorable. Instead, he had molested her while practically in sight of rest of his clan.

He got anger at himself for the horrendous lack of restraint, slamming a fist to the ground beside him. From the flustered, shamed look on her face as she left, Shisui knew that his pursuit of her had just gotten even more difficult and he had only himself to blame.

With one more outcry of frustration, Shisui leapt to his feet. Duty called him to the Hokage's office and matters of the heart had to put on the back burner for now. Shoulders slumped in defeat, he made his way home for his gear before heading to the Hokage's Tower.

* * *

Tsunade eyed the shinobi slouched in the chair in front of her desk. Her face was set in a firm expression, speaking loudly to the seriousness of her request. "So, you understand that this second part of your mission is to be completely top secret and you are not to speak to anyone, especially your teammates, of your observations. At the completion of this mission, you will report your findings only to me."

The ninja gave a slow nod. The tightening of his lips was the only outward sign of his displeasure.

The Hokage didn't care about his feelings on the matter, only his compliance. "Any small interaction could be telling, so be extra vigilant. Remember, I want you to report EVERY detail, EVERY word, and EVERY action. Understood?"

The ninja nodded his understanding of the orders a second time. Tsuande extended out two rolled scrolls toward him and he reluctantly reached for them, eyeing the rolled parchments with a wary expression.

It took all of her effort not to let the sly smile spread across her face. _'A little insider information before placing my own bet is definitely in order here,'_ she reasoned to herself. A mischievous chuckle threatened to bubble up, but the continued presence of the shinobi in her office made her cough to cover it up. "Dismissed!" the Hokage barked, returning her attention to the paperwork on her desk.

With a heavy sigh, the shinobi turned to leave with a quick roll of his eyes and mumbling to himself.

"Troublesome."


	10. Chapter 10

Hope everyone liked the last chapter. I want to start to heat things up between our heroes. I loved all the reviews everyone has given this story so far. It does wonders to feel apricated. Favorites and Follows are just as great to me. Well, let's continue with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 10: Lovers on a Mission

Itachi watched in amusement as the pink-haired medic fled his cousin after the summons from the Hokage came. Shisui had been right to worry about his hidden presence spying from the shadows, but the Uchiha heir wasn't keeping watch purely for future teasing materiel, no, he was to report all happenings back to his mother without delay.

It had been a close call when Shisui had scanned the area earlier and Itachi had to use all his ninja skills to avoid being detected. Shisui was a genius shinobi after all.

He had no doubt his mother would be pleased when she heard about that kiss, but the interruption and Sakura's haste to leave could be seen as a setback. However, the fact that both had been called at the same time could mean a possible mission together and _that_ would make the Uchiha matriarch happy indeed.

Itachi watched as Shisui threw himself down and cried out his frustrations. A woman running from him was something his best friend didn't have to deal with often. The heir snorted with laughter at his best friend's expense. It would be a good thing, in his opinion, if this lady didn't just fall into Shisui's arms so easily.

He didn't leave his hiding place until his cousin had picked himself up and left the area headed for home. Itachi didn't follow him, but speed off in another direction, towards the Hokage's tower. Once there, he tapped softy on the window of Tsunade's office for permission to enter. At her irritated wave, he eased over the sill, closing the window behind him.

Tsunade looked up from the scrolls on her desk and pinned the stoic shinobi with a withering glare, "What do you want, Uchiha? I'm busy."

Itachi took a few careful steps closer to the edge of the Hokage's desk, pulling money from a hidden pocket, "Five hundred ryo on Shisui."

The blonde leader's eyes got wide and she hopped up to her feet, "Wait, what do you know Itachi?"

He just gave her his best knowing smirk and bowed, disappearing immediately after in a cloud of crow feathers. Itachi had another powerful woman that he had to report to this night, and he was quite anxious to fill his mother in.

* * *

Sakura entered her apartment in a huff, slamming the door shut behind her. How stupid could she be? All the work and planning to make Shisui notice her, view her as something special, and she had thrown herself at him like all those other loose women that had come and gone from his life.

Despite her ire, Sakura took special care removing the yukata. She folded it gingerly and placed it safely in the closet, taking a moment to run her fingers over the fan symbol that graced the back of the garment. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed the door and turned towards the ANBU gear laid out in readiness on the bed.

She worked through her turbulent emotions as she donned the elite ninja gear. Self-doubt had no place in missions. Emotional turmoil got people killed, so the anger Sakura had at herself would have to be put away. Kami willing, there would be time to deal with all her feelings for Shisui once they both returned.

Her fingers worked her pink tresses into a tight braid, wrapping the tight rope of hair around itself until it was a secure bun at top her head. Just like loose locks, feelings that were not held tight could be used against a ninja in deadly ways. As an ANBU, it was important to transform into an emotionless weapon of the village.

When the porcelain mask, decorated with pink petals falling like tears, went into place, Sakura was gone and only the elite ninja, the Weeping Blossom, remained. The kunoichi stood in front of the full-length mirror as she pulled up the hood of her cloak, covering her signature pink hair. She studied her appearance for a moment, checking for any flaws, before bringing her hands up to preform hand signs. She disappeared out of the cheery bedroom in a cloud of sakura petals.

* * *

Shisui entered the main residence grumbling under his breath and stomping his feet in his ire. He didn't stop to speak to any of his family, instead going straight to his room. He pulled out his ANBU gear from its place hidden in the closet.

The memory of that fantastic kiss swirled around in his head, along with the image of Sakura's troubled look as she fled the lake's shore. Shisui cursed his lack of control in the situation. What if he had scared off the first woman that invoked such strong emotion in his heart? He had wanted to take his time and court Sakura, not jump her at the first opportunity.

Shisui sat on the edge of the bed, fingers going through the motion of fastening his armor without thought. He had donned this gear so many countless times that it no longer required his attention. Finally, his mask was the only thing he had left to put in place. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface, painted to imitate the face of a crow. Dwelling on his failures just wasn't in Shisui's nature, so he pushed those thoughts away as he raised the mask into place.

He stood quickly and made his way out of the bedroom, pausing only once in the hallway at the picture of his parents. Raising tentative fingers to trace the images of his mother and father, Shisui said a silent prayer for their protection and guidance. The comfort of their spirits seemed to swell around him, giving him strength.

He lowered his hand from the picture, his focus restored and determination burning in his chest. Now was not the time for doubt and fear, duty to home and village called. Shisui turned away from the smiling image of his parents and headed out the front door into the darkness of the night.

* * *

Neji stood in a small clearing in the center of gardens situated behind the main house of the Hyuga family. He had always found the quiet, fragrant space to be the best place when he wanted to practice his sword forms. It gave the shinobi the privacy to center himself, away from the scrutinizing gaze of his uncle and clan.

He swung his blade down in an arc in front of him, power in the strike. His thoughts were in turmoil, but his sword work showed no sign of his inner strife. As he moved the blade into a classic blocking posture, it was Tenten's face in his mind's eye, not fighting.

Neji had a lot riding on Sakura's plan. His future and the love of his life were completely dependent on the pink-haired kunoichi's ability to change the stubborn Hyuga's patriarch's way of thinking and Neji was not used to relying on others to secure his own happiness.

With a graceful twirl and an upwards strike, Neji envisioned slicing through the doubt and fear trying to find a place in his heart. He would believe in his friend and not allow negativity to cloud his thoughts. He relaxed into a rested stance and slid the sword into its scabbard. He had found his center and peace of mind had followed. The strength of his belief brought him peace. He and Tenten would be together in the end, it was fate.

The pulse of another's chakra tingled Neji's senses. He recognized it as the lifeforce of a fellow ANBU. He turned to acknowledge the messenger, "Yes?"

"The Hokage requires your presence immediately."

Neji nodded and, without another word, left the garden to enter the house. He quickly geared up and left the Hyuga compound to hurry to the Hokage Tower. His mind sharp and focused as the blade secured to his back.

* * *

Tsunade didn't even glance up from the scroll in front of her when Shisui flickered into her office. She just kept reading and making notes where needed when Sakura appeared next to him in a flurry of petals. Both shinobi were silent and standing stiff at attention as the Hokage ignored their presence.

Shisui could feel the heat from the kunoichi at his side. Standing there, waiting for Tsunade to acknowledge them, he had nothing else to focus on but the way his skin puckered with the electricity of Sakura's presence so close to him. The scribbling of the Hokage's pen and the pounding of his heart joined together to echo loudly in his ears. He almost sighed with relief at the soft knocking on the door to the office. Anything to ease the tension was welcome in Shisui's mind.

However, the identity of the ninja entering the room and standing on Sakura's other side insured a quick death to Shisui's relief. There was no mistaking the chakra signature of Neji Hyuga. Shisui ground his teeth together as a wave of jealousy washed away his calm.

Tsunade set down her pen and looked up at the three shinobi standing at attention on the other side of her desk. "Now that you are all here, I have a mission for you," she began, folding her hands in front of her face. "A group of rouge nin, formerly under Orochimaru's control, have formed a criminal gang and imbedded themselves in the village of Leeds, just over the border in the Land of Sound." She slid a rough map across the surface of the desk towards Shisui.

He picked up the paper, memorizing its content, before handing it over to Sakura. Tsunade waited until the map had passed to all the awaiting shinobi and then continued with the debriefing, "As you already know, Sound has no hidden village after the death of Orochimaru. It is the belief of our spies in the area, that this group, under the leadership of a nin named Shogo Kakura, intend to change that and make Leeds into a new, hidden village for Sound." She pulled a photo of the man from a folder and placed it down on the surface of the desk.

"Kakura's righthand man is a Sound nin by the name of Gin Makishima," Tsunade informed them as she placed a second picture next to the first. She tapped a finger on the faces in the photos, "Both men are S-class ninja and should be considered highly dangerous. These men must be taken out at all costs." She paused to let the order sink in, "The rest of the group is comprised of jonin level or lower but must be eliminated as well."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, waiting for the ANBU shinobi to study the images of the two men. This mission was more complicated then a simple assassination. "I need to know more about this group before you take out the leaders. What is its purpose? Who is helping them? That kind of thing. I need you to blend in with the villagers of Leeds and collect all the information you can. Collect any documents and such about their operation. The Leaf will have to justify invading Sound, so proof of the group's wrong doings will be helpful if the other Kages demand an explanation."

The Hokage reached into a drawer and withdrew three scrolls. She handed one to each shinobi in turn. "These are the details of the mission. Crow, you will lead the team and be responsible for taking out Shogo Kakura when the time is right. Blossom, you will be tasked with information gathering by seduction of the right-hand man, Gin Makishima, and you will be responsible for his elimination. Hawk, information gathering and support."

Shisui stared at the scroll in disbelief, his mind swimming at the orders from the Hokage. He couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "Tsunade-sama, you want Sak.., I mean, Blossom to _seduce_ an S-class nin?"

He knew he shouldn't question his leader's orders, but the need to protect Sakura swelled in his chest and pushed out common sense.

Tsunade pinned the Uchiha with a withering glare, "Are you questioning my orders, or are you questioning Blossom's ability to do _her job_ , Crow?"

Sakura stiffened next to him at the implication. Shisui had no choice but swallow his misgivings and answer, "Neither, Hokage-sama."

"Good, now that we understand each other," Tsunade made it clear that Shisui was the recipient of that barb, "You will join a fourth team member at the village gates in two hours. Leave immediately after. It should take three days to get to Leeds. You have two weeks to gather information, one day to take out the targets, and then three days to return. The mission should take three weeks total. Be careful and watch each other's backs. I expect everyone of you to return safely." She let her gaze linger for a moment on her adopted daughter. It was never easy to send a loved one into danger. Tsunade hardened her features before curtly dismissing the three shinobi.

They bowed low to their leader and took their leave. Once outside of the Hokage's office, Neji hurried off in the direction of the Hyuga compound, leaving Shisui and Sakura standing alone together.

Shisui felt the need to explain his outburst to the obviously angry kunoichi next to him. He reached out, grabbing a firm hold of her elbow before she could leave. "Blossom, I.."

The emotionless mask of weeping pink petals turned to face him. Shisui suddenly hated the anonymity and impersonal feel of being hidden by pieces of porcelain, so reached up and forcefully removed his mask, exposing the emotions shown on his face. He reached up and moved her own mask away from her features, exposing the grim, irate tightness of her mouth and the glitter of frustration in her green eyes. He took a step closer to her, placing a hand on her cheek and rubbing his thumb on her soft skin in a soothing gesture.

His voice was low and gruff, "Sakura, I didn't mean to imply in front of the Hokage that I didn't believe in your skills." Her eyes widen and the pinch around her mouth softened, instead she looked a little wary, but waited silently for him to continue, so he did, "I don't doubt _you_ at all. Only myself where you are concerned."

Sakura really looked confused at his softly spoken confession. Shaking her head, she admitted to him, "I don't understand what you mean by that, Shisui."

He let go of her elbow and circled her waist with his arm, pulling her closer to him. Shisui leaned his face down till his lips hovered just inches from her trembling mouth. "I am not sure how to explain it to you, Sakura, except to say that the thought of you in danger…" He exhaled his breath and it brushed across her face, causing her whole body to shiver with want. "The thought of you in danger makes me crazy," he said in a husky whisper.

Sakura parted her lips to reply but Shisui didn't give her the chance. He covered her mouth with his own, silencing whatever words she had intended to speak. All that escaped her was a needy whimper that caused him to tighten his embrace. His tongue invaded her mouth and Sakura returned his ardor with equal passion.

They stayed locked together this way until the soft pad of approaching footfalls invaded Shisui's senses. He ripped his mouth away from hers, gulping in air. He took a few steps backwards, needing some space between them to collect himself. Never taking his eyes off her flushed face, Shisui slid his mask back into place, hiding his passion from the her gaze. "We will revisit this after the mission, Sakura," he promised in a breathy voice, and before she could stop him, he flickered away, leaving her alone in the hallway outside of the Hokage's office.

Shizune rounded the corner on her way with another stack of paperwork for Tsunade's review. She came to halt at the sight of a very flustered Sakura blocking the entryway to the Hokage's office. She was immediately concerned for her friend, "Are you alright, Sakura? What's happened?"

Sakura took a deep, cleansing breath and covered her blushing cheeks with the cold, porcelain mask before turning towards the older shinobi. "I'm fine, Shizune. Nothing to worry about," she said reassuringly. Sakura made the hand signs to poof away quickly, hoping her friend wouldn't notice the trembling in her fingers, and disappeared from the hallway.

Shizune was left to stare at empty space and wonder at the cause of Sakura's unusual discomfort.


	11. Chapter 11

Just wanted to give everyone that has favorited, followed, and reviewed this story a big thank you. I read every single notification about this story with a glad and happy heart. Reviews are my fuel and every follow reminds me to work on the next chapter ASAP! I really enjoy writing this story and wish I could get it out faster. The next few chapters are about Shisui and Sakura's mission and I am super excited about it. I just hope I can get my notes and thoughts out to you readers in a cohesive and thoughtful way. Well, on with the story….

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 11: Feelings Hidden Behind a Mask

Shikamaru Nara arrived at the village gates ahead of the rest of the team. He made sure he was early, so he could take a few minutes to collect his thoughts before leaving on this mission. He sat, leaned up against a nearby tree trunk, and slide his mask to the side and placed a cigarette in his mouth. After lighting it, Shikamaru inhaled deeply and slowly blew out the smoke, watching it rise towards the starlit sky. His quick mind reviewed the special orders the Hokage had given him earlier.

The reasons for his side mission were suspect at best. Shikamaru felt like he was being dragged into one of Tsunade's crazy schemes or, maybe, one of her numerous, unwise wagers that usually involved the shinobi of the village. Considering the ninja he was supposed to watch, he didn't feel like he would be looking for any signs of treason and the Hokage had made it clear she wanted to know about they interacted with each other.

Shikamaru exhaled again, blowing smoke rings into the air. There was no doubt in his mind that this mission was going to be troublesome. He just hoped that whatever was behind Tsunade's interest didn't make it more dangerous.

The soft sound of footfalls drew Shikamaru's attention. He snuffed out the cigarette and replaced his mask but didn't bother to get up from his relaxed position against the tree. Despite being in full ANBU gear, the pink hair gave away the identity of the approaching shinobi. Since they were still waiting for the arrival of two more team members, Shikamaru didn't feel the need to give away his resting place just yet.

Sakura set down her bag and took the spare time to double check its contents. The sharp scent of cigarette smoke told her that the fourth member of the team was lazing behind a nearby tree. She had tried to convince her friend to give up the bad habit but had finally dropped the debate, understanding that it was just Shikamaru's way of dealing with stress. She was just glad that being a medic meant she could counteract most of the damage done by his coping mechanism.

She turned her focus back to the contents of her bag, which was heavier than usual due to her part in the mission. Seduction assignments required more 'specialized' gear and added to the normal burden of her pack. She had decided to buy some of the things she would need in the village they were traveling to. Her task to get close to and seduce the righthand man of a criminal organization was made even more difficult by the fact that the man she loves was her captain on this mission.

Sakura wasn't concerned about losing her innocence on this mission. She had done dozens just like it before and had never had to go to that extreme to complete them. She had powerful genjutsu to call upon that had not failed to protect her in the past, however, having Shisui as leader on this mission could cause problems. He was an Uchiha after all, and experience with the over-protectiveness of men of that clan had taught Sakura to expect the worse. After the first time Sasuke had been her escort on one such assignment, his behavior was so bad that Tsunade had to make sure he was not even aware of any future ones that Sakura was being sent on. The Hokage had begun to refer to them as 'medical herb retrieval' when in the presence of her overly protective teammates.

Once satisfied that her bag was as in order as she could make it, Sakura fastened the closing straps down tightly and slung the pack into place on her back, taking time to secure it in place for the travel ahead. Now all that was left to do was wait for the missing members of the team.

She didn't have long of a wait because Neji came stalking out of the shadows, making a beeline towards her.

He grasped her elbow and leaned in close to her ear to avoid anyone overhearing him, "Can we talk for a minute?" Sakura nodded, knowing something must be bothering the Hyuga for him to approach her so intently. He used his hold on her arm to maneuver her into the shadows that he had come from only moments before.

Once he was satisfied that they were far enough away that a passerby wouldn't take notice of them, Neji slid his mask up onto the top of his head and ran his hand over his face in an uncharacteristic gesture of aggravation. Sakura uncovered her own face to demonstrate to that she was giving him her full attention. "What is it, Neji?"

"My uncle is demanding an update on our ' _relationship_ ' and has made it clear that he is unhappy with the amount of time I am devoting to my pursuit of your hand" Neji informed her through gritted teeth. "He gave me several suggestions for hurrying things along that I will not insult you with."

Sakura understood the immense pressure Neji must be under. Having several friends in prominent positions of the powerful clans, she was aware of the burdens they were subjected to by the politics of their leaders. The knowledge that her plan, while ultimately for his benefit, was causing Neji more stress than he was normally subjected to, caused a pang of guilt to tighten in her chest.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, "When we get back from this mission, I will just have to let you take me out on date." She smiled at him when he raised his gaze from the ground to look at her with an expression of relief and gratefulness. "Maybe a trip to the spa, out of town and away from the obligations surrounding us in the village. And, besides," Sakura's smile became a conspiring grin and she gave him a quick wink, "It wouldn't be unheard of if I invited a friend or two. You know, other _girls_ to gossip with."

Neji immediately got her point and returned her grin. Sakura's ability to turn a bad situation into an opportunity never failed to impress him. "Thanks, Blossom. I look forward to it."

"If you two are done with this little _romantic interlude_ , then maybe we can get back to our duty and get on with our mission."

The cold, hard voice coming from the shadows startled both shinobi, and Sakura's hand jerked away from Neji's shoulder with the quickness of a child caught reaching into the forbidden cookie jar. They jumped apart as the terrifying image of an enraged ANBU captain stalked out of the darkness, the bright red flare of an activated Sharingan glowing from the eye openings of his mask. The intensity of his black aura made his figure seem to tower over them, choking them with its power.

Neji covered his confusion at Shisui's fury by pulling his hawk mask back into place and standing stiffly at attention. Sakura just stared in horror at the swirling tomoes that gave evidence to the churning emotions of their owner. She knew that coming upon her and Neji having such a cozy meeting would give the Uchiha the wrong impression and she didn't have the time or privacy at this moment to correct his false assumptions, however, the weight of his displeasure made her want to plead for forgiveness right there and then.

Sakura quickly pulled her mask down to cover the guilty blush on her cheeks. Just how much of her and Neji's conversation Shisui had overheard was a mystery, but it was clear that the Uchiha was not happy at their proximity to one another. She lowered her gaze to the ground, unable to continue to meet Shisui's scrutiny, and mumbled a quiet, "Yes, captain."

Gone was Shisui's normal carefree, happy-go-lucky personality, replaced with this intense, dangerous shinobi that invoked fear in all around him. He glared at the kunoichi for another moment, ignoring her companion all together, before pushing in between them, heading for the open gates. He paused only a second to snarl in the direction of a nearby tree, "You can join us at any time, Stag. That is, if you are done with your cigarette."

Shikamaru, realizing his hiding place was compromised, came out from around the trunk of the tree and joined a stunned Sakura and Neji. Once all three of the younger shinobi had gathered together, Shisui turned around to face them, "Now that we are all here, let's go over our travel plans. We will proceed towards the village of Leeds, silently and in single file, until dawn. Hawk, you will take point. Blossom, you will bring up the rear. Any questions?" When nobody said anything, he nodded sharply, "Good, let's move out."

Neji shot into the trees heading in a Northwestern direction, followed by the team captain. Shikamaru grumbled a little under his breath, but quickly fell in behind Shisui, leaving a bewildered Sakura to take up position in the rear of the group.

* * *

For hours, during the dead of the night, the four shinobi traveled the familiar trees of their home at a breakneck speed and without a word passing between them. It was a good thing they were still within friendly territory, because the killing intent coming off their captain in waves had not let up at all during their travels.

Shikamaru couldn't understand the need for such haste. They had been allotted three days to get to Leeds, but if they keep up this pace, it would only take two. He knew the driving force was their captain, who had even made use of the Body Flicker technique to push their point man into a quicker speed on several occasions. What he didn't know was, why? It was obvious that the Uchiha was in a less than stellar mood, but, what Neji had done to provoke this level of _'forceful encouragement'_ , Shikamaru couldn't comprehend.

He was beginning to believe that Tsunade had left out some important details when she gave him this little extra assignment. Details that were vital to Shikamaru's ability to fully grasp the situation that he had been tasked to observe and analyze. He made a mental note to remind the Hokage of how important having all of the facts was for him to give a complete analyst, but, for now, it was taking all of his efforts just to keep up the pace set by his sadistic team leader.

Shikamaru glanced behind him to where Sakura was bringing up the rear of this death march. He could tell her mood was extremely subdued, and not just from exhaustion. She had been giving off a dampened vibe since leaving the Leaf Village, and the group's intense pace had done nothing to lighten it. The Nara heir knew that whatever was causing the problem with this team, the pink-haired kunoichi was at the center of it.

This thought just reinforced the belief that Shikamaru had always found to be true: that women, in general, were troublesome.

Looking forward again, Shikamaru was relieved to note the lightening of the night sky as the first signs of dawn broke upon it. The gentle splashes of pink, orange, and yellow brought the promise of rest and reprieve. The group had plans to stop at an ANBU safe place to rest before continuing to their destination and he was looking forward to some down time to contemplate all the interactions that he had observed between his team so far.

Up ahead, Shisui finally gave the signal for the group to come to a halt. They landed in a secluded clearing, all of them showing signs of weariness and exhaustion. Without a word, their captain walked over to a well-hidden box and opened the lid, pulling out ration packs. He passed them out to each member of the team with a quick, terse order to eat and get some rest before taking his own and disappearing into trees to keep watch over the camp.

Shikamaru walked over to a nearby fallen tree and flopped down on the ground. Stretching out his tired legs before him, he groaned out loud as the muscles released some of the pent-up tension. Once he had gotten as comfortable as could on the hard ground, Shikamaru opened the rations and began nibbling on the tasteless protein bar found within.

He took the quiet moment to observe his teammates still in the clearing. Neji had found a spot to sit, leaned against a tree, and was unenthusiastically devouring his own meal, weariness covering him like a lead blanket. Sakura was standing in the center of the clearing, looking from the clutched ration pack in her hand to the trees that their captain had disappeared into, a saddened expression pulling her beautiful features into a deep frown.

Shikamaru watched as she sighed loudly and turned to exchange a long look with Neji. It was obvious that the two shared something between them that the Nara was not yet aware of. Shikamaru's eyes followed her as she made her way to patch of soft grass. She put the ration pack into a pouch on her uniform before lying down and closing her eyes, deciding to sleep instead of eating.

Shikamaru folded the food wrapper in his hands and stowed it away in his pack, not wanting to leave any evidence of their presence here. He cast a quick glance into the canopy where Shisui was crouched, almost completely hidden among the branches and leaves, watching over their group from the shadows. From this angle, Shikamaru could tell the Uchiha's gaze was focused on the sleeping kunoichi.

The Nara slid down into a more prone position and closed his own eyes shut. He would need more rest to sort through all his companions' unusual behaviors and he had three weeks to ponder this out. The whole situation was a puzzle and Shikamaru loved a good puzzle.

Even though this mission was looking like it would indeed be right troublesome, at least it would be interesting as well.

With that conclusion, Shikamaru fell into a light sleep. The slight smile that spread across his face was, thankfully, hidden from the others' view by a porcelain mask.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for time it took me to get this chapter out. I am really pleased with how well this arc of my story is coming along. I hope everyone reading along will like it as well. I love reading the reviews that some of you have so kindly left for this story. It's like getting a present every time a notification comes. Thank you everyone for all the support you have given me for this fiction. Well, on with the story….

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 12: Lipstick, a Pretty Dress, and a Well-Hidden Blade

The second day of travel was pretty much a repeat of the first. An increasingly weary Neji led the team with Shisui on his heels the whole run and a subdued Sakura brought up the rear. Shikamaru would have found the situation amusing, if it wasn't for the burning in his abused leg muscles.

The pace was punishing, but no one dared say anything to their captain for fear of drawing his intense ire onto themselves.

So, it was no surprise to anyone when the team landed just outside of the village of Leeds, late on the second day. Shisui gave the signal for the others to make camp with no fire and disappeared to secure the perimeter of the clearing.

Sakura let her pack fall to the ground with a relieved grunt. It was heavier then she would normally carry due to fact that she had needed civilian garments for her part of the mission. She opened the flap and retrieved the food packs stashed in there before leaving last night's camp. After handing them off to her exhausted teammates, she collapsed on the ground in between them, clutching her own ration in her hand. She was too tired to want to eat it but knew the energy it would provide was sorely needed.

Shikamaru took the quiet moment to observe his companions. Sakura and Neji were leaned against one another, both slumped in their mutual weariness, but the contact between them seemed to indicate a friendly comfort more so than sexual awareness. They had not exchanged any secret glances or clandestine touches that Shikamaru had observed and the Hokage had implied might be present.

As a matter of fact, other than the quick exchange before leaving Konoha, the two had not spoken to each other at all. Not that their captain would have allowed it.

Shikamaru leaned back against the fallen tree the group was resting next to. He folded one arm behind his head and looked up at the sky where it peeked through the forest canopy. He leisurely nibbled at the protein bar Sakura had given him as he considered the behavior of their absent captain, Shisui.

The Nara had been on ANBU missions with the Uchiha many times in the past. Shikamaru had observed during these previous missions that Shisui's carefree, happy personality was confined to the relatively safety of their home. While out of the village, when on assignment, Shisui was the epitome of a serious, deadly, and dedicated ninja of the Leaf.

Even taking Shisui's duality into account, Shikamaru couldn't explain the intensity of the Uchiha's behavior on this mission. _'He seems…angry. No, not angry, pissed off or enraged would be a better description,'_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

He popped the last bite of protein bar in his mouth, adding the free hand to the first one cushioning his neck and stretching his legs out in front of him. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, hoping to catch a small nap. He would mull over the strange behaviors of his teammates and the Hokage's unusual orders after he had gotten some rest. Thinking on such things while tired was, well, troublesome.

A weight fell into the crook of Shikamaru's arm, causing him to crack one open. A head of soft, pink hair was nestled next to him. Sakura had fallen asleep, her food ration unopened and still clutched tightly in her hand. The soft puffs of her breath tickled his armpit.

Shikamaru smiled gently down at his friend. He knew the furious pace of the trip had taken a toll on the kunoichi, who spent just as much time working in the hospital as she did in the field. The down time that most shinobi received in between assignments was almost nonexistent for Sakura.

He shot a quick glance over at Neji, who was curled up against the fallen log and faced away from them. Shikamaru slide one arm from behind his neck to curl around the sleeping form of the kunoichi and pulled her more snuggly against his side. Their shared body heat would make the chill of the night air more bearable. His eyes slid closed and his body began to relax again. Sleep had begun to blur the edges of his senses as Shikamaru was lulled by Sakura's warmth and the gentle sounds of the night playing around them like a lullaby.

A dark aura with deadly intent flared Shikamaru's shinobi instincts to sudden awareness, blowing away the haze of slumber. His eyes shot open, scanning the tree line for possible danger. A kunai was clenched in his free hand, at the ready. He eased the sleeping kunoichi gently to the ground, so as not to disturb her, and moved into a protective crouch in front of his teammates. His gaze continuously searched the darkness until, finally, a form emerged from the flickering shadows.

Shikamaru's grip tightened on the handle of his blade and his muscles tensed in readiness for action as the figure slinked closer. Above him in the sky, the moon peered out from behind an unseen cloud and cast a soft glow through the leaves of the trees. The light glinted off the scarlet in the intruder's eyes, increasing the eeriness of the blood-red gaze of the Sharingan.

With a sigh of relief, Shikamaru lowered his weapon and relaxed his stance as Shisui moved further out of the shadows.

The Uchiha's intense gaze flickered back and forth between Shikamaru and the kunoichi sleeping on the ground before settling on the Nara heir.

"Stag, take first watch," Shisui ordered tersely, "Wake Hawk in two hours."

Shikamaru nodded his understanding and quickly disappeared into the surrounding forest.

Shisui watched him leave before turning his attention to his other teammates, asleep on the ground. After a few minutes, he sighed deeply in frustration, rubbing his hands over his face and willing his Sharingan to deactivate. The rage at seeing Sakura cradled in the Nara's arms was slowly easing off. The tight grip anger had placed on his chest was releasing his ability to take a deep breath, and so he took several to calm himself.

Once he gained a measure of control over his rolling emotions, Shisui walked over to the spot that Shikamaru had just vacated and sat down. He reached out and collected the sleeping kunoichi into his arms, settling her gently down into his lap. Using one arm, he snuggled her into his chest. Shisui used his free hand to brush away a few stray, pink hairs from Sakura's cheek. He pulled her closer to his body until he could feel the soft puffs of her breath on the bare skin of his neck.

Shisui buried his nose in the soft tendrils of her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. The intensity of his feelings caused his eyes to activate and he used the opportunity to scrutinize her face, setting every detail into his memory like a picture. When he had memorized all her features that could be seen in the dappled light of the full moon, he closed his eyes and clutched her tighter in his embrace.

Sakura squirmed in her sleep at the added pressure until she found a comfortable spot and settled.

The warmth of her body against him and the peaceful serenity of the clearing lulled Shisui from his turbulent thoughts and into a state of rest. He was unaware of the eyes in the treetops that watched every detail of his handling of Sakura.

Shikamaru, from his perch in the trees, watched as Shisui cradled Sakura in his arms and had seen the tender look that had crossed his captain's face while looking down at the sleeping kunoichi. The way the Uchiha's emotions swung from anger to tenderness was different than his normal behavior while on a mission, and Shikamaru had seen the older shinobi around the village, woman on arm, but, never with that kind of loving emotion on his face.

This was the kind of 'unusual behavior' the Hokage had told him to watch for, the Nara was sure of it. He turned his attention away from his resting teammates and out into the moon-dappled trees of the forest. Something about the turbulence of Shisui's emotions weighted heavy on Shikamaru's mind. As he kept a close watch for danger, he couldn't help his thoughts from wandering.

He thought back over the files on the Uchiha clan that he had read through. They were a secretive family for sure, but over the years, the village had managed to keep some records on the them, files collected and stored, hidden deep within the library of the Hokage. Shikamaru had gained access to these records during the course of his work in the Hokage's office and couldn't resist browsing through them.

Most of the information Shikamaru already knew through his own observations, however, one scroll had been particularly interesting.

It had been primarily about Madara Uchiha after the formation of Konoha. It had detailed accounts of the clan leader's fall and possible reasons behind his decent into madness. The scroll had spoken about the emotional instability of the Uchiha family. How intense love or hate drove many of the proud clan to break down mentally. The condition was so common in the family that it even had a name.

 _The Uchiha Curse of Madness._

Shikamaru suppressed a shudder. The thought of a shinobi as powerful as Shisui Uchiha falling under the grip of his family's curse was enough to fill anyone's heart with fear, and Shikamaru was no exception.

He turned his gaze back down to the sleeping trio on the ground. Tsunade's orders to keep an eye on his fellow teammates during this mission had just taken a darker turn in Shikamaru's mind. He heaved a deep sigh. The next few weeks were threatening to become very troublesome.

* * *

The first rays of the sunrise painted the clearing in soft colors of pink, purple, and gold. The light spread across the soft grass as the sun climbed over the horizon into the sky. Birds flittered around in the branches of the trees overhead, singing to each other, creating a unique song that drifted through the misty morning air.

Sakura stirred in her makeshift bed of grass and fallen leaves. The brightness of the light streaming through the branches caused her lids to flutter, giving her eyes time to adjust. She sat up and looked around the clearing, taking note of the still sleeping figures of Shikamaru and Neji laying close by. She stood and walked over to where her bag had been dropped the night before, trying to be as quiet as possible to let the others rest for a little while longer. She removed a canteen and a scrap of cloth from her backpack and crept silently away into the trees.

After pouring a small amount of water on the cloth, Sakura rubbed away the grime that had settled on her face during the night. It helped wake her up and made her more aware, which was a big help since she was far from a morning person. She took a swig from the canteen, swishing it around in her mouth and spitting it onto the ground. She then drank down the rest of the contents to relieve the dryness in her throat. Water hit her empty stomach, reminding Sakura that last night's rations had gone uneaten.

She returned to the clearing just as Shikamaru and Neji were waking up. The three teammates exchanged mumbled 'good mornings' and went about cleaning up any signs of their temporary campsite. Sakura located her ration bar on the ground near the spot she had woken up in and made quick work of wolfing it down.

Once they had everything cleaned up, they all sat down upon a log to wait for their missing captain to make an appearance. They didn't have long to wait.

Just as the sun had risen completely over the edge of the horizon, Shisui flickered into the middle of the clearing, right in front of the three ninjas sitting bunched together for warmth in the chill of the morning.

He was in his full ANBU gear, mask firmly in place. This was a clear indication to the others that the mission had now truly begun in earnest.

"I have scouted around the village and located the rogue's base. I think it best if Blossom and Stag enter the town, posing as siblings, and secure two rooms at an inn called, The Burning Lamp. Hawk and I will continue with surveillance of the surrounding area and everyone will meet up in Stag's room after dark to go over strategies. Understood?" Shisui waited for the rest of the team to nod in agreement before continuing, "Blossom, you will have to disguise your hair but not with a henge. There are too many high-level nins in the group who could possibly see through it."

"I already thought of that and have come prepared, captain" Sakura assured him. She reached into her bag and withdrew an auburn colored wig, made with real hair. Shisui took note of it and nodded his approval.

"Good. Remember your cover story. Two siblings traveling to a nearby town to meet up with their merchant father."

Sakura and Shikamaru dug through their packs, withdrawing civilian, travel yukatas and disappeared into the tree line to change. Neji simply worked on tightening the pieces of his ANBU armor and slide his porcelain mask into place. He moved to stand slightly behind Shisui to indicate he was ready to leave at his captain's convenience.

Shikamaru came out first, dressed in his civilian attire and with his hair down from its signature ponytail. It was really all the disguise he needed. He was unusually eager to begin this mission. The sooner they started, the quicker it was over. The vibe from his captain was more serious and stable this morning, much to the Nara's relief. This was the Shisui Uchiha that he was used to seeing, mission and goal-oriented, not angry or emotional.

While waiting for their last teammate to change, Shisui took a moment to double check all his weapon stashes. He was moving some extra kunai into one of the many pouches on his uniform when a soft rustle made him look up. He froze at the vision before him.

Sakura came out from behind a nearby tree, fully dressed in her disguise. The simple, apple green yukata clung to her womanly curves like a second skin and matched the color of her eyes. Auburn hair had been wrapped into a loose bun on the back of her head and secured with two hair sticks of a matching shade. She was absolutely stunning.

Shisui slowly walked over to stand in front of the kunoichi, stopping only a few inches from her. The red of his Sharingan flared from the eyeholes of his mask as he raised a hand, capturing a tendril of red locks that framed the side of her face. As he gently twisted the hair in his fingers, his knuckles rubbed her flushed cheek.

The loving touch made Sakura's breath hitched and she lifted her gaze to meet his.

"It's beautiful, but I think I still prefer pink," Shisui said in a husky whisper. With that, his fingers released the lock of hair, letting it slide out of his grasp. Without another word, he swiftly turned and with a quick motion to Neji to follow, he left the clearing.

Shikamaru picked up his pack, slipping it onto his back. He then grabbed Sakura's pack firmly in his left hand. He walked over to where Sakura was standing, frozen in place with her eyes fixed on the spot that the other two shinobi had disappeared from the clearing.

"Are you ready?" He asked her softly.

Sakura started at the sound of his voice but collected herself swiftly. She looked up at Shikamaru and nodded to indicate her readiness. The two left the clearing, headed in the direction of the nearby village at a relaxed pace.

It wasn't long before they reached the dirt road that lead to town. Ten minutes of travel and the first building came into sight. As the two disguised shinobi entered the village, the morning bustle of the citizens of Leeds had begun in earnest. So Shikamaru and Sakura were able to blend in with the crowds with no problem and little chance of drawing unwanted attention.

They took their time strolling down the street, making note of stores and businesses that lined the main thoroughfare. Before long, a dingy sign depicting a lite lantern indicated they had arrived at the inn. It was obvious why the captain had chosen this place for their base. Just across from it was the only bar in town. It was closed for the morning, but by nighttime, there was no doubt it would be filled with the very rogue nin they had come here to find.

Shikamaru place a hand on Sakura's back and gently steered her through the front door of the inn.

The foyer was small, with only a few hard chairs to sit in and a front desk with a middle-aged man seated behind it. The inn keeper was dirty and unkept, but the room was clean, despite showing wear.

Shikamaru walked up to the desk. "Two rooms, please."

The man looked up from the book in his hands, _Icha Icha Physicians_ , much to Sakura's chagrin, and eyeballed Shikamaru irritably. He opened a drawer and withdrew two keys, slapping them down on the surface of the desk with a grunt and returned to his porn.

Shikamaru grabbed up the keys and gave the rude innkeeper a grumbled "Thank you" before turning back to his partner. He handed Sakura one of the keys and they headed up the nearby staircase to find their assigned rooms.

Thankfully the rooms were right next to each other and on the top floor. Like the front entry, they were clean, but the furniture was worn and the covers on the beds were threadbare.

After a quick check for anything out of the ordinary, Sakura tossed the pack that Shikamaru had handed her before heading to his own room onto the bed. She threw herself down next to the bag and stared up at the dingy ceiling for a few minutes. She was still weary from the hard pace of travel the last few days and would have napped for a little while, except her thoughts were racing too fast to allow for any rest.

Her hand came up and twirled the very lock of hair that Shisui had held earlier. Memories of the passionate kiss they had shared on the banks of a moonlit lake entered her mind. She let out a long, deep sigh and her eyes slide shut as the warmth from that moment spread out over her body.

She slid her hands along her body, retracing the path that his hands had taken that night. Her breaths began to quicken, and her skin tingled with remembered desire. Just as her fingers reached the tips of her hardening nipples, a soft knock sounded at her door.

Sakura's eyes shot open and she sat upright on the bed. She rubbed the sides of her face, willing the guilty flush to dissipate from her cheeks. She hurried over to the door and cracked it open to see Shikamaru waiting patiently out in the hall.

Sakura opened the portal to her room wider to allow his entry, closing it quickly once he was inside.

Shikamaru scanned around the room before turning to face her, "We should go out and get some food. While we are out, we can scout around the town some more and get a better idea of the layout. The others won't be here till later." If he took note of the blush on her cheeks, he made no mention of it.

"Sounds like a good plan," Sakura said in agreement. One more quick look around the room and then she followed him out the door, locking it behind them. Together they left the inn, blending in with the people on the busy sidewalks.

* * *

For hours, Sakura and Shikamaru leisurely explored the town. They had a nice lunch at a nearby restaurant, taking their time to enjoy the meal. Before they left, they ordered extra dinners that could be eaten cold for their teammates that were busy doing reconnaissance.

Afterwards, they wandered through some shops, pretending to mull over items that were available for purchase. At one store, Sakura bought a silky black dress, thinking it would be perfect for the role she would later have to play as seductress. If the blush on Shikamaru's face when she emerged from the dressing room was any indication, the dress would be a pretty effective tool in her arsenal.

During the course of the day, the two shinobi had covered a good bit of the town, talking to residents casually along the way and gaining a fair idea of the vibe of the local citizenry. On the outside, the village was not much different than most, however, there was a subdued, frightened feel to the place, most likely due to the presence of the rogue nin that had taken control here.

About an hour before dusk, they returned to inn. Sakura went to her room to take a bath and dress for the evening, while Shikamaru took the meals they had purchased earlier to await their teammates' arrival.

She lingered for a long time in the bath, preparing her mind for the tasks ahead. Makeup and hair had to be perfect if she was going to attract her target's attention tonight. Sakura just hoped the rogue nin would actually show up at the bar this evening or all her efforts would be wasted.

She was applying a dark shade of red to her lips when a tap at her window alerted her to Shisui and Neji's arrival. With a quick pat down her hair, she left the bathroom and crossed over to the bed where the black dress was laid out. Sakura slid a small, sharp blade into the sheath secured on her hip. It settled nicely into the indention of her hip and would be unnoticeable under the slinky dress.

Sakura slipped the garment over her head and smoothed the silk down over her curves. A quick once over in the mirror and she knew she was ready, suited up in a kunoichi's best armor: lipstick, a pretty dress, and a well-hidden blade.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone. I tried to get this chapter out quicker than the last one. Thankfully writer's block is behind me and this story can continue. Thanks to all those who left feedback. You have no idea what it means to me. Well, on with the story….

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 13: In the Eyes of an Enemy

Shisui and Neji moved along the rooftops of the small village of Leeds, sticking close to the shadows and constantly alert for enemy nin who might be on watch along their path.

The lamp posts that lined the street below them were dim and few, making travel through the heart of the town much easier for the two Leaf nin. Just as the moon had begun to make its appearance in twilight sky, the shinobi reached the roof of the Burning Lamp Inn.

They paused under the edge of a water tank situated on the rooftop. Neji used his Byakugan to scan the building, zeroing in on the patterns he was looking for. He turned to face his captain, using swift hand gestures to relay their teammates' locations. Shisui dipped his head slightly to acknowledge the information and, with a quick hand gesture of his own, he gave the order to follow.

Crouched low and staying only to the darkest places, Shisui made his way across the top of the building. He continued over the roof's edge onto the backwall of the inn, using chakra to secure his feet firmly to the stone. He didn't need to look back to know that the Hyuga was following close behind him.

The position of the rooms Shikamaru and Sakura had procured had been fortunate indeed. Behind the Burning Lamp was a private garden, probably belonging to the owner, and the space was surrounded by a tall, stone fence with only one gate to an outside street.

Shisui only paused for a moment to give a gentle tap on the window that he knew to be Sakura's before easing into Shikamaru's room.

The Nara watched as his captain entered through the window from the questionable comfort of the only bed in the room. Neji made his own silent entry, gently closing the window and the heavy curtains behind him, just in case.

With a soft huff, Shikamaru sat up and sung his legs back over the edge of the bed, planting his feet firmly on the floor. He made a quick wave of his hand towards the two boxes filled with food.

"We spent some time scouting the immediate area, speaking to people and visiting the local shops. While out, we got some food for both of you." Shikamaru kept his tone low and bored. He had not had time to check how thin the walls here were yet. It did seem as though Sakura and he were the only inhabitants of this floor. Which was also fortunate for them and for the success of their mission.

Shisui took off his mask and picked up the boxes. He passed one to the grateful Hyuga before opening the meal container left in his grasp. Cold sushi and rice balls were a welcome sight to the exhausted, and hungry, Uchiha.

He looked up from the dish to the shinobi seated, slumped, on the edge of the bed. "Thank you, Stag."

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Thank Blossom, if you must. She is the one that suggested real food would be better than ration bars, especially after spending the day doing surveillance."

Shisui grunted in reply, he was just too tired to continue talking. His exhausted limbs seemed to collapse beneath him as he sat tiredly on the worn carpet. Neji followed suit and then, both men began to scarf down their dinners.

Shikamaru waited patiently while his teammates ate their fill. When they were finished eating and disposing of the empty boxes, the Nara finally spoke up, "What were you able to discover, Captain?"

Shisui shook his head at Shikamaru's inquiry, "We will go over everything once Blossom is here."

They didn't have too long to wait because just a few minutes later a soft, patterned knock at the door heralded Sakura's arrival. Neji hopped up from his resting place on the floor to let in their kunoichi teammate.

Sakura eased in through the door without a word and sat next to Shikamaru on the edge of the bed. She was wearing a dark cloak over her body to conceal the outfit she was wearing, but her elaborate hairstyle and make-up told the others that she was ready for her part in the night's plans.

For Shisui, the heavy material covering her body from his gaze put him in mind of a present. One that he would find great delight in unwrapping to get to the wonders inside. The fact that this particular gift was not his to open tonight caused his chest to tighten with dark emotions. He tore his eyes away from her and cleared his throat, they had a mission to accomplish. Working through his turbulent feelings would have to wait till everyone was safe at home in Konoha.

"Hawk and I scouted around and discovered the rogue nin base just outside the edge of town, to the north. It is a stone structure, two stories tall. We think it has underground levels, but, we were not able to determine how far down they go. Hawk?"

Shisui looked up at Neji expectantly and the Hyuga stepped forward one step to give his report, "Using the Byakugan, I was able to determine that there are twelve guards around the complex at all times. Around ten chakra signatures on the above ground levels and at least ten more on the basement levels, that I could see. However, I was not able to see if there are further enemies or more levels beneath."

Shikamaru mulled over the new information and then offered up what little intel that Sakura and he had discovered. "Well, there is no doubt the citizens here are frightened. Frightened enough that they can't be coaxed to speak of it. They act like they are under constant surveillance, but I could find no sign of rogue nin around the town. Maybe the group made a showing of cracking down when they first arrived and now are confident in their hold over the village."

Sakura nodded with agreement at Shikamaru's assessment, "We were able to find out that the bar across the street is the only one around here and the group's members regularly frequent it. That will make my job easier, hopefully."

Shisui's fists tightened briefly at the reminder of Sakura's part of the mission. He forced himself to relax, trying to keep in mind that they were all Leaf shinobi here for an important job. Personal feelings had to be put aside for duty, it was a ninja rule.

Sakura was fighting the nerves that usually came with seduction missions. There was always the fear that her usual plan of trapping her victim in a genjutsu would fail if the enemy was strong enough, and that would leave her in a very vulnerable position. This worst case scenario might led to a level of intimacy with the target that Sakura was not willing to submit to, not even to complete her mission.

'Well, worrying about it doesn't change the fact that this must be done' Sakura thought to herself. Expelling a long, cleansing breath, she rose from her seated position on the bed next to Shikamaru and steeled her shoulders back, determination clear on her face.

"I think it's time for me to head over to the bar. The rouge nin should be gathering there by now." Sakura made her way to the door. The only sign of her nervousness being the clenched fist holding the cloak secure around her slight frame.

"Wait, Blossom. As your 'brother', I think I should accompany you." Shikamaru stated as he rose from the edge of the bed.

Neji, who had been deep in thought, roused himself to interject, "I'm not so sure it would be believable for a sibling to sit idly by while his sister seduces a known criminal. I should go. There is no apparent connection between her and myself, so I should be able to blend in more with the crowd."

"NO!"

Everyone turned at the forceful exclamation from their captain. Shisui blushed lightly at their scrutiny, and quickly stammered out his reasoning, "With your eyes, you would stand out more. I will go instead and watch over Blossom."

Shisui ignored his team's skeptical looks and began to remove the armor plates on his arms and legs, leaving the chest piece in place. He pulled a plain shirt from his equipment bag, throwing it on and covering the armor he had left on. He rushed into the bathroom and ran some water over his hands. He scrubbed his face and then ran his wet fingers through his hair, slicking the waves back. After a quick glance in the mirror, he returned to the main room.

"Stag and Hawk will take up position on the roofs of the inn and the bar to watch for any trouble." He looked both Neji and Shikamaru straight in the eye. "Stay out of sight, but, be ready if there are any problems."

After they nodded their understanding, Shisui walked up to Sakura, standing very close to her. His eyes roved over her face for a second and when he spoke, his voice took on a softer tone, "I will go over there first to check the place out and settle in at the bar. You come in about fifteen minutes or so. Be careful and don't put yourself in any unnecessary danger."

Sakura met his gaze, frozen at the intensity in his eyes. She could only nod her head in agreement.

Shisui raised his hand up and allowed his fingertips to graze the skin of her cheek. At the soft sound of her breath catching, the side of his mouth quirked up in a slight grin. "I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered softly, and then he and his touch were gone from the room.

Sakura blinked her eyes several times at the now empty space in front of her. The tingles from his touch still resonated on the smooth skin of her check. She raised her own fingers up to retrace the path of his stroke.

"Sakura are you alright?" The fact that Shikamaru dropped her code name was a sign of how worried he was. She turned to look at him, her gaze still had a far away look. He cursed under his breath and swung around to face Neji, "Maybe this part of the plan wasn't a good idea. I have a really bad feeling about this."

A gentle tug on his arm turned his attention back to his kunoichi teammate. "Everything is going to be okay, Shika. Please don't worry" Sakura reassured him softly. "You need to gear up and get in position. I'll be fine."

Shikamaru searched her eyes for a moment and after seeing the determination etched firmly in her features, he sighed loudly and mumbling under his breath about how 'troublesome' this whole thing was, grabbed up his gear. He went into the bathroom to dress, slamming the door behind him as a sign of his irritation.

Neji cleared his throat, "I will head over to the rooftop of the bar so I can keep an eye on the captain and you." He placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Please be careful Blossom." With that he slid his mask into place and leapt out the window into the darkness.

Sakura sat down heavily on the edge of the bed. The strange tension took a toll on her and she needed a moment to collect herself. She put her face into the cradle of her hands and took several deep breaths to calm herself. She would need all of her wits for this part of the mission and all of these turbulent, confused emotions she was feeling were detrimental to her focus.

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused her to look up. Shikamaru walked out in full ANBU armor. He looked at her for a minute, his expression saying everything about his unease, before he placed his own mask on and followed Neji out the window, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts.

Finally alone, Sakura focused on pulling out her inner seductress. She slowly stood up, dropping the cloak to the floor and allowing a new persona to fall over her like a shield. Her lashes lower over vibrant green eyes, giving her a sexy, 'come hither' look on her face. She ran her hands down the silky smoothness of her black dress. The plunging neckline of the garment was so low that it reached halfway to her navel, displaying an obscene amount of cleavage. The hem only barely covered the firm roundness of her buttocks. The design seemed to be held in place on her body through feminine magic only.

Briefly the thought of 'What would Ino say if she saw me now' passed through her mind. Sakura dismissed it with a chuckle.

With a final pat to her hair and check on her makeup at the mirror, Sakura squared her shoulders and left the room with a sexy sway to her walk. It was showtime.

* * *

The sight of such a beautiful woman drew a great deal of attention on the short walk from the inn to the front door of the tavern. The rough element that had gathered along the darken streets followed her like the mice following a pied-piper, but she paid them no attention at all. Her gaze was focused on the portal in front of her.

She swung the door open with flare, taking a moment to let her eyes rove around the room at the patrons inside. The interior was dark, lite with candles in glass jars on every table and along the wooden bar.

Her target, Gin Makishima, was seated at a table with three of his lackeys. Her sudden appearance had caught the rouge nin in the middle of telling a funny tale to his companions. His mouth was still open, but the words were stuck in his throat unspoken as he took in the vision that was strolling into the bar.

Sakura didn't allow her gaze to linger on the man, nor did she let it stay too long on the hunched over figure of Shisui on his bar stool. Instead, she walked over to the bar, her hips swaying back and forth to the tune of the music being played by a handful of musicians situated in a back corner.

She sat down on a stool and ordered a sake, seeming oblivious to the fact that every eye in the room was on her person. She gave a sly smile to the gruff bartender when he brought her drink, causing the man to blush and quickly look away. Sakura gave a soft chuckle at the man's embarrassment and took a sip of the warm rice wine.

Slowly the quiet that fell upon the patrons at her entrance was replaced with the murmur of conversations as Sakura continued to drink alone. She fought against the urge to glimpse at where Shisui was seated, only a few chairs down. The frequent clinks of a bottle on the edge of his glass told her that he was drinking more heavily than he probably should be. She had barely finished her second cup when she heard his tight voice ordering another bottle.

The feel of fingers tracing down her bare back caused her to jump a little.

"I don't think I have ever seen such a lovely sight in this tacky village before. Where do you come from Beautiful?"

Sakura twisted in her seat, raising her eyes slowly up to the face of her admirer. It was no surprise that her target would be the first one to approach her. He would be considered the alpha of the ragtag group of patrons without the presence of his boss.

She lowered her gaze coyly, "I don't think my brother would be happy if I talked to strangers" she purred.

Further down the bar the clinks of bottle on glass increased in frequency.

The rouge nin laughed and made a show of looking around the establishment. "I don't see any brothers here, Beautiful. How about at least telling me your name?"

Sakura seemed to consider his words for a moment, scrutinizing him up and down before extending out a hand. "I'm Kara. And you are…"

"The name's Gin, Gin Makishima." He grabbed ahold of the offered hand and brought it up to his lips. "Well Beautiful Kara, how about you join me at my table?" He let his gaze travel all along her barely clothed figure. "We can get to know each other better." His intentions were clear in the husky tone of his voice.

The bang of an empty bottle on the surface of the bar, followed by the growling order of another drew both of their attention to the dark-haired figure seated a few stools away.

After a quick glare at her teammate, Sakura looked back up at her target, giving him a sexy smile to distract him from Shisui's fuming form. The beginning notes of a new song from the little band in the corner gave her the perfect distraction. "How about a dance instead?"

A wide, satisfied smile spread across Gin's face as he helped her to her feet, keeping her hand firmly in his. He led Sakura to the open area in front of the musicians, steering her with a hand on her lower back. He swung her around and pulled her tightly into his arms and began to move with the music.

Sakura ran her hands up his firm chest and encircled them around the rouge nin neck. She leaned into his embrace, grinding her hips back and forth.

Lust exploded in his eyes and Gin couldn't resist running his fingertips down her side, letting his touch graze gently along the sides of her breasts and settling his hold on her hips.

Swaying with the tempo of the music, Sakura leaned back slightly and curled her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. She let out a low moan and let her eyes slid shut, appearing to lose herself in the dance and desire of the moment. She didn't see the dim light of the bar darken further as the space filled with the black aura of chakra. She just felt the tightening of her mark's grip on her body and knew her seduction was working.

Suddenly the music came to an abrupt end and the movements of her dance partner ceased.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open in alarm. All around her people were frozen in place, including her target. She took a step back and looked around the bar in confusion until movement drew her attention.

A black mass of fury had moved into place behind the rouge nin in front of her. The only color in the dark shadow was the red of two, glowing Mangekyo Sharingan.

Two hands shot out of the shadow and grasped each side of Gin Makishima's face. With a sharp jerk, the rouge nin's neck was broken and his body was tossed to the ground like trash. Shisui stepped out of the darkness, his eyes focused intently on her face.

Sakura gasped out loud and a shiver of fear and desire shot down her spine. She wanted to flee but found herself pinned by intensity of Shisui's gaze. She knew that running right now would only incite the predatory shinobi in front of her to pursue.

Shisui's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around Sakura at the same time his foot came down hard on the twitching body on the floor. The crunch of bone rang out in the unnatural silence of the tavern.

The Uchiha let out a grumbling growl of pleasure and body flickered himself, Sakura, and the dead rouge nin out of the bar, leaving a room full of living statues still frozen in place.


	14. Chapter 14

I hope everyone is excited for this chapter. The story has taken a little bit of a dark turn but I think it works. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. Your kind comments inspired me to write this mature chapter to show my appreciation. If mature content isn't your 'thing', I hope to see you in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think. Those notifications are my writing fuel. On with the story….

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 14: On the Verge of Madness

* * *

Shisui didn't take them far. The two Leaf shinobi and the deceased corpse of a criminal landed in the middle of Shikamaru's room at the inn across the street. He wasted no time before kicking the body into a darkened corner, never taking his burning gaze off of her shocked expression.

Sakura tried to take a step back, her ninja senses demanding that she evaluate her situation for dangers, but he tightened his grip on her arms, preventing her escape.

"Did you enjoy it?" His words were growled from deep in his chest and they resonated through Sakura's body starting with her core.

She stiffened with the sensation. Her lips sputtered open in outrage, "Wha…What are you talking about?" Sakura twisted her arms, trying to break his hold. When her attempt failed, she hissed in frustration. Her emerald eyes flashing in anger met his. "I was doing _my job_ Shisui," she spat out at him.

He narrowed his intense gaze, scanning over her face as he searched for signs of deception. His Mangekyo Sharingan was swirling with agitation, an outward, powerful display of his turbulent emotions.

A soft thump came from the ceiling, drawing his attention. With a low growl, Shisui let go of her abruptly. Sakura stumbled back a few steps until she could anchor her hold on the floor. Her legs were weak and she wobbled a bit before standing strong once more. Her eyes searched the room for Shisui.

She could only see him in outline. The sparse light brightening the dark of the room came in through dingy, thin curtains covering the window, but it was enough to cast the powerful Uchiha as a sinister shadow framed in an unearthly aura.

His hands moved furiously in a series of hand movements. Chakra flamed outward from his body and Sakura could feel the air sizzle as the barrier he had created grew and enclosed the room.

Almost immediately, Sakura felt the impact of Shikamaru's chakra ripple across the jutsu, followed shortly by Neji's. She couldn't worry about her teammates' attempts for long, they would get through eventually. She had a, possibly unstable, genius shinobi prowling across the room in her direction and he was pissed.

Shisui had her back in his grasp in the time of few frantic heartbeats. His flaming red eyes roamed over every inch of her exposed skin, and thanks to the scandalous dress, there was a lot of her on display. His burning gaze slowly came to rest again on her flushed face.

His hands rose from his sides. The long, slender fingers unclenched to lovingly stroke the skin of her upper arms. He gently urged her backwards until her back met the rough surface of the wall.

Shisui took an additional step, pressing the front of his body against her heaving chest. He leaned his face down, his breath brushing along her parted lips. The sting of sake reminded Sakura of an important element in this charged situation, Shisui was drunk.

 _'Great,'_ Sakura thought to herself, _'He's pissed AND hammered!'_

His lips grazed hers softly before traveling across her flushed cheek and stopping next to the sensitive skin of her earlobe. Kisses, light as feathers, peppered along his path. One of his hands trailed down her arm until it curled around her limp fingers, while the other traced along her collarbone until it rested, wrapped loosely around her slender neck.

"Do you know what it did to me to watch that scum touch your body? What it did to me to see that expression on your face at another man's embrace?" The whispered words blew across her skin, his quiet tone tight with a mixture of fury and despair. Sakura's chest clenched with emotion at the sound of it in his voice.

"Shisui…" she whimpered out, the rest of her words stolen by hesitation and uncertainty.

His eyes closed with the pleasure of hearing his name on her lips. The fingers around her neck tightened slightly into a more possessive hold. Sakura's shinobi instincts caused her to stiffen at subtle, controlling gesture.

Shisui pulled back enough to stare into her eyes, "I would not see the Will of Fire of such a powerful kunoichi wasted on such unworthy filth as that." He spit the last of his words towards the body in the corner. Fury and rage rippled through his limbs in a fierce tremble. The woman in his grip let out a faint gasp of anxiousness, drawing his gaze. His features softened, "Do you fear me Sakura?"

She had to close her eyelids, not to hide from his Sharingan, but try to collect her thoughts in this confusing hurricane of adrenaline and desire. She couldn't look at him. She could just shake her head.

She was a kunoichi, and she wasn't afraid.

"Good" he purred, "You have to know I would never hurt you, Sakura." He flared out his chakra, invading her body with his lifeforce and her own surged up, not to fight off his power but to embrace it. Their inner forces danced and caressed each other, blending together and filling them both with warm pulses.

His lips curled upwards in pleasure at this merging of their powers. "You see my love, you belong to me as I belong to you."

Shisui let go of her trembling hand and reached around to lay his touch on her lower back. He pulled her closer to him, causing her lush breasts to flatten against his chest. He silently cursed the armor plate hidden under his shirt for being a barrier between them.

"I would rather watch you crush your foes on the chaos of the battlefield. See you standing, glorious, on the bones of your enemies," he purred into the crook of her neck. He took a deep breath, inhaling her intoxicating scent. "Better that than ever having to see another man's hands on what is mine," he growled, and, as if to drive home his claim, Shisui gently bit at her lower lip, causing a jolt of desire to shoot through her body.

"You are mine Sakura," he touched his lips to hers in a light kiss, "and protecting what is mine is my shinobi way."

With that fierce statement, Shisui crushed his mouth on hers. His passion sucked the breath from her lungs with its intensity. She was powerless to stop his tongue from invading to partake of her sweetness.

Sakura could do nothing but encircle his chest in her arms and hold on. Her fists clutched the back of his shirt, causing it to rip a little along the seams.

She finally had no choice but to tear her mouth away, throwing her head back and gulping for air. She struggled to focus her frenzied mind, but Shisui was not making this easy by biting and licking a path down to her shoulder, pulling the thin straps of her dress down in the process.

"Shisui…stop." Sakura knew she had to get a handle on this situation, but the faint, breath-less plea was all she could manage. The pounding of her teammates' assault on the barrier was becoming louder then the beating of her heart, telling her that they would break through in minutes.

She relaxed her grip on his shirt, spreading out her hands on the rippling muscles of his back. She allowed his continuing affections, even allowed the pleasure from his actions to roll over her. Healing chakra glowed from her fingertips as she began to subtly break down the alcohol in his body.

Shisui took no notice of her medical ministrations. He had pulled the silky dress down enough that gravity stepped in, dragging the garment down into a pool around her feet. He stepped back so that his Sharingan could record the image of Sakura, clad only in black lace panties and high heels.

His fierce gaze started at her toes and blazed a path up her body until he met her own passion-glazed eyes. The blush on her cheeks, the panting of her swollen lips, and the lusty gasp that escaped her, all details forever etched in his memory.

After he had every detail of her expression sufficiently recorded, he allowed his eyes to travel down to her chest. Her breasts were bobbing to the pace of her rapid breathing. The sight made his loins tighten fiercely with the blissful pain of his intense need.

He reached out with one trembling hand, grazing the sensitive tip of one breast with a tentative touch. Sakura's back arched in response, pushing the hardened nipple further into his fingers, and she let out a husky moan.

Whatever control he did have, broke right then.

Shisui dropped to his knees in front of her, wasting no time in taking one breast into his hand and one into his mouth. His free hand slide around to grip onto her buttock, using his hold to pull her closer. He suckled her rosy nipple until she whimpered softly. He bit down then, changing the whimper into a lusty cry. Quickly, his hot, wet tongue replaced teeth, soothing the mark he made with long, loving strokes.

Sakura had done what she could with Shisui's alcohol levels and it was a good thing because when his mouth left one breast to take the other into it, she could no longer concentrate at all.

She slid her fingers into dark waves of his hair. Desire burned away all other thoughts and concerns, until all that was left was the feel of his tongue and touch of his hands. She threw her head back, calling out her surrender to the pleasure of the moment. She put all of her trust and love into this powerful, deadly shinobi in her arms, giving him control of her very being.

Shisui seemed to sense her submission and the beast inside him let out a feral growl of triumph. He slid his hand up from her rounded bottom to the small of her back. The other hand ran down across her abdomen to the lace of her panties, where his fingers played with material for a moment before brushing it out of the way to get to treasure underneath.

He released his lips from its hold on her hard nipple to look upon the neat, rosy curls covering her mound. He watched, fascinated, as his fingertips ran along the crease of her folds. They just traveled up and down slowly, reverently, causing the kunoichi in his embrace to moan and squirm towards his touch.

His manhood was so swollen with need that the cloth of pants scraped painfully on his sensitive skin. He used his free hand to fumble with the closures until his was able to pull himself free. He stroked his length a few times as the fingers rubbing along her seam increased their pressure and eased into her warm, wet folds.

He took his time exploring, circling the swollen nub nestled there before locating the entrance to her inner heat. He slipped in one finger just up to the first joint. The scent of her arousal flooded his keen senses and he closed his eyes against the rush of over-whelming desire. The pace of his strokes increased on his length. His thumb searched out her clitoris, making several loving passes.

"Shisui…" At the whispered sound of his name, his eyes shot open and he looked up at gentle plea in her voice. Her own eyes were clouded and unfocused, her lips curled up in a soft smile of consent. She slid her leg up the side of his arm until it came to a rest upon his shoulder, opening her sex wider to his ministrations.

With a groan, Shisui released his hold on his length in favor of a bruising grip on her hip. He jerked her forward and replaced his thumb with the heat of his lips. The finger that was poised just inside of her heat, pushed inwards with force.

His mouth worked on the swollen nub with vigor; sucking, biting, and licking. Another finger joined the one thrusting inside her at a furious pace.

It wasn't long before Sakura succumbed to the pleasure, arching her back as she cried out her release. Shisui was immediately on his feet, catching the sounds in feverish, open mouth kiss. The rhythm of his fingers slowed as the aftershocks of her climax eased in intensity.

He pulled away from her lips with a low whine, sucking in air with a shudder. "Sakura, I…I need…oh fuck," Shisui captured her mouth with an aggressive motion. He couldn't find the right words to explain his desperate need for her, or how he was a man drowning in darkness and she had brought light to his world.

The charm and pretty words that had won him so many conquests were meaningless and cheap when he had Sakura filling all of senses with her essence. No other woman could ever compare to her, of this alone Shisui was certain.

He broke the kiss and pulled Sakura tight into his embrace. His face was hidden in her hair, his breath blowing softly in her ear with rapid puffs.

"Sakura…I don't think I am able to stop."

The broken, raspy confession resonated deep inside her heart and it clenched tight with emotion. Tears filled her eyes as the depth of her love for this complex man.

Sakura had dreams, just like any girl did, about her first time and how it would play out: Candles, soft music, and a large bed covered with silk sheets. Oh yeah, she had it all planned out since before she really had any understanding what intimacy was.

The reality blew her little girl fantasy out of the water.

Sakura didn't say any words. She just took Shisui's face into her hands and pulled him away, so they could look into each other's eyes. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled their groins together. Shisui could not hold back a moan at the contact.

With her brilliant green eyes sparkling and a gentle, loving smile on her lips, Sakura leaned in and gave her consent with a deep and tender kiss.

Shisui could no longer hold back.

He whispered _'I'm sorry'_ into her mouth and took a firm grip on her waist. Then with a fierce thrust, Shisui buried himself into Sakura's tight, wet warmth.

The sensation was so intense that it knocked the air from his lungs, his lost breath coming out in sharp gasp. He barely felt Sakura's nails biting into his shoulders and her body stiffen with sudden pain.

He did feel her healing chakra swirling around the place where they were intimately joined. The explosive combination of her moist channel wrapped so tightly around his length and the electric pulse of her lifeforce blew any conscious thought out of his mind and pure, raw instinct took over his actions.

With a passionate roar, Shisui tightened his grip on her waist and lifted her up before slamming her back down. He added thrust to his own hips, pounding into to her body over and over again.

Sakura's passionate cries echoed in his ears as she reached her peak, her body thrashing in pleasure and her core squeezing his length almost painfully.

The tightening in his testicles told Shisui that his end was near and suddenly, he had a moment of perfect clarity. Several truths emerged from deep in his soul…

One, no one would ever be as precious to him as Sakura was.

Two, he could never let any harm come to his most precious person.

Finally, never would he allow any man to touch her, ever.

Then, his climax exploded over him, and as his body twitch with each burst of his seed inside her, Shisui made several quick hand signs over her lower back. His chakra flared out and his claim was set.

They clung tight to each other as their passion slowly receded. Shisui nuzzled Sakura's neck, planting light kisses of affection and she sighed with contentment.

An electric sizzle filled the room as the first layer of the barrier around the room failed.

Their moment of intimacy was about to be interrupted. Shisui placed a hand upon her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "We will have to discuss all this at a later time I'm afraid, my love. We are about to have company."

Sakura nodded her understanding and agreement. She unwound her legs from his waist, standing once again on her own as Shisui pulled himself out of her and fastened his pants. She wasted no time in grabbing her dress up off the floor and, in flash of shyness, turned her back towards Shisui as she slid the garment on.

His gaze lingered on the curve at the base of her spine, the Sharingan in his eyes flashing and spinning with emotion, before it disappeared from view, covered by black silk.

Neji and Shikamaru would be through the barrier and in the room any second. There would be no hiding what happened here from two well-trained shinobi. The smell of sex was too thick in the air and their skin was still coated in a sheen of sweat.

Static filled the room as the last layer of the shield dissipated and their two mates came in through the window, both tense and poised for battle.

Shisui stepped slightly in front of Sakura, taking a protective stance. There would be consequences for their actions this night, he knew that, but he was ready to face anything. His claim on the woman he loved was already laid down and could not be undone.

The proof was in the small tattoo of the Uchiha fan on her lower back, placed there with an ancient jutsu, his own chakra, and the fierceness of his love.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter fulfills a 'fan request' in one of the reviews made by xXWinterRoseXx for a chapter from Shikamaru's point of view. Thank you everyone for your favorites, follows, and reviews. I love every one of them. On with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 15: Onward into Battle

Shikamaru settled into position on the rooftop of the inn, hidden by the shadows. It was a good spot with a clear view of the street and the tavern across it. So, when Sakura crossed the road and entered the bar, he had a perfect line of sight. Though he had seen the dress when Sakura had bought it, Shikamaru still shook his head in disbelief at the normally, conservative kunoichi garbed in such a fashion. He was almost tempted to take a picture to show to their friends. _Almost._

He knew it would make him a prime target for the kunoichi's rage if she found out and that was just too troublesome.

Despite the consistent hum of music and voices coming from the tavern, the night and the streets of the small village were, over-all, pretty quiet. Only the occasional pedestrian made their way down the dusty road and all the other buildings were silent and dark. The only light came from the dirty, rusted lampposts.

Clouds covered the moon and the stars from his view and the reason flashed and rumbled in the distance. A chilled wind began to buffet against his body, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

This wind had a foreboding bite to it that prickled the skin of Shikamaru's arm. His senses sharpened, and he felt out with his shadows, searching for the possible cause of this sudden wariness.

He could feel the chakra signatures of his teammates inside the bar, even though they were suppressed. There was another source that was strong and not bothering to hide itself. Shikamaru concluded that this was Sakura's target.

The missing nin would not bother concealing himself in the middle of his own territory. The Nara couldn't help snorting in disgust at the man's naïve sense of security.

Lightening stuck much closer, followed quickly by the deafening roar of thunder. The breeze picked up in strength, whipping nearby trees back and forth with its turbulence. Shikamaru used a little bit of chakra to keep his body heat up as the temperature around him dropped with the chill from the storm's winds.

His focus stayed on the bar and his team. He felt the beginnings of Sakura's genjutsu. It was one she used often on seduction missions with much success. A brilliant, multi-layered illusion that had saved her the humiliation of using her own body and let the most intimate things to happen only in the target's mind. He had watched over her on many earlier missions and was familiar with how the jutsu worked.

Shikamaru waited for the fluctuations to appear in the target's chakra, a sign that the genjutsu was working, but, they never came.

It wasn't working and that meant that Sakura was in real danger.

The first cold drops of the storm begin to pelt his body but he paid no attention to it. Anxiety clutched in his chest. Shikamaru knew the mission and all their lives could be in jeopardy if they were discovered at this point. His mind automatically started to shift through the possibilities and solutions to this problem.

Maybe he could change into his civilian clothes and enter the bar as an angry brother and drag her out. That might work while not looking too suspicious.

Shikamaru, his plan decided, began to make his way to the side of the building, intending to scale down to the window of his room and retrieve his clothing.

Suddenly, Shisui's chakra exploded outward in a circular wave, covering the bar and surrounding area. It had a dark, angry feel to it. A flash of murderous intent and the signature of the target disappeared.

Shikamaru froze in shock. What the hell was going on in that bar? His eyes searched out Neji on the roof of the tavern. The Hyuga was also on his feet, his Byakugan activated and scanning the building under his feet. Shikamaru leapt from his spot onto the rooftop across the street to join Neji.

"What can you see?" he asked in a low voice.

Neji took a few more seconds to scan under his feet before answering, "All the occupants inside seem to be frozen. The target's signature dissipated and has not returned. Crow and Blossom are no longer in the building."

"Shit!" Shikamaru ground his teeth together in irritation. He knew this assignment was going to be troublesome as soon as the Hokage had brought him into her office with that unusual request. "Search the surrounding area and find them. I'm going inside the bar and check things out."

Neji gave a nod of understanding and reactivated his bloodline limit. Shikamaru leapt down from the rooftop and entered the tavern.

The eerie quiet inside was as chilling as the rain that was now coming down in heavy sheets. Shikamaru gingerly crept around the frozen patrons. They were still and lifeless as statues. The bartender was holding an empty bottle, stuck in the act of pouring a drink. The glass that was held in the man's other hand was over-flowing and dripping down the sides. Another man had his hands up in a victorious pose, his winning card hand on the table in front of him. His card-playing companions frozen with expressions varying from anger to disappointment.

Shikamaru found no sign of his teammates or the target. He had traced the lingering traces of chakra to the small dance floor, but that is where the trail ended. He was examining one of the musicians when Neji entered the bar.

"I have not been able to locate them exactly, but, there a strong barrier has been activated over a room at the inn" the Hyuga reported, his eyes flickered around the bar briefly before returning to Shikamaru. "It appears that it was erected by the captain."

Shikamaru nodded. "Whatever happened here is similar to known Uchiha techniques, however, I have never seen one this powerful and that could affect so many at one time. We need to figure out what is going on before it wears off."

Neji looked around again, this time making note of the dozen or so rogue nin scattered among the civilian patrons. "Should we eliminate the enemies here before they awake?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, not without locating our missing team members first. We don't know enough about what is going on, and finding out is our first priority. Let's see if we can get into that barrier. I have a feeling we will know more after that."

With a plan in place, the two Leaf nin left the tavern, heading out into the raging storm. Once on the roof of the inn, they analyzed the protective barrier that prevented them from entering. It was a very strong, high-level jutsu. Force would be needed to bring it down.

They began to hammer away at it from different points, using brute force to weaken it. Several minutes of this action made it clear that they were unable to affect it that way. Shikamaru stopped Neji, directing him to focus his attacks on a central point at the apex of the barrier's dome and together they began to focus on that spot.

Shikamaru was beginning to think it was hopeless when he felt the sizzle of the first layer dissolve. It was working, and with renew vigor, they continued their assault.

Precious time slipped by and the two shinobi were tiring quickly, but their efforts were not in vain. A second layer fizzled away. They would be through soon now.

Finally, the last of the barrier dissipated and a wave of Shisui's chakra flared outward, thrashing and churning like a rampaging beast. It caused both Shikamaru and Neji to take a step back, their arms crossed in front of them in a protective pose, before it retreated back to its source.

Shikamaru wasted no time in making his way down the side of the building, entering the window he had left through earlier.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room. A quick glance around at the mussed-up state of his teammates and the dead body slumped in the corner and Shikamaru had a good grasp on what had happened here. It didn't take Kakashi's excellent nose to smell the aroma of sex in the air.

Shisui, with his Sharingan active and swirling, was standing firmly in front of Sakura, as if to protect her. Shikamaru could tell from his captain's tense posture that the Uchiha was highly aggravated and volatile at that moment. A shiver of fear ran down the Nara's spine and his body moved into a defensive pose.

Neji entered through the window and came to a halt at Shikamaru's right side. The appearance of the Hyuga caused Shisui to take an aggressive step forward, but, a gentle touch on the Uchiha's arm by the pink-haired kunoichi stopped him. The pinched features on his face relaxed and his eyes faded from red back to their natural black.

Shikamaru's tension only lessened slightly at the sight. His eyes flicked from Shisui to Sakura's face. Other than being a little out of breath, she seemed unharmed, but he still had to ask, "Blossom, are you alright?" The unease in his voice was tinged with a bit of anger.

Shisui stiffened at the Nara's tone. " _She's fine_ ," he ground out, "and not your concern right now."

"All the same, _captain_ , I would like to hear that from her." Shikamaru was not going to back down from the dangerous shinobi in front of him. Sakura was his good friend and he would protect her from harm, even from a fellow Leaf nin.

Shisui looked over his shoulder at Sakura as she came around from behind him to stand at his side.

"I'm ok, Shika," she said in a quiet voice and using a pet name to further calm the tense shadow-user. "We just had…issues while in the bar."

Shikamaru's brow went up, "Issues?"

Neji, ignoring the exchange between his teammates, hurried over to the body in the corner. With a finger on the rogue nin's neck, he checked for life signs. Of course, there were none.

"Blossom's genjutsu failed and I was forced to step in," Shisui informed them as he stripped off the civilian shirt he had been wearing. He strode over to the bed and began to strap on the armor pieces that had been removed earlier. "We are going to have to change our plans and take out the enemy tonight."

Shikamaru was not pleased with this vague explanation. "Captain, I still want to know what happened here."

Shisui ignored the demand for information. Once his armor was in place, he picked up his mask and went quickly over to the window, sliding the curtain to the side. His focus directed to the street below. "The jutsu I used will be released soon. We need to be ready to move out."

Neji joined him at the window and, as if on que, about a dozen shinobi came stumbling out of the bar, their confusion and disorientation displayed in their dazed eyes. One large man with a scar down the side of his face recovered quicker than the rest and took command. It was evident from his gestures that he was directing four of his fellow rogues to report in to their base and the rest were to spread out in search of their missing second-in-command.

Shisui turned from the window to address his team. "I will take care of the runners before they can report in. The rest of you will take out the searchers and then meet up with me outside the enemy compound."

He crossed the room and came to a stop in front of Sakura. His hand came up gently to stroke her cheek, his eyes traveling over her face as she looked up into his gaze. Her face was calm and determined. He murmured to her softly, "Put the body in a storage scroll and then gear up."

"Yes, captain," she whispered softly. Sakura held his gaze for a moment more before, with a quiet sigh, she turned to retrieve a scroll from the nearby bag on the floor. Without any expression, she rolled out the parchment and made several hand signs. The dead rogue's body glowed briefly before disappearing.

Shikamaru was not happy with all of this at all. "We are totally changing our strategy, without any planning or thought? You can't be serious, captain! And I still demand to know what happened in here. Why did put up that barrier to keep us out?"

Shisui's chakra flared with his anger and he flashed over to Shikamaru, his face only inches away. "Are you this team's leader, _Stag_?"

Shikamaru clenched his teeth together in fury. "No," he hissed.

"Do you intend to follow orders shinobi?" Shisui said coldly. His face was a stern, emotionless mask.

The Nara stiffened at his words, his mind furiously going through his options but finding none. "Yes, captain."

"Good," Shisui turned away from Shikamaru and returned to the window, "If there are no more objections then let's get rid of these rogue nin, destroy their base, and collect the evidence." He slid the porcelain mask over his face, and perched in the open window before turning his head to address his team, "I'm ready to put an end to this shit-show of a mission and return home. I have important things to do there."

With those parting words, Shisui disappeared out the window and into the rainy night. Neji cast a look at Shikamaru and Sakura, uncomfortable with the situation, but, orders were orders, and he followed his captain into the darkness without a word.

Now alone in the room with his kunoichi teammate, Shikamaru cursed under his breath and whirled around on Sakura, who was standing there, a scroll clenched tightly in her hand. Her eyes were glued to the window that Shisui and Neji had just gone out of.

He grabbed her by the arm and forced her to face him, "What the hell, Sakura? What happened between you two?"

Sakura blinked up at him a few times, trying to bring her mind into focus. It was difficult to resist squirming under Shikamaru's intense scrutiny. She found that she couldn't hold his gaze, so she dropped her eyes to the floor and shook her head, "You heard the captain, my jutsu failed and he stepped in."

"Bullshit!" Shikamaru barked at her, "I want to know what happened after the captain killed your target and barricaded the two of you here, _under a barrier_."

This time it was Sakura who was losing her temper. She jerked her arm out of his hold. "What do you want me to say, Shika?"

Shikamaru stepped back from the angry kunoichi. He let a groan of frustration, rubbing a hand over his face. "Look Sakura, what ever is going on between you and Shisui, I…" he struggled to communicate his worry before finally spitting out, "Sakura, that Uchiha is _dangerous_. You could get hurt, or worse, if things go bad."

"Shisui would never hurt me, Shikamaru" she reassured him gently. The anger was gone from her eyes as quickly as it had appeared. "Try not to worry so much." With a small, weak smile and a pat on his shoulder, Sakura attempted to ease his fears, but, he just couldn't shake his anxiety.

Sakura stepped around his still form, crossing the room. Shikamaru turned towards her as she walked away from him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to gear up like our captain ordered me to." She had made it to the door and was about to leave when Shikamaru grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him.

Due to the low cut on the back of her rumpled dress, Shikamaru had spotted something unusual peeking out of the edge of the fabric. He ran his fingers down her spine, circling a spot on the small of her back. A fan-shaped mark, similar to the Uchiha clan symbol, rested there. It flared with chakra as he touched it, burning his fingertips.

Sakura twisted out of his hold again. "What are you doing?" she questioned him irritably. "I need to go change."

"Sakura, please listen to me," he pleaded in a low voice. "Stay away from Shisui Uchiha."

Sakura glared at her friend. "I am a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. I can take care of myself," she told him, her voice hard as if laced with steel. She left the room without another word, closing the door softly behind her.

Shikamaru sat down on the edge of the bed, his mind racing with the night's events. Lightening lite up the dark night outside the window, followed by a deafening boom of thunder, but, he didn't even notice. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts and concerns. He didn't even move until Sakura returned several minutes later, this time outfitted in her ANBU gear.

"Shikamaru, we need to go."

He looked up at the sound of her voice, opening his mouth as if to speak before thinking better of continuing to argue. So, with just a nod of acceptance, he stood and followed her out into the night.

All of this could wait until after their upcoming battle. It could be worked out once they all returned to Konoha.

 _'If we live through it.'_ Shikamaru thought to himself grimly. _'Very, very troublesome.'_


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry everyone that these chapters aren't coming out quicker. I am also working on my other story, so I write a chapter for this one and then switch to my new one. Thank you all for your follows, favorites, and reviews! They are my writing fuel. Well, on with the story….

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 16: Sometimes Even the Mighty Fall

The sounds of men crying out, some in pain and some in rage, echoed through the night, louder even than the constant rain that hammered down onto the saturated ground, however, Shisui only heard the ragged sound of his own breath.

His eyes didn't take in the flashes of jutsu or the glint of the many metal blades that flickered about him, focusing only on the enemy directly before him.

The metallic scent of blood filled the air and his nostrils; however, he wasn't discouraged by this. Instead, it fueled his berserker-like battle rage, exciting his predator instincts.

To his allies, Shisui Uchiha was the epitome of a lethal shinobi. His graceful movements were a beautiful, deadly dance that few could match. Elegant as he cut down the men before him, one by one.

To his enemies, he was a red-eyed demon, born out of the deepest depths of hell. A nightmare vision for the few that even saw him coming before he ended their lives.

Shisui didn't bother keeping up with where his teammates were on this bloody battlefield. He didn't need to. His trust in their skills was absolute. He only focused on eliminating as many of the threats to their safety as he was able.

The beast inside him demanded that he protect the woman he had claimed as his own, nothing else mattered. His animal instincts gleeful with every enemy body that fell to the blade of his tanto.

The ground beneath his feet was slick with mud and the blood of rogue nin, but, it didn't slow him down. Chakra kept his footing firm as he charged, ever forward. The only thing that would stop his march of death was the complete destruction of his foes, down to the last man.

His Sharingan eyes, twirling fiercely, slowed down all the movement around him. Every gory moment of the battle would be recorded in perfect detail, to be reviewed over and over in his nightmares at a later time.

Shisui would worry about that later. Right now, all that mattered was that the shinobi in front of him fell as his blade sliced through the man's stomach.

Suddenly, a voice busted the bubble of Shisui's senses. He pivoted sharply in the direction of the outcry.

Through the heavy sheets of rain, illuminated by a flash of lightening, the leader of the rogue nin, Shogo Kakura, appeared out of the darkness. His sword was raised and aimed right for Shisui's chest.

Sakura's cry of warning had been the voice that broke through his focus. Shisui stood frozen, forced to watch the horror in front of him in the slow motion that his eyes forced upon him.

Every second an eternity, every detail in the perfect clarity of the Sharingan,

Shisui watched as Sakura used chakra to rocket herself in between him and the advancing enemy.

Rain drops seemed to float in the air in front of him as he watched the body of the woman he loved stiffened as the point of a blade entered her back, before emerging again out of her chest.

She was facing him, her hand outstretched in his direction. Her fingertips grazed his cheek, leaving a red streak on the side of his face. Shisui could clearly see the small, grateful smile on her lips at his safety. She coughed slightly, spraying blood out through her mouth and painting his features with the precious droplets.

Shisui also saw clearly, the moment her feet stumbled and the force that she had used to place herself between him and danger, carried her away from him.

The momentum caused Sakura's body to hit the ground hard. It bounced several times and then slide in the mud until it came to a stop at last.

In that moment, Shisui's whole world froze. His breathing stopped, and his heart halted. His gaze stayed glued to her body where it landed, on its side and pierced through, in the muck.

Anguish and rage filled his chest, and Shisui doubled over from the pain of it. His eyes clenched shut tightly, and his legs wobbled, threating to give out from under him. The ache, born of his fury, intensified inside of him. He trembled, not from the cold of the storm, but from the crushing agony.

The deafening boom of thunder rocked the battlefield, and Shisui's eyes opened at the sound. His enraged gaze slowly traveled up from the mire at his feet till it landed on the shocked and fearful face of the enemy leader. His Sharingan blazed a bright, brilliant crimson that pierced through the darkness.

Shisui screamed out his pain and rage, and the sound carried out across the wet field. Other shinobi froze in their tracks, including Neji and Shikamaru, and turned to seek out the source of inhuman howl.

All eyes were watching when Shisui threw his head back, screaming up at the storm overhead. Everyone heard as his cry became deeper and larger, drowning out all other sound.

They saw Shisui's chakra build in strength, and they felt the shockwave as it burst out of the enraged Uchiha. The power of it knocked the weaker ones to ground, and those left standing were forced to shield themselves with their arms crossed in front of them in a protective gesture.

All watched in horror as Shisui's chakra erupted in green flames around his form, stretching into the sky and forming an immense figure that towered over everything around them.

Shisui's Susanoo, fully materialized and glowing brightly, cast an eerie, green light on the surrounding field. It stood, head thrown back and arms upraised, echoing the stance of its creator. Its mouth was open, howling out its anger.

Enemy nin began to slip and slide, scrambling to get away from this nightmare monster, but, it was no use.

Sharp and deadly, chakra needles burst out of the Susanoo's body, striking true and killing many. Shikamaru could only watch in disbelief as the enemies around him fell, small holes in their foreheads that glowed green with the residue of Shisui's chakra.

The howl finally faded out, but, the remnants of the sound still echoed out in the darkness.

Shikamaru observed as the Susanoo's fist came down, smashing the rogue leader's body into the ground, reducing it to an unrecognizable splatter of gore and blood upon the grass. He saw the enemy stronghold explode with a backhanded swipe, scattering bits and pieces of lumber and stone for hundreds of yards.

He ripped his eyes away from the horrific sight of the Susanoo crushing men under fist and foot, to seek out his friends. He quickly found Neji nearby, staring, not at Shisui, but at a body lying in the dirt a greater distance away.

Even in the dim, greenish glow, Shikamaru could tell that the unmoving form was Sakura. With his heart in his throat and grief bringing wetness to his eyes, he stumbled forward, heading her direction. A sob tried to escape his throat, despite years of training to hide his emotions.

The storm broke suddenly, letting a soft beam of moonlight through the swift-moving clouds. The soft light bathed her still body in an ethereal glow that seemed to highlight only her. It would have been magical if it wasn't so tragic.

Before Shikamaru could make to her, he came to an abrupt halt when Shisui's Susanoo arrived at her first. The giant, chakra form fell to its knees next to her body and gently dissipated, leaving in its place an anguished Shisui.

With the rain finally gone, Shikamaru couldn't blame it for the wetness on his cheeks as he watched Shisui gently pull the blade out of Sakura's body and toss it aside.

Shisui didn't hold back his own sob as he rolled her over onto her back. He gathered her limp form to his chest, cradling her face with his free hand. With gentle caresses, he stroked her cheek, then her hair. He tried to press his palm against the gaping wound bleeding freely on her chest, but, with another sob, found he couldn't bring himself to.

Neji and Shikamaru walked slowly over to stand closer to their teammates. The broken whispers of Sakura's name and the twisted grimace of grief on Shisui's face made Shikamaru turn away from the sight. He focused instead on Sakura's hand lying limp on the ground.

A flicker of movement caught the Nara's attention, and he wiped the tears out of his eyes, thinking the moisture was impairing his vision.

Sakura's fingers twitched again, causing hope to soar in Shikamaru's chest. He threw himself down on his knees next to the kunoichi, taking her cold hand in his own. He felt for a pulse on her wrist and, sure enough, a weak throb there told him all he needed to know.

"Shisui," he gasped out, but the Uchiha was not hearing anything. Instead, Shisui began to rock, holding tight to Sakura and whimpering her name, completely oblivious to anything but his grief.

"Shisui," he said louder, this time grabbing the other's shoulder and shaking him to get his attention, "She's alive."

At first, Shisui just blinked, trying to understand Shikamaru's words, but a soft gasp drew his attention back to the woman in his arms. He watched in growing wonder as her lids fluttered and opened for a brief moment.

A brief smile lifted one side of her mouth and she parted her lips, trying to say Shisui's name. She struggled several times to get it out before, with a breathy sigh, she succeeded, slipping immediately after back into unconsciousness.

"I can see her chakra trying to heal the wound," Neji informed them with a trembling voice, his Byakugan active.

With a cry, Shisui pulled her even tighter to him and lower his forehead to rest on her chest, sobbing his relief loudly.

Shikamaru pulled a scroll from inside his vest, and, with a quick glance to make sure Neji saw what he was doing, unrolled it upon the ground.

Neji placed a hand on Shisui's heaving back and nodded at the Nara.

Shikamaru tightened his grip on Sakura's hand. Slamming his free palm down on the paper and speaking a few words, he activated the emergency transport scroll. A bright, white glow enveloped the four Leaf nin, and, with a sudden flash, they disappeared from the field, leaving behind this place of death and destruction.

* * *

It was a quiet night at the hospital in Konoha. Most would be grateful for the peace, but, for the newest medic nin on duty, it was boring.

Hana wasn't a bad person. She didn't wish for anyone to really get hurt, but, was it so wrong of her to hope for some excitement? She threw herself down onto the surface of the nurse's station and groan out loud.

The only thing to happen during this long, twelve-hour shift was the Hokage coming in to do the rounds of her apprentice, Haruno-san. Everyone had jumped up then, that was for sure. Rushing around to prove to Tsunade-sama that they were busy had made a few hours pass by, but, it had been a while since the blond leader had come through.

So, here Hana was, four hours left on this long shift. All of her patients were asleep and cared for. The male nurse that she had a crush on had been off tonight. Boring!

With one more long, exaggerated moan, Hana began to gently bang her forehead on the surface of the desk.

A sudden pop and flash filled the foyer in front of the nurse's station, startling the young medic out of her stupor. Her head shot up and her mouth fell open in shock.

There, huddled together in the floor, were four ANBU. All were filthy with dirt and blood. One was obviously severely injured.

"Quickly, girl! We have wounded" the shinobi with long, dark hair and the pale eyes of a Hyuga snapped at her sharply.

The harsh words spurred her into action, and, Hana scrambled out from behind the desk. She hurried over the prone body, gasping in horror at the sight of her boss. "Haruno-san?" she whimpered out.

Shaking her head to clear it, Hana's focus sharpened. The gaping wound in Sakura's chest needed immediate attention. She called out for help and reached out to grab ahold of the senior medic's arm, intending to pull her out of the other ANBU's grip to begin treatment.

Shisui's mind was so fogged up with emotion, that he was not even aware when their group appeared safe at home. It was the sensation of someone trying to pry Sakura out of his arms that triggered a reaction.

A bad one.

His Sharingan flared back to life with his anger and his enraged gaze zeroed in on the offending party instantly. The hand that was not gripping Sakura securely to his chest shot out and fastened itself around the throat of the attacker.

Shisui was not aware of the yelling and frantic movement around him. He didn't even feel Shikamaru's arms encircle his chest and pull him backwards hard. He didn't see Neji doing the same to the struggling medic, nor did the scratching of her nails on his hand have any effect.

All Shisui understood at that time was this person was trying to take away the woman he loved, and, he just couldn't let that happen. His grip around the attacker's throat just tightened in response to their efforts.

He felt a light touch on his left temple and suddenly, there was darkness.

When Shisui slumped over Sakura and his grip went lax, Neji, who had been pulling with all his might, flew backwards. The gasping medic still in his arms, he landed hard on his ass. He blinked up at the frightening image of his furious Hokage, her fingertips still glowing with the healing chakra that she had knocked Shisui out with.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Tsuande had come running at the commotion in the front foyer, but, she never expected the chaos she found there.

Neji and Shikamaru trying desperately to separate her newest medic's neck from one of her most powerful shinobi's killing grasp, while her beloved, adopted daughter lie bleeding in the Uchiha's arms.

She knew that Sakura's wound had to come before answers though, so the Hokage took charge. She pointed to a stunned medic, just standing nearby, and demanded a gurney.

Grabbing Shisui by one arm, Tsuande tried to slide his limp form away from Sakura, but, even unconscious, he wasn't letting her go. Instead, she had to pry his fingers away and pick Sakura up in her arms.

Gently laying her injured daughter on the gurney, she began to heal the angry, stab wound. Thankfully, Sakura's own healing chakra had already begun the work.

"Take the Uchiha to a secure room," she barked to the other medics standing around gaping at the scene. When the frightened hospital workers made no move towards the Uchiha prone on the floor, Tsunade's tone got sharper, "NOW!"

They jumped to do the Hokage's bidding then, hurrying off with Shisui and disappearing down the hall.

Tsuande didn't skip a beat and turned to the weary ANBU still sprawled on the floor, "Shikamaru, Neji, go to the Uchiha Compound and bring Itachi here immediately. You can give me your reports when you return."

They left to follow her orders silently and without delay.

The Hokage rushed Sakura off to surgery, and, quiet returned to the foyer of Konoha's hospital.

The only person left was poor Hana. The young medic was still laying on the floor, rubbing the deep bruise forming on her neck and desperately gulping air into her oxygen starved lungs. The only thought in her mind?

' _Be careful what you wish for.'_


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying my story. Okay, be honest. How many cried a little bit last chapter? I will admit, I did while writing it. I really want to say how much I appreciate all the wonderful reviews. As always, thank you for every favorite, follow, and review. On with the story…..

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 17: A Best Friend's Love

Itachi flew across the rooftops as fast as he could in his hurry to get to the hospital. As soon as Shikamaru and Neji told him he was needed in connection to Shisui, he knew it must be bad. Although the two shinobis hadn't given him any real details, Itachi had a strong suspicion it involved the last member of their team, Sakura.

It was late in the night and Itachi had been sound asleep when the summons came. The pounding on the front door woke all the family members with its urgency, and they were, even now, waiting at home for him to report back on Shisui's condition. Itachi's mother was especially frantic because Shisui was like a son to her, but, to Itachi, he was even more.

Shisui was his best friend, and that made him one of Itachi's _most_ precious people. What if he was hurt, or worse? Itachi pushed himself and picked up his speed.

In no time, he arrived at the hospital. A helpful medic on duty at the nurse's station sent him in the right direction to find the Hokage. She was a cute, friendly young woman, but, she was sporting a pretty vicious bruise on her neck. Itachi wondered briefly if she was in an abusive relationship, and even considered mentioning it to Tsunade when he saw her.

Due to the lateness of the hour, the hallways were empty, except for the occasional hospital worker hurrying to complete some task or another. Itachi quickly made his way to the hall the nurse had directed him to, and, sure enough, the Hokage was waiting there for him.

She looked especially grim and weary, as she waved for him to follow. Tsunade lead Itachi to the door of a secure room, pointing for him to look through the small viewing window. He wondered at the reason Shisui would have be placed in such a high-security part of the hospital, however, once he looked into the room at his best friend, he immediately knew why.

Inside the room, on a small bed, fastened with chakra-blocking restraints, lie Shisui. He was thrashing violently and obviously screaming at the top of his lungs. A sound-proofing barrier kept his rantings from echoing all down the hallways. A blindfold covered his eyes. Anger filled Itachi at the sight of his cousin's struggling, and he shot a look at the Hokage that conveyed his displeasure.

Tsunade was quick to address his ire, "Before you say anything, Itachi, you need to know this; soon after Shisui arrived, he tried to strangle a medic. I had to put him to sleep with jutsu to make him let go. We used regular chakra seals at first, however, Shisui still managed to access enough to activate his Sharingan. He placed an orderly under a genjutsu and escaped. He made it all the way to the surgery wing before passing out from chakra exhaustion."

Itachi watched his cousin's struggling figure while he digested this information. At least now he knew the origin of the bruises he had seen on the nurse's neck. Shisui continued his fight against the restraints, muscles bulging with the strength of his efforts.

"What is wrong with him? What happened to cause this?" He questioned the Hokage.

Tsunade heaved a deep sigh, "I'm not sure yet. Honestly, I was hoping you could help me with that. Neji and Shikamaru were only able to give me a preliminary report, so the details are still a little sketchy. I will know more in the morning."

Itachi nodded his understanding. Some answers would just have to wait. He observed his cousin in silence for several minutes before asking, "May I go in and speak to him. I may be able to calm him somewhat."

She gave her permission, and Itachi opened the door to the room. Immediately, Shisui's voice resounded loudly down the hallway for a moment before going completely silent. He also went still at the sound of the door opening, which she took as a good sign. The behavior spoke to an awareness of his surroundings and ruled out total madness.

Tsunade watched as Itachi shut the portal and crossed the small room, laying a gentle hand on Shisui's forehead. Through the thick, safety glass of the observation window, she saw as Shisui spoke in an animated, frantic way, his body straining against the cuffs. Itachi just stroked the upset shinobi's head in a comforting gesture, every once in a while saying a few words in response.

Finally, after some time had passed, Shisui nodded slowly to Itachi and ceased his struggles. He turned his face to the wall, no longer fighting against his restraints. Shisui didn't even move while Itachi left the room, closing the door with a faint clink.

Tsuande didn't give the Uchiha heir any time before demanding his opinion of Shisui's condition. "Well?" she asked, sharply.

"Shisui has not succumbed to the Curse of Madness," Tsunade's form crumpled a little with relief at his words, so, he continued, "However, his mental state is…fragile, to say the least. He has promised not to attack anymore of the hospital's staff and will be on his best behavior, if he can have word on Sakura's condition."

The Hokage stiffened at the 'request', "That's another thing I would like you to help me with, Itachi. Come with me and I will explain." She turned and made her way quickly through the labyrinth of halls, knowing he would follow. Before long, she had led him to the recovery suite of the surgery wing.

Itachi was at her heels when she entered a room there. The Hokage's assistant, Shizune, looked up from her post at Sakura's bedside at the sound of their entrance.

Tsuande made her to the side of the bed and gingerly took Sakura' hand in her own. "I was told that she threw herself between Shisui and an enemy's blade. She saved his life, and, in response to her injury, Shisui massacred forty-seven men and demolished a building." Her gaze left Sakura's face and met Itachi's shocked expression, "In less than sixty seconds."

Itachi didn't know what to say about this information. His cousin's rage must have great to cause such destruction and death. He knew how powerful Shisui really was, but, this was extreme, even for a prodigy of the Uchiha clan.

The Hokage wasn't finished shocking Itachi though, "Sakura should have been able to heal, even a wound this severe, but, for some reason, her chakra was almost gone, her reserves as well." To prove the point, Tsuande brushed the hair from Sakura's forehead, exposing the faded, purple diamond there. "What I would like to know is, why? And, did this have anything to do with it?"

She gave a sharp nod to Shizune, and the assistant gently turned Sakura on her side, lifting the edge of the hospital gown to expose the kunoichi's lower back.

Itachi's eyes activated at the sight of the small Uchiha symbol, clearly visible against the whiteness of Sakura's skin. This situation had just become a whole lot more complicated if he was right about what that mark could be. He would need to talk to his mother, and maybe some of the elders, to be sure.

"I will speak to my parents about Shisui's condition and the mark," he assured the Hokage.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at his evasion, "Don't evade my questions for some bullshit 'clan secrets' rule, Itachi." She reached out a finger to touch the small tattoo. It flared with energy, sending out a painful jolt. With his eyes activated, Itachi could tell the chakra belonged to Shisui. "If you know something about this, I want you to tell me now!"

Itachi struggled with the delima internally for a moment. On one hand, he wanted to obey the Hokage's order, but, on the other hand, he could tell she was already angry and he didn't want to raise her ire with Shisui or the Uchiha any further. "I believe it might be a Bonding jutsu, however, I would need to consult others to be sure."

"Are you trying to tell me that this mark is some kind of sick, fucking Uchiha engagement ring?" Tsunade seethed out through clenched teeth.

So much for not making her angrier.

"If I may Hokage-sama, I would like to be dismissed to speak to Shisui briefly and return to the Uchiha compound."

"I will send someone to your cousin. You just go and get me my answers, Itachi," Tsunade ground out through clenched teeth.

Itachi glanced at Shizune, but she was busy tucking a blanket around Sakura's sides and wouldn't meet his gaze. He looked down over the unconscious kunoichi once more, before bowing to the Hokage and leaving the room.

He wasted no time exiting the hospital and speeding off towards home. Things were serious indeed, if he was right about that mark. A knot of concern planted itself in the pit of his stomach. For the first time ever, Itachi lamented his cousin's free-spirted, emotional nature.

' _Well,_ ' he thought to himself, ' _at least my odds of winning the bet just doubled_.' But, at what cost? Itachi just didn't know.

* * *

Tsuande waited until the door closed on Shikamaru before letting her face fall into her palms. The report had been thorough, and troubling. The mission was a failure, not because of Sakura's injury or Shisui's disturbing behavior _exactly_ , but because the proof of the rogue group's nefarious deeds was lost in the destruction of their base. The criminals were eliminated…but, she would have to justify the action to the other Kages.

' _Damn that Uchiha and his over-blown reaction to hormones! What is he, a twelve-year-old?_ ' Tsuande fumed to herself, "Ugh…" She really needed a drink.

The harsh cough of a throat clearing broke the heavy atmosphere, and she raised her head, "What _Kakashi_ , you obviously have something on your mind."

"The way I see it, there is a positive spin we could put on all of this…" he mused, never taking his eyes off the pages of his open book. He paused as if for dramatic effect.

Tsunande rolled her head around to glare at the ninja, lounging against a far wall. "Enlighten me," she snarled, voice thick with sarcasm.

"Shisui _is_ in love with Sakura, if his behavior is any indicator, and protective, also, Sakura has been mad about for years. It serves a dual purpose of seeing to her safety and her happiness," Kakashi pointed out. He chose to let her snort of disbelief go unremarked upon.

He circled around to the front of the Hokage's desk in slow measured step. Placing his hands down upon the wooden surface, he lowered his face down to meet her eyes head-on. "Besides," he quietly whispered, as if sharing a dangerous secret, "the Uchiha Clan will have to allow a marriage now, to save their prodigy's sanity if for nothing else. Sakura gets a loyal, devoted partner, and…."

Again, he paused for effect, then lowered his voice further, "We win the bet."

Tsuande's eyes opened wide. ' _Could he be right? Could it turn out that simple? That neat and tidy?'_ She shook the sparkles out her eyes, and, hardened her heart and expression. "Worrying about a stupid bet, with Sakura's future in the balance, is low, even for you, Kakashi."

This time it was Kakashi that snorted in disbelief. He stood up straight, pulling the book from it hiding place, and buried his gaze back onto its pages. "Sakura can take care of herself. She is long past needing to much protecting," he said confidently, "And she's better at getting her way then you might think."

Kakashi couldn't resist throwing that hint out to his oblivious Hokage. There was some truth to the old saying, ' _Mothers sometimes choose to be blind to their children's actions.'_

Before Tsunade could think on it for too long, he quickly changed the subject, "What will you do with Shisui?"

The weary Hokage shrugged her shoulders with a heavy sigh, "What else? I will meet with his clan's patriarch and release him to the Uchiha compound for the time being." She leaned back heavily in her chair and placed a hand to her brow, rubbing circles to ease the tension there. "The real question is, what do we do with Sakura?"

Kakashi would have to give that question some more thought.

* * *

Tsuande met with Fugaku Uchiha alone a short while later. The meeting went about like she had suspected it would. Tense and somber.

The proud clan leader met the grim village leader across the battlefield of the Hokage's desk. He fired the first volley by demanding that members of the Uchiha clan be able to investigate this 'mark' that Shisui 'allegedly' placed on Sakura.

As irritating as his stubborn, arrogant attitude was, Tsuande credited Fugaku for his dogged loyalty to his nephew. She also knew that he wasn't meaning to slight Sakura, his family's love and care for the young kunoichi was well known, however, she couldn't allow the old fox to completely deflect from Shisui's part in all of this.

A stern reminder that the younger Uchiha could have been thrown in jail for his outrageous behavior seemed to drive her point home. Fugaku was forced to concede to the truth of her patience with Shisui and offer a quiet thanks.

After that, it was quickly agreed on that Fugaku would get to the bottom of the strange tattoo and hurry back with the findings.

Tsuande, in turn, would release Shisui to his family's care and supervision, with no charges filed or negative marks on his record. For now, depending on Shisui's continued good behavior, the matter was considered, on hold.

The two senior Konoha officials made their way to the hospital, where they were joined by Kakashi. The three stood in silence as Itachi came slowly down the hall toward them, leading a shaken Shisui. The clan heir spoke softly to his best friend, his grip on the sunken-eyed, nervous Shisui was gentle, but firm.

Tsunade's heart softened at the tortured sight. Guilt and doubt slithered its way into her chest, as she couldn't help but reflect on her own questionable actions. The thought entered her mind, maybe, if she hadn't encouraged the contest for Sakura's hand, for a juvenile bet,… It was too late for 'what ifs' now that the damage was done.

Itachi escorted his cousin out of a side door of the hospital, and into the light of the early morning sun. Shisui blinked up at the glow filling the sky, his eyes sensitive from the recently removed blindfold. His eyes adjusted, and then turned upwards, fixed on the third-floor windows of the building he had just exited.

The surgery and recovery floor.

The elder three shinobi followed at a short distance, keeping a steady pace towards the Uchiha compound. Tsunade watched as Shisui strained to keep the hospital in his sights, until it disappeared completely behind other buildings. When he finally turned his sights upon the road, his eyes lost the focused intensity they had been directing towards Sakura and became hollow.

After a few, short pleasantries at the entrance to the compound, the three Uchihas continued home, leaving the Hokage and Kakashi watching as they faded from sight.

Tsunade made up her mind in that moment, "Kakashi, in a few days, when Sakura is up and about, I want you to escort her to Naruto and Sasuke, in Suna. Be ready to go as soon as she is." Her orders given, she whirled around and stalked back in the direction of the hospital, leaving him standing outside the Uchiha gate, alone.

He cast one more thoughtful look into the Uchiha compound. Kakashi was glad that Shisui would have the clan heir's love and care. He doubted the love-sick shinobi was going to take Sakura leaving the village very well.

The silver-haired ninja reached for his book, opening it in front of his face, and walked slowly away.

' _Nope_ ,' he mused to himself, ' _Shisui is not going to like that at all._ '


	18. Chapter 18

Everyone has been so wonderful with their support for this story. I really want to keep getting chapters out as fast as I can to say thank you. On with the story….

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 18: The Bond between Us

The second Shisui walked through the front door of the main house, he was immediately swept up into the hurricane that was his aunt's love.

Mikoto fretted and cooed over him, all before depositing him at the table and ordering him to eat. His favorite foods were spread out before him, but, Shisui didn't really feel like eating. He lifted his eyes to his aunt's face, and, seeing the firm determination there, gave in to her demand with a soft sigh. Chopsticks in hand, Shisui made his way through every amazing dish until he was stuffed full of his aunt's 'love'.

As soon as she was satisfied, she hurried him into the bath with a fresh towel and sleeping yukata. His aunt didn't rush him here, for which, Shisui was very grateful. He took his time washing away the left-over grime from the last few days. Dried blood and muck that had escaped the frantic medics, who were only scrubbing enough to check for injuries.

When Shisui emerged from the bath, clean and feeling a good bit more human, Mikoto was waiting for him. She led him back to his room, urging him to sit on the edge of the bed. Then, turning to a small side table, she plucked the teacup from its tray there and pressed it into his hand. His aunt then settled gracefully next to him on the bed, her face was serene and gave away no hint of anger or disappointment.

Shisui hid the flinch at the thought of his kind aunt being ashamed of him behind his teacup. He knew she loved him like a son, but, would she understand what he had done? The lengths that he had been willing to go?

He knew she was sitting here, silently, to give him a chance to talk. His aunt would never push him, just wait him out patiently. No, he couldn't tell her anything, yet. Not until he knew if the mark took. Shisui just wouldn't risk breaking his fragile bond to Sakura.

He finished the warm cup of his aunt's 'special tea' and handed the empty porcelain back to Mikoto with gentle smile. She returned it with one of her own and raised a hand to caress his cheek for a moment. The loving gesture gave the promise of open-hearted support, if he needed it. Shisui nodded his understanding.

Mikoto stood abruptly, pulling the covers back. She then tucked Shisui into the warm, fresh blankets like a small child, much to the grown shinobi's amusement. After a quick kiss to his forehead, she left the room and Shisui was finally alone with his thoughts.

He let his eyes follow the shadows on the ceiling. Concern caused his face to set into a deep grimace. He still couldn't feel Sakura at all. Did that mean the mark didn't take, or worse, was she gone?

Pain laced through his chest at the thought. Shisui shook away the morbid thought. Itachi had reassured him that Sakura lived and was recovering.

Shisui pulled the cloth of his sleeping yukata to the side, exposing the skin over his heart and the small mark visible there. It was a circle with a sakura bloom in the middle. He traced it with his fingers, feeding chakra to the mark and hoping for a response, but, there was no answering flare of Sakura's lifeforce.

Several hours passed before Shisui was finally able to fall into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Tsunade entered Sakura's hospital room quietly early the next morning. A quick glance over her daughter's chart showed no change, but, that was to be expected. Sakura was in a medically induced coma for now.

When Tsunade treated the wounds, the biggest issue had been Sakura's chakra levels. The sword puncture should have been easy for Sakura to heal herself, if her reserves had not been so thoroughly drained. So, the coma was necessary for her body to rebuild her lifeforce back to its original levels.

The Hokage placed glowing hands on Sakura's chest, letting her own chakra invade the sleeping kunoichi's system. Immediately, a foreign lifeforce flared up and pushed out the invasion. Tsunade jerked back with a curse.

A gentle tapping on the door drew her attention. With a curt command, she admitted the visitor.

Mikoto Uchiha eased into the room, "Hokage-sama, they told me you would be here. How is she?"

"She is recovered from the injury. I'm just trying to give her some time for her chakra to build back up." Tsunade looked up at her friend, "What can I do for you, Mikoto?"

"Itachi told me about the mark and asked me to check on it. I think I may have found someone who can answer your questions about it."

Tsunade's head jerked up at the news, "What have you learned?"

Mikoto held a finger up, indicating for Tsunade to wait, and went out the door again. She returned a moment later, leading an elderly woman into the room. After settling the older woman in a chair next to Sakura's bedside, Mikoto turned to Tsunade, "This is the Uchiha Elder, Grandma Han. She knows more about our clan's special jutsus than anyone else alive. Will you allow her to examine the mark?"

With a nod, Tsunade rolled Sakura onto her side, exposing the mark to the old woman's intense gaze.

Grandma Han's eyes bled to red, her Sharingan active, as she slowly reached out a gnarled hand, fingertips tracing the Uchiha symbol on Sakura's lower back. The mark glowed with chakra at her touch. An amused smile broke over her wrinkled face and she leaned back slowly, chuckling.

"Well, that silly boy never does anything small, does he?" Grandma Han's gaze flashed between the two women, looking at her expectantly. "It's an Uchiha Mate Mark."

Mikoto gasped at the news, "Are you sure?"

Grandma Han just tugged at the opening of her yukata, revealing a faded Uchiha symbol on her collarbone, "I am positive."

"Just what the hell is an Uchiha Mate Mark? And, is it responsible for draining her chakra away?" Tsunade demanded.

Mikoto took a deep breath, "It is an ancient jutsu, from a different time. A transfer of lifeforce between two individuals, usually a newly wed couple. It forms a bond that allows the couple to be aware, at all times, what is happening to the other. I believe you will find Sakura's missing lifeforce now resides in Shisui."

Grandma Han chuckled again, "It is much more than that. This young lady has a great deal of Uchiha chakra in her now. She will be much more powerful, once the bond is set. So will that idiot boy, when it is complete."

"Can it be undone?"

The elder woman shook her head, "It can't be removed, even in death. This girl is an Uchiha, now." Grandma Han struggled to her feet to stand next to the sleeping kunoichi. She moved the hair covering Sakura's face away, "I wonder what changes she will experience?"

Then, before the other two women could stop her, Grandma Han's hands flew into a set of signs, and, with a soft-spoken word, activated the mark.

Sakura's reaction was immediate. Her eyes opened wide and she arched her back as Shisui's chakra speed through her body. She began to scream out and thrash, but, with no control over her enhanced strength, her motions destroyed the equipment surrounding her.

Tsunade and Mikoto stepped back against the wall, however, Grandma Han just stood in place. After several minutes of struggle, Sakura settled back down on the damaged bed.

Her eyes fluttered open and fixed on her adopted mother. "What the hell has happened?" Sakura choked out from her dry throat.

Tsunade couldn't answer. Her mouth was gaped open in shock.

Sakura's normally green eyes were bright red with an active Sharingan.

* * *

Shisui had awakened just before dawn. He slipped out the house unnoticed because of the early hour. He had been ordered to stay in the Uchiha Compound, but that didn't mean he had to stay closed up in the main house.

He made his way through the empty streets until he reached the edge of the small lake. He settled himself on the same spot that he and Sakura had kissed for the first time. Closing his eyes, Shisui mediated, trying to feel her through the still silent bond. His turbulent emotions were firmly hidden behind a mask of serenity.

A little while later, Shisui felt Itachi join him. His cousin didn't say anything to interrupt, just sat quietly. Not able to stand it for long, Shisui cracked one eye open. "Did you come here to keep an eye on me?"

Itachi shook his head. "Mother has gone to the hospital to visit Sakura."

Shisui was grateful to his aunt. At least now, he would receive some word on Sakura's condition. The not knowing was torture.

"She took Grandma Han with her" Itachi added, watching for Shisui's reaction.

Concern filled the older Uchiha at the information. Questions began to cloud his mind. Could the elder remove the mark? Shisui just didn't know.

Itachi was watching him closely, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. It was obvious he wanted to ask Shisui a question but was keeping it to himself.

Shisui couldn't stand it for long. "What?" he growled out to his best friend.

Itachi eyed him closely for another moment. "What does it feel like?" At his cousin's confused look, he elaborated, "Being in love, what does it feel like?"

With a deep sigh, Shisui laid back in the soft grass. He cushioned his head on his hands and stared up at the brilliant colors of the sunrise painted across the sky. He pondered on how to explain what he was feeling to his best friend.

"It feels like…" Before Shisui could finish the thought, a sharp, intense pain burst over his chest. The mark on his breast flared to life with power, spreading out over his entire body. He clutched his hand over the symbol on his chest and curled up into a fetal position to wait out the pain.

Shisui couldn't hear Itachi frantically calling his name. He was only aware of being filled with Sakura's being. He could feel everything about her, what she was experiencing, what she was feeling. First her fear came through. If the bond was hurting her like it was him, then fear was understandable.

The pain began to fade away, and Shisui rolled over onto his hands and knees, attempting to get to his feet. When weakness made this difficult, he slammed his hand against the ground, causing cracks to radiate out from the spot his blow struck.

Itachi was forced to jump back as the dirt beneath his feet broke up and crumbled. His cousin's strength was new, and shocking. He watched as Shisui struggled to his feet, a hand still clutched over his chest and eyes fixed off in the distance, like seeing something that Itachi could not.

"Sakura…is awake," Shisui choked out.

"How do you _know_ that?"

Shisui turned to Itachi, a smile of joy chasing away the grimace of pain that had been etched in his face. "The bond is active. I can _feel_ her, and she is…" He paused, the smile fell away and was replaced with confusion. Shisui turned back to stare into the distance, "And she is…pissed."

Before Itachi could say anything, an enraged scream reached the two shinobis' ears.

"SHISUI! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

Itachi watched in shock as Sakura leapt off the top of a nearby home, the force of her jump breaking rooftiles. His active Sharingan recorded as the kunoichi, clad only in a hospital gown, flew at his cousin, punching him full in the face.

The blow sent Shisui's body bouncing across the surface of the lake, like a skipping stone. Itachi watched as Sakura, using what could only be the Body Flicker technique, flashed to the other side of the lake and punched Shisui back across the water. Itachi braced himself and caught his cousin's flying form.

He felt the Hokage and his mother land at his sides, but, Itachi didn't take his eyes off the enraged kunoichi who was stomping on the surface of the water towards them. The amount of chakra she was using on her feet was causing waves to ripple across the lake. Her eyes were blazing with the unmistakable swirl of a Sharingan.

Shisui shook his head, clearing the fog of her punches. The broken bones in his face were healing rapidly, a fortunate side-effect of the bond. Her rage was screaming in his mind, but, underneath the anger, Shisui felt a nagging sense of…guilt?

He sat up unsteadily, grateful for Itachi's assistance in helping him upright. "Sakura," he whispered, "why do you feel guilty?"

Whether she heard his words with her ears or her mind, Sakura came to a halt on the middle of the lake. Her eyes faded from red, back to apple green, as her anger left, replaced by shame. Her gaze flickered between the concerned and shocked faces crowded around Shisui on the shore. She turned her face away, but not before all could see the pink flush on her cheeks.

Shisui struggled to his feet, shrugging off Itachi's supportive hands and walking out onto the water towards Sakura. "Sakura?" he questioned softly. He stretched out his hands towards her, steadily making his way to her.

Sakura took a step backwards at his approach. Her eyes, filled with the sparkle of unshed tears, met his. Images and feelings flooded Shisui from her mind, and, then he knew.

Knew about Sakura's affection. Knew about the plan she put into action. Knew the truth of Neji's place in all of this. Knew about the bet.

Shisui paused in place. The whole truth swirling around in his brain. Sakura had tricked him, tricked them all. His hands fell to his sides.

Tears began to fall down Sakura's cheeks. Shisui's doubt was a dagger straight through her soul. "I'm so sorry, Shisui" she choked out past the lump in her throat, but, he closed his eyes and heart to her pain.

With a soft sob, Sakura preformed the handsigns necessary and disappeared in a cloud of pink petals. They settled in a circle around Shisui, floating gently on the surface of the still water at his feet.

* * *

Grandma Han stood, looking out of the gaping hole in the wall of the hospital room. The young woman had not taken the news of being marked very well, that was for sure. The ease at which she had blasted through the solid concrete was a sure indication of her ire.

The small Uchiha mark on the elder woman's collarbone began to glow softly. The light thickened into a figure that stood slightly behind Grandma Han. The form became mostly solid and became a man. His features were obviously Uchiha.

He placed an opaque hand on her shoulder in a supportive gesture. "Do you think she will adapt?"

Grandma Han turned slightly to face her departed mate. Laying her gnarled hand over his, she smiled up at him, "I did."

The spirit nodded in agreement, "That you did, dear." He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight. " _Eventually_."

The loving couple shared a laugh, holding on to one another. People who had gathered on the sidewalk below, gaped up at the hole in the side of the hospital. They could only see the elder woman, laughing and holding on to empty air.

 _Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short. I have surgery in a couple of days. I hope I will be able to use my downtime to finish this story, so you shouldn't have to wait long. Thank you everyone for your love and support of this tale._


	19. Chapter 19

Hello, everyone. I'm still here! I won't make you read a rambling note. On with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 19: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

The day was truly a spectacular one, warm sunshine and a temperate breeze. The conditions were perfect to just sit in the middle of a quiet meadow and meditate. At least, that is how Shisui felt. So, he positioned himself far away from the busy streets of the village and the suffocating 'concern' at the Uchiha compound.

He allowed the peace of the nature around him to dull his senses and carry him into deep meditation. The distant sound of a crow's call drew his focus and he let his consciousness reach out to that of his summon. Once the connection was made, Shisui could see as the world flew by underneath him. His summon had a mission and was flying quickly towards its target. Dunes of soft sand spread out before him in a flurry of bright whites and creamy tans.

A week had passed since the disastrous meeting between him and Sakura, and Shisui had not spoken or seen her since. Well, not in person at least. He could feel her though, through the mark, and he now spent a good bit of his mental prowess in blocking their mental connection.

He had felt her anger and sadness as she left the village the day after the blowup. He followed her progress away from the village through the eyes of his favorite crow, all the while blocking his anguish from reaching her mark.

Outwardly, Shisui was the picture of a calm, stoic shinobi. He barely nodded in acknowledgement when an ANBU informed him that he was now allowed off the compound, but, still confined to the village. He would not be returning to active duty until the Hokage was convinced he was 'stable'.

Inside, however, Shisui was a mess. His turbulent emotions wreaked havoc on his mind. Every step away from him that Sakura took seemed to stab him right in the heart. His soul cried out at her absence, but, Shisui stubbornly refused to give in. His anger at her trick was out-of-control, her deception felt like a mockery to the true love of his parents. His disappointment added fuel to this mindset.

So, every morning, Shisui came out to this field to be alone. His aunt would give him a worried look. His uncle would just comment on how reflection would be good for him. Itachi would just give him a disgusted look, his irritation at Shisui's behavior clearly written on his normally passive features.

Day after day, Shisui returned to this field, to its quiet and tranquility, and sent out his crows. Through his summons, he watched her go about her day. He saw her tearful reunion with Sasuke and Naruto. He fumed with jealousy when she embraced both of her teammates tightly. He listened with despair when the Kazekage welcomed her to stay as long as she would like.

His summon had finally reached the walls of Suna. It soared over the high rock enclosure in search of its target. Shisui watched as it flew over the rooftops, looking desperately for a flash of her rosy, pink hair.

The bird flew to the training grounds and successfully located the kunoichi, sparring with Gaara of the Sand. The crow settled on a outcropping of rock, focusing all its senses on the scene below.

Shisui watched as Sakura faced off against Gaara, her new Sharingan was activated and spinning. She rushed toward the Sand shinobi with a fury, exchanging blows that blurred with their speed. Sasuke stood nearby, barking out an occasional command to Sakura. He was training her to use the new power of the Sharingan.

That development had been an unexpected side effect of the Mating Mark, and far from the only one. Shisui even had a special new ability, almost instant healing. He had not known all the ramifications of the mark when he placed it on Sakura. He just knew he had to claim her as his own, and his perfect recall had provided the jutsu from an old Uchiha scroll, read long ago.

The crow summons shifted on its perch, dancing back and forth in agitation, when Gaara landed a blow to Sakura's midsection. She flipped back and landed on her feet, hands raised to retaliate. Gaara sent his sand flying in her direction, intent on sealing her in and winning the spar. With a small smirk on her face, Sakura took off at a sprint, away from the wave of sand.

Gaara's sand proved faster than the kunoichi. It enclosed her in its tight grip, covering her completely. With a clench of his fist, Gaara tightened the sand around her until, with a sickening crunch, it crushed her fragile body.

The crow screamed out Shisui's shock, flapping its wings in a frantic rhythm.

Back in his quiet meadow, Shisui gasped out, his hand slapping down over his own mark. He opened the connection, searching out for her. He was instantly flooded with her amusement and a strong feeling of accomplishment.

Confused, Shisui peered down at the training grounds through his crow.

He could hear the sounds of her laughter. Apparently, Sakura had managed to catch the Kazekage in a powerful genjutsu and was finding Gaara's horrified expression hilarious.

Shisui watched as her teammates all patted her on the back and congratulated her on the win. Even Gaara complimented her, his relief at not killing his friend apparent, despite his sulky pout at losing.

The happiness and pleasure flooded Shisui through the now-open connection. The bliss of feeling her through the mark was so intense that tears began to gather in his unfocused eyes. Days of being closed off from her had begun to take their toll on him.

He missed her like a drowning man missed air.

Shisui's pain and loneliness must have reached Sakura because she paused and turned to stare up at the lone crow, perched high above the training grounds. Her feelings of happiness faded into hurt and frustration.

Sasuke, alerted to the change in the kunoichi, followed her gaze. Upon spying the summons, his own eyes flared red and narrowed. With a quick flick of the wrist, the younger Uchiha sent a kunai at the crow with force. The summons exploded in a puff of smoke and feathers.

The connection broken, Shisui found himself alone in the meadow, cursing his young cousin to the deepest hell. It would take hours to send another crow all the way to Suna. He closed his eyes and flashed a set of hand signs, focused on sending this new summons with all haste towards the Sand Village.

He was concentrating so intently, that he didn't sense the threat making its way into the ring of trees around the meadow. The presence took great care stalking along the shadows in pursuit of its prey. Sunlight glinted on metal before the blade was hurled with strength and accuracy towards the unaware Shisui seated in the middle of the field.

Shisui's mind was flying over the treetops when sudden intense pain brought him back to awareness abruptly.

"Owww!" he yelled out, his hand closing around the kunai embedded into the bone of his upper thigh. "Damn it, Itachi! Would you quit doing that!" Shisui growled out in irritation as he pulled the blade from his flesh. Immediately, green chakra flared, and the wound quickly closed.

With a low chuckle, Itachi emerged out of the shadows and strolled over to his cousin. "Shouldn't a shinobi be more aware of his surroundings?" He bent down, running a finger over the perfectly healed flesh. "Amazing!" he mumbled.

Shisui was in no mood for his cousin's teasing and jerked his leg away, shooting Itachi an angry glare. "What do you want, Itachi? I'm busy."

The Uchiha heir just raised a brow at Shisui's foul mood but said nothing. Instead, he joined his cousin on the ground, closed his eyes, and ignored the irate aura being sent in his direction.

It was apparent to Shisui, whatever Itachi had to say wouldn't be hurried, so, he closed his own eyes and reached out to his summons. He had just made the connection as the crow was entering the desert of Wind, when Itachi finally spoke.

"Do you want to go on a mission with me?"

Shisui let his own silence be his answer. He wasn't going to move from this spot and nothing was going to change his mind.

"It's a message run to Suna."

Ok, almost nothing. Hope flared in his chest for a second, but it was short-lived. "The Hokage will never allow it."

Itachi turned his head slightly to look at his best friend, "Aren't you a shinobi? Besides, whenever have you let something as mundane as 'rules' stop Shisui of the Body Flicker?" He watched the play of emotions over Shisui's face as his words sank in before leaping to his feet. Itachi brushed off the stray pieces of grass clinging to his pants and started walking away. He stopped at the edge of the field and threw a last word at his cousin, "I leave in the morning from the East Gate."

Then, Itachi was gone, leaving Shisui alone, drowning in his own thoughts. Finally, with a soft sigh, he leaned back and laid down in the soft grass. The first genuine smile spreading across his face.

* * *

Sakura made her way along the streets of Suna towards her temporary quarters. She was no doubt the envy of many, surrounded by four of the most powerful and handsome shinobi in all the five nations, as she left the training grounds.

Her companions exchanged witty, good-natured insults as they traveled down the dusty streets, except for Sasuke. He was still visibly fuming, even after dispatching Shisui's summons.

Sasuke, more than her other teammates, was taking this whole messed-up situation with Shisui the hardest. It was almost as if he was taking it personally. Like it was his pride that had been wounded by his cousin's behavior, and he was out for blood.

The shock on his face the first time Sakura had activated her new Sharingan eyes was the first truly funny thing to happen to her since this mess had begun. Thanks to Shisui's 'gift', Sakura now had a crystal-clear recollection of it whenever she needed a laugh.

He got over his disbelief quickly though, and now focused on training her vigorously in its use. Sasuke was unusually patient and kind to her, saving all of his formidable temper for when he next saw his cousin.

"Sakura, will you be joining us later for dinner?"

Kakashi's gentle inquiry startled her out of her thoughts. They had reached the front door of her apartment and she had not even been aware. She looked up into her old sensei's soft gaze and gave him a warm smile and a quick nod.

He hadn't said much about Shisui or the mark, but, Sakura could read him well enough to know the Copy Nin was furious about the situation. As they traveled from Konaha to Suna, he had been extra kind to her. He was the one that had trained her to block Shisui's intrusion into her thoughts and feelings through the mark.

Kakashi was also personally responsible with dispatching no less than seventy-nine of Shisui's crows. All the boys were taking great pleasure in hunting down and getting rid of the summons that the older Uchiha sent, keeping count as a kind of scorecard. Kakashi was proudly in the lead.

After giving her boys a promise to meet up later, Sakura entered the apartment and shut out their chatter behind the door. With an exhausted sigh, she threw herself across the bed, dead tired. The intense training was wonderful for keeping her mind occupied, but, it didn't stop thoughts of Shisui from creeping in when she was finally alone.

Her eyelids fluttered down over her green orbs and her thoughts floated away. In the quiet of the room, her memories came flooding in. Flashes of his hands running over her heated flesh, the passion behind his frantic thrusts, and the strength of his emotions overwhelmed Sakura.

Her fingertips traced the path that his had taken and her body heated up with remembered desire, causing her to twist and writhe on the bed. Caught up in her memories, Sakura couldn't concentrate on keeping up the mental blocks and her lustful thoughts shot out through the mark's connection.

Miles away, Shisui was running hard across the sands, followed up closely by Itachi. He had been pushing both of their limits in his hurry to get to Suna, so, he was unprepared for the onslaught of Sakura's passion. He stumbled and tripped, landing on his knees in the sand. The strength of emotions wrenched a gasp from his lips. He clenched his hand over the mark on his chest and lowered his forehead to the ground, gulping in air through his gaping mouth. His own protections crumbled like dried leaves and he was powerless to stop his heart from crying out for her.

Sakura sat up in the bed with a start. She felt him so strongly it caused an ache to settle in her chest. He had seemed so….close.

She rose from the bed on wobbly legs and headed towards the bathroom. A shower was needed to clear her head. Turning on the light, Sakura paused a moment to view her appearance in the mirror above the sink.

Dark circles under her eyes spoke to the many sleepless nights since she had left the Leaf. She pulled at her taunt, drawn features with her hands, moving the skin around to relieve the tightness of the muscles there. Even her hair was dingy, she noticed, especially along her hairline.

With her fingers, Sakura parted her pink locks to get a better look at her scalp. She didn't think she had gotten so dirty while training. Filth and grime had darkened the normally light hair of her head.

She leaned closer to the mirror to get a better look.

That was not dirt.

Her normally rosy locks were growing in darker. Like really dark. Like the blue-black of Uchiha hair dark.

Realization hit Sakura like a brick to the face. Fury built up in her throat and burst out in a scream of rage that echoed out.

"Damn you, Uchiha!"

Itachi had been startled when Shisui suddenly fell to his knees. He rushed to his cousin's side in concern, but, could not get a response from the curled-up shinobi.

He was forced to watch, helpless, as Shisui's body shook with powerful emotions. Itachi could only place a comforting hand on his cousin's back and wait out whatever was happening.

The wind whipped around the two shinobi, carrying with it a cry of rage. Itachi's eyes turned toward Suna and the source of the howl. Powerful shinobi that he was, he could not suppress the shiver that went down his spine.

Back in Konoha, an old woman turned her face into the gentle breeze blowing her grey locks. Memories of the shock at her own blonde hair turning black caused her to chuckle softly. A ghostly hand laid itself on her shoulder and she turned her failing eyes to her love, "Now, the transformation is really starting. I wonder what that boy will do?"

The spirit of her lost lover laughed out loud, "Learn to apologize quickly while dodging, I would imagine."

 _AN: Sorry it took so long to continue. The dreams of recovering from surgery with my laptop open and happily writing turned out to be impossible. I'm all better now, though, and ready to finish this story on up. Thank you for everyone's well-wishes and patience._


	20. Chapter 20

I am so sorry that this is late. We bought a new house! Which is awesome! We had to move, which bites. Then the holidays… Now I'm back. I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter. On with the story…

A Petal on Still Waters

Chapter 20: Apologies while Dodging

Sakura left the lab nestled in the basement of Suna's hospital clutching the precious vial to her chest. It had taken her days to perfect the recipe, tolling well into the night to create the exact formula needed. Finally, she had achieved the desired results.

The perfect pink hair dye.

It had taken many tries, and more than a few pilfered strands of Sasuke's black locks, to finally create Sakura's exact hair shade.

Hurrying down the street of hard-packed sand, she only gave a quick wave to acknowledge the Sand villagers who greeted her along the way to her temporary residence. The black of her roots seemed to get larger by the day, much faster than normal hair growth would allow.

 _'It has to go_ _ **today**_ _!'_ Sakura growled inside her mind. Her fingers clenched the vial tighter, and, for a moment, she worried the fragile glass might have cracked under the pressure of her anger.

Nope, it was fine. Sakura let out a breath of relief. Only a few more yards and she was at her door. A few minutes and a much-needed shower later, and she would finally be herself again. Pink hair and all.

The sun was just touching the top of the jagged cliff surrounding Suna. Soon, a shadow would fall over the streets, bringing a coolness to the shopkeepers setting up the market and the residents going about their business out of the harshness of the daytime sun.

Normally, Sakura loved watching the village wake up at dusk instead of dawn, like she was used to. It gave a feeling of seeing the world in an upside-down way. Today, she didn't linger on any of the sights. She went directly to her own door. The shadow past over her street as she let herself in, collapsing against it as soon as she was inside. With a flick of a sign, she reactivated the lock jutsu.

Sakura brought a cupped hand closer to her grinning face. The precious liquid swirled around in the glass vial. She allowed herself a chuckle at her success. The maniacal sound drifted through the darkness of her front room. With a flick of her wrist, she twirled the bottle into the air before snapping her hand out in a blur to secure it again. A happy whistle burst from her lips as she made her way towards the back rooms of the apartment, where her bedroom and bath were located.

She did not bother to cut on any lights because she knew the sparsely decorated space pretty well. Her feet were dancing to tune of the song she was now singing the words to out loud. The hair dye was serving as her microphone.

"Sakura."

Her name, roughly whispered in the darkness, startled Sakura so badly that the delicate glass bottle flew up into the air. Several seconds of clumsy, un-shinobi like, juggling and she finally secured it against her heaving chest. She turned slowly to face her intruder.

"Shisui," she gasped with surprise, "What are you _doing_ here?"

He stepped out of the darkest shadows in the room. Shisui moved in her direction until she took a step back away, then he halted his advance.

"I just…I just needed to see you." His voice was raw with emotion. He extended one hand towards her, pleading for her own to grasp it.

Sakura took in his worn, haggard appearance and the tired strain around his eyes. She knew he must have traveled hard to get here, but he still had a boyish grin upon his lips. Her gaze flickered to his out-stretched hand. With a sigh, she turned and set her precious hair dye down safely on the counter. Then, she took a few steps in his direction, stopping just out of his reach. Her gaze fastened to his own the whole time.

"I thought you weren't allowed to leave the village for now." She wasn't willing to make things easy for him.

Shisui squirmed at her statement, "Itachi needed a second man for his mission so I just tagged along." The guilty little boy look fell away and his face became serious. "The truth is, I had to see you. I would have come on my own, if needs be. I have some things that I need to say to you, Sakura, in person. The most important being, I'm sorry."

Sakura's eyes widened at his words. She could no longer bear not to reach out to him, so, she took his hand in her own and moved closer to him.

He must have taken that as permission because, he immediately engulfed her in his strong hold. Burying his face into her hair and placing one large, warm hand over her mark, Shisui continued, "I should never have marked you in this fashion. It was selfish and wrong of me to do so without your permission. I can only say in my defense…"

Shisui choked on the difficult confession he was trying to make to her. Sakura felt his distress through his touch on her mark. She snuggled closer into his chest, resting her palm against the flower blossom there, her very own symbol emblazoned on his skin. Her gentle touch, completing the circle of their marks, filled him with her love and understanding and gave him the courage he needed to continue.

"The loss of my parents almost drove me mad. They were my whole world and then, suddenly they were gone. The emotional pain awakened my Mangekyo. Itachi and his family took me in and cared for me. They became precious to me. I would die to keep them safe." He nuzzled his face deeper into her rosy and black locks. "Then I met you again…"

Shisui stopped speaking to gulp in air. Her scent filled his senses and a deep groan erupted from deep in his chest. Need pulsed through his body, causing shivers in its wake. He wanted to give in but, there were things left to say.

He pulled away, gripping Sakura by her shoulders to hold her in place. "When I saw you, it was like my broken world had been handed back to me, whole and new."

Sakura couldn't take her eyes off of his handsome, mesmerizing features, even though his face twisted and pulled with strong emotions. Words that sprang up, froze on her parted lips. Only a soft sigh was allowed to escape.

Shisui looked away from her intense gaze. Her extended silence was beginning to make him nervous. He sought her comforting warmth to dispel his fears, pulling her tight into his embrace. His broken whisper brushed along neck, "I love you, Sakura. You are my world now."

Suddenly, all the things Sakura had wanted to say came tumbling out through the lump in her throat, however, they became just a low moan of his name.

" _Shisui…_ "

That one word, spoken so soft and low, told Shisui all he needed to know. He wasted no time in scooping her up into his arms. His lips met her own as he carried her with haste toward the darkened bedroom. The kiss continued as he laid her down gently on the bed. It deepened and intensified as nimble fingers made quick work of her clothing.

The slight chill in the room caused Sakura's now bare skin to pucker and woke her from the daze brought on by Shisui's wonderous kiss. She pulled her mouth away to breathe and give her brain a moment to think. She briefly pondered the idea that maybe they should talk first, clear the air so to speak, but her hands were steadily stripping him of his clothing.

Shisui climbed onto the bed, positioning his knees on either side of Sakura's hips. Her legs had no choice but to drape over his upper thighs and he stroked them both to show how much he appreciated them being there. All of her clothes were gone, except for her white, lacy underwear.

His hands moved from her thighs up slowly to grip her at the hips. His thumbs rubbing along the lace edging her panties.

Sakura ran her hands up his bare chest. One paused over the flower-shaped mark and the other continued upwards to curve around his neck. She looked up at Shisui's face. His bright red eyes, lit up by his Sharingan, were scanning slowly up her stomach, then to her heaving breasts, before meeting the bright green of her own, half-lidded gaze.

"Beautiful."

Shisui's whispered compliment was spoken so reverently, it made tears spring up in Sakura's eyes as emotion overcame her. She arched up of the bed to kiss him. Her desire for him made clear with each lick and nibble. He responded by lifting her body flush with his upright torso, securing her against him with a grip in her hair and one hand on the tattoo on her lower back.

With his control rapidly burning away, Shisui broke the kiss to meet her lust-filled gaze. The black tomoes in his scarlet eyes began to twirl and Sakura felt a tingling along her skin as the genjutsu took hold. He created a dream where he took his time doing all the wonderful, sensual things he wanted to do to her. A place where he could really worship her body at their leisure.

Shisui slipped off the bed. He stood long enough to roughly rid himself of his pants before crawling back over her writhing body. He kept a close eye on her facial expressions as he slid down the lacy underwear. His ears listened intently for her every gasp and moan as she was pleasured in the grip of the jutsu.

He kneeled over her for a moment, taking in the erotic picture of her sprawled out over the bed. Sakura let out a low whimper of need and Shisui could stand it no longer. He pulled her upright against his chest again and dispelled the jutsu. The action of setting her naked form on his lap ground their cores together. A warm, dampness coated the hardness of his shaft. A groan of need tore from his throat.

Shisui grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and shook her slightly to get her attention. Her gaze was clouded by desire and she leaned toward him, rubbing her hardened nipples along the taunt muscles on his chest. He shook her again, causing her focus to snap to his face, her lips tight with growing irritation.

His hands trembled with the effort to hold firm to her and not travel along her silky skin. His chest heaved as he took deep breaths to regain some control. His face was tight with the strain of holding back, but there was something he needed to say before he gave in his baser desires.

"Haruno Sakura," he managed to growl out through clenched teeth, "Stay with me and be my world. Marry me."

Her lids closed, hiding her eyes from his view. He held his breath until they slid open again, revealing the blood red of a new Sharingan over-taking the emerald normally found there.

His mark made flesh for all to see.

" _Uchiha Shisui_ ," came her husky response. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing their naked bodies together tightly. She leaned forward so her kiss-swollen lips tickled his ear as she spoke, "Fuck me first."

Her erotic demand snapped the last remaining thread of Shisui's control. With a triumphant, animalistic cry, he lifted her by the hips and slammed into the wet tightness of her core. His grip tightened with the wave of intense pleasure and was sure to leave bruises on her delicate skin. He braced his knees apart on the futon beneath them and lifted her up until only his tip was still inside her. He held her suspended like that for several moments.

Sakura let out a whimper of need and Shisui responded. He slammed her back down onto him, snapping his own pelvis upwards to intensify the movement.

She arched her back and cried out loud her approval, over and over in time with his pounding rhythm. Her carnal vocalizations called out to his dark instincts. His arms gripped her tighter and he leaned into the crook of her neck. His need to mark her as his own overwhelmed him again. With a flash of white teeth, he bit into her soft flesh, securing her further as he increased his pace frantically.

It was all too much for Sakura and her body flung itself over the edge. Color flashed before her vision and her muscles clenched as the waves of pleasure washed over her body. She could only weakly cling to Shisui as his own climax rocked through his taunt, muscular frame.

The explosive ripples of release gave way to sated exhaustion, so Shisui gently laid her down onto the softness of the covers. He released his bite, peppering the abused area with gentle kisses. He kept them connected as he lay his weight on top of her, his elbows taking some of the burden.

When he had enough breath, he raised himself back up to look into her eyes.

"Well, do I get an answer?" Shisui huffed out with a grin, still winded from the exertion of their love-making.

Sakura looked up at Shisui, a warm, contented smile on her face. She ran her hands along his chest, up to his shoulders, and with her enhanced strength, flipped him over on his back. She giggled softly and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Before I can give you an answer, I have _one_ tiny thing I have to do," she informed him in between kisses and soft laughter.

Shisui grabbed ahold of her tiny hands and tried to sit up, "What could be more important than giving me my answer?" He demanded in an indignant tone.

Sakura tugged her hands free gently and reached up to entangle her fingers into his dark, wavy locks. She wiggled her pelvis, drawing attention to their still-joined bodies. She purred with pleasure when the sensations forced his eyes closed with surrender to her motions.

"What is more important, my love," Shisui felt her moist lips brush against his own. Her next words blew hot across his cheek. "…is revenge for my hair."

Shisui's eyes flew open in surprise and confusion as soon as his brain processed what she had said, but it was too late.

A flash of green chakra and the last thing he saw as the world around him faded was the evil-looking grin on his lover's face. Then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

The persistent knocking on the front door roused Shisui to alertness. He sat up on the bed, his body responding to the stimuli while his brain struggled to awaken. He rubbed his hands over his face to clear away the remaining sleepiness.

"I'm coming," he mumbled crossly. Looking down, Shisui saw that he was nude in the middle of Sakura's bed. A quick glance around and he realized he was also alone.

The irritating knocking continued, only with more force. Shisui swung his feet over the edge of the bed. Snatching his discarded pants off the floor, he stumbled his way toward the door, tugging his clothes on as he went.

Grasping on to the doorknob just as he managed to slide his shirt over his arms, Shisui yanked the door open with force.

"What?" he snarled out at the frozen Sand genin standing stiff with his arm raised up to knock again.

The startled young nin just stood there, mouth opening and closing, eyes as wide as saucers.

His patience already thin, Shisui just wanted to leave and locate his wayward lover, who had some explaining to do when he finally found her. This gaping buffoon blocking the door was delaying his search, so Shisui barked at him again, "I said, _what do you want_?"

Then Sand nin jumped at Shisui's harsh tone, sputtering out, "Kage-sama and Uchiha-sama sent me to fetch you for a breakfast meeting, uh, Uchiha-san. I'm…I'm to take you to them immediately."

 _'Breakfast?'_ Shisui mused to himself. _'I guess she knocked me out for the whole night.'_

He nodded his understanding to the young genin and shut the door behind him. Shisui waved a hand in front of him, prompting his guide to show him the way.

The Sand shinobi hurried off, glancing over his shoulder at Shisui as if to ensure that the Uchiha was still following. The two men's path took them down the crowded streets of Suna towards the Kazekage's office.

As Shisui strolled behind his nervous guide, he noticed that there were a great many of the locals staring at him with odd expressions. The Uchiha had only just started to ponder this weird behavior when the stuttering voice of the Sand genin interrupted his thoughts.

"Right…right through here please." He opened the door to a small, private dining area. Shisui entered the room and the Sand nin gave a quick bow before slamming the door shut. Deep gasps for air could be heard even through the thick wood.

Shaking his head at the youth's strange behavior, Shisui turned away from the door to face the other occupants of the room.

Itachi was seated at a round table, along with the Kazekage, paused in the action of lifting a teacup to his lips. His eyes were fastened on Shisui, his eyebrow twitching strangely.

"What was that kid's problem?" Shisui grumbled to Sand's leader. Gaara just blinked slowly in response to the question, his mouth slightly agape.

Shisui was starting to lose his patience, "Will someone tell me what is going on around here? And why are you both looking at me like that?"

A strangled noise bubbled in Itachi's throat, but he valiantly choked it back. Gently setting the porcelain cup back on to its saucer, the Uchiha heir met his cousin's exacerbated express. He pressed his lips tightly together, holding in what was threatening to spew out. Raising his hand, Itachi pointed to the wall behind Shisui.

With a grunt of irritation, Shisui glanced quickly over his shoulder. All that was behind him was some ridiculous-looking fella with bright pink hair.

Gaara lost his battle for composure first and a snort of laughter burst out. The Sand leader covered his mouth to muffle any further sounds. His shoulders jerking with badly suppressed amusement.

Shisui's confused expression flited back and forth between his cousin and the struggling Gaara until Itachi took pity on him.

The Uchiha heir said nothing, just rose and, taking Shisui by the shoulders, spun him around to face the wall.

Shisui didn't hear the Kazekage give in to rude, loud laughter, or the chuckle that slipped past Itachi's control.

No, Shisui could only stare in open-mouthed disbelief at the gold-framed mirror in front of him. Gone was the absurd man with pink hair. All that was left was Shisui's own reflection.

He _was_ the ridiculous looking man.

His dark, wavy Uchiha locks were now a rosy pink.

Shisui opened his mouth wide and gave a very unmanly scream of horror.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke, even as powerful as they were, could barely keep up with their kunoichi teammate's happy, energetic pace as she sped across the dunes. Neither man questioned her when she awoke them at dawn to return to Konaha.

They were happy to be headed towards home and readied themselves swiftly to leave. Now, hours past dawn and with the heat of the dessert putting a damper on their enthusiasm, the two men were increasingly disturbed by Sakura's smug smile and pleased aura.

"What are _you_ in such a good mood about?" Sasuke questioned her, his surly tone thick with his annoyance.

Sakura just gave a blinding smile over her shoulder, shrugging and flipping her ponytail with a slender hand. The move brought attention to her rosy locks, newly-dyed back to their original color.

A loud wail reached the two men bringing both to a sudden halt. Dropping into defensive positions, the Leaf shinobi searched the landscape between them and Suna, trying in vain to locate the source of the cry.

Only sand and wind remained.

Reluctantly, the two men gave up the search and turned back to race in the direction of their kunoichi teammate. The memory of the scream and the tinkling laughter drifting back from ahead of them, made both the elite shinobi shiver with unease. Their eyes trained wearily on the disappearing dot of pink.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry to make everyone wait so long for this chapter and I apologize for any errors. I looked over the chapter for mistakes, I promise, but I am sure a few got past me. Thank you all for reading my story. A new chapter coming soon.


End file.
